Fan of Fire a Cherry Blossom
by MaybeTommorrow
Summary: Sakura And Sasuke go through changes and experiences that turn events and entwine their lives in a rollercoaster ride. Sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: tch yeah right Me own Naruto? If I did do you really think I'd be here? XD

A Fan of Fire Under a Cherry-blossom Tree of Spring

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

It has been two years since Sasuke's return to Konoha and four years since he left when we were twelve to go to Orochimaru. That makes all of us in team seven sixteen and Kakashi-sensei thirty, but he'll still tell you he is twenty-eight.

Sasuke has changed since his return but that might have to do with the punishment forced upon him by Tsunade-shishou, six months of no ninjutsu and complete isolation so they could confirm he was back without brain tampering or such. Naruto found the isolation and no ninjutsu unfair because he really wanted to spar with Sasuke. Though now that Sasuke is free from his restrictions he has been helping Naruto train for the ANBU Black Ops Corps, surprising I know but Naruto has grown significantly since we became team seven he has been working very hard with Jiraiya-sama and is now possibly stronger than Sasuke but neither will admit it. But now thanks to Sasuke who has been helping Naruto train _every single day_ we have been spending a lot of time together, I feel like I've gotten to know Sasuke much better now he is much more talkative and he seems happier. This is odd considering he used to be everyone's favourite stoic avenger, now though it doesn't even look as if he cares about his murderous older brother Itachi, he smiles more often and is close to most of the old rookie nine even though none of us are genin any more we're all chunin or higher even Sasuke. Tsunade-shishou allowed him to take the chunin exams recently because Naruto and I begged her to let him. Its strange how he smiles at me when ever we meet though I don't mind, I wonder if his improved social skills are due to him spending too much time with Naruto, but that's just my opinion. It's amazing how open he is when we speak to each other instead of his normal 'hn' he actually replies and seems to enjoy talking. I've noticed that he is normally only this open with Naruto and I, but he doesn't talk about the two years he was with Orochimaru not a single peep. Even though Orochimaru has been confirmed dead, Sasuke won't claim he did it, but I have a strong feeling that Orochimaru tried to grope him and Sasuke didn't care for that much.

Sasuke still isn't allowed out of the village so we don't go on many missions but we do spend as much time as we can together as team seven, I don't know how but we've become so close we're like family.

"So Sakura, where do you want to go?" Asked Ino as she and I walked down one of the main streets in the shopping district of Konoha.

"I'm not sure, Naruto and Sasuke are probably still training and won't be done for a while…Do you want to go to the new Kunoichi Surplus store?" I asked pointing out the store.

"Sure, I do need some new kunai pouches and I want to try on some clothes!" She squealed, I rolled my eyes.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I said laughing.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked down the street, Naruto had been asked for by Tsunade so we quite training early and now I was wandering downtown Konoha doing nothing, I sighed again and leaned against a wall. I scanned the crowd of afternoon shoppers; the corners of my mouth twitching upward, Sakura and Ino were walking side by side and talking about what they wanted to buy. 'Well, I have nothing better to do,' I thought, 'and I am feeling playful, I might as well have some fun.' I grinned as I walked up behind them unnoticed, I slipped my arms through theirs feeling them both jump at the contact.

"Hello Ladies! Mind if I join you?" at first they looked startled then they both started giggling and grabbed onto my arms.

"Sasuke-kun you surprised us!" Sakura said grinning at me.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Naruto, training?" Ino asked curiously, looking at me with her head tilted.

"What tiered of me already?" I said sounding hurt even though I was just teasing her.

"Eh?! Of Course not Sasuke-kun!" Sakura rolled her eyes and started laughing noticing my sense of humor.

"Ino don't be silly he's just kidding!" Sakura told her, gaining a sigh of relief from Ino, and a grin from me.

"Oh, well I didn't know!" Ino said defensively as her cheeks turned a shade of pink, Sakura and I started laughing.

"So Sasuke why are you here? Did Naruto bail out again?" Sakura asked after her giggles had subsided.

"Yeah, Tsunade wanted to see him for something, probably for eating most of the ramen at Ichirakus' the other day." I shrugged, "you don't mind if I follow you around do you? I really don't have anything better to do." They both smiled at me and said they'd enjoy my company, then they started going on about the new store they were taking me to and how I could help them pick out some supplies. Ino squealed after that and said to Sakura I could give my opinion about the outfits they were going to try on. I sighed, 'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought.

"Sasuke-kun! How do I look?" Ino had come out of the dressing room with a very short purple skirt on with a tiny purple tube top on under a fishnet shirt, and with black knee high boots. I cringed on the inside.

"Um…good I guess," I replied, she giggled and went back into the dressing room. I could hear her talking to Sakura.

"Come on Sakura, go ask him, I bet he'll like it!" I raised my eyebrow at what Ino was saying.

"But what if he doesn't Ino? I don't want to look like a slut!" Now this was interesting why was Sakura so scared?

"You do not look like a slut, you look Hot!" Ino squealed.

"I think I'm going to try on something-" she was abruptly cut of as she came flying out of the room, I assume because Ino pushed her, as Ino grinned at me then pulled the curtains shut tight.

My eyes widened, Sakura was wearing a forest green skirt that reached mid thigh with slits up both sides, showing the black fishnet shorts. The shirt was the same forest green with a gold pattern at the bottom; it only had a right sleeve. She also wore green arm and leg warmers tied with thin black cord, her shoes were basic ninja issued sandals only black. In my honest opinion I agreed with Ino.

"Um…so what do you think?" She asked nervously noticing my eyes scanning her, I couldn't help it; I blushed she didn't notice, as I turned my head and coughed a little.

"You look great Sakura" I heard her sigh a little then go back into the dressing room. I sighed too, 'Great day to get summoned by the Hokage Naruto' I thought, though slightly thankful for the dobes' absences.

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

After Ino and I bought our supplies she had to leave and offered to take my bags, saying she was head in that direction because she had to save Shikamaru from paperwork. After we said our goodbyes Sasuke and I wandered around the village just walking until it was dark and we found ourselves in the training ground where we first became team seven.

"Hey Sasuke remember when Naruto got tied to the pole and when Kakashi-sensei told us we'd never be ninja?" I laughed and saw him smile at me and nod in response.

"We sure have grown since then haven't we?" I smiled as I thought about our past times together, noticing his eyes on me, I sighed.

"Sakura…" He said quietly, I turned to face him.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Sakura…I…need you…" took a step closer to him.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you need some water, are you sick?" I asked placing my hand over his forehead.

"No, Sakura…I need you." He said, and before I could do anything else he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him capturing my lips.

OH.MY.GOD. Sasuke is kissing me.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh My Gees!! I'm soooo Sorry it took so long to update! First I had exams then I had my computer's revenge on me and then it got attacked by a frigging VIRUS!! I'm still upset about that. Anywho! Here's the long awaited Chapter two!

Disclaimer: hard stare yeah…not mine….

Disclaimer stage 2: this chapter was co-written by my friend sutarumahari and me.

Warnings: If you don't like SasukexSakura then don't read it if you don't like SasukexSakura kinkiness (lol) then why did you click on it in the first place? And if you've read the first chapie I hope you know what's going to happen.

"Talking" 'Thinking' **"Inner Voices"**

A Fan of Fire Under A Cherry Blossom of Spring

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura broke the kiss looking at Sasuke worriedly. "Sasuke are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just need you; I _want_ you Sakura, please?" He said, almost pleadingly. Sakura looked at him checking to see if he was serious, making sure it wasn't some sort of sick joke, he looked sincere. (Well as sincere as a horny Sasuke can get lol)

"A-are you sure?" Sakura asked still a little uncertain, she wanted Sasuke more than anything but only, only if he was willing to want her in return.

"Yes, please," He said as he started to kiss her jaw and run his fingers through her shoulder length hair.

"Alright," She whispered, pulling off his shirt and beginning to trial kisses down his chest.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

I don't know what came over me I was listening to Sakura talk and looking at her, she was so beautiful, as the sun was setting, making her look like she was aglow, I just acted I don't know why. I couldn't stop myself from kissing her and saying that I needed her that I _wanted_ her, I guess that underneath it all I really did. I needed Sakura, just as it seemed that she needed me. Otherwise she wouldn't be here still, wanting to be with me.

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

At first I was confused; Sasuke never admits he needs something, let alone a person. But when he kissed me, I wasn't sure what to believe of what I knew about him. I couldn't deny that I wanted to hear what he was saying though. I had always wished to a star that Sasuke would say he wanted me; almost hear him begging for me. I couldn't stop myself from giving him what he and what I wanted.

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke ran his fingers through her hair as she kissed his neck, her hands running slowly up and down along his sides and back. Slowly she started to take off his pants, he began to slip off her dress, both garments fell to the ground. Sasuke let out a sigh as he saw Sakura's smooth skin; she blushed as she kissed him, feeling his eyes on her.

"Sasuke," she breathed questioningly, her breath fanning over his skin.

"Please, don't stop, Sakura," he breathed back. She nodded her head in the crevice of his neck. Slowly Sakura's fingers made their way to the hem of Sasuke's boxers; slowly they crept inside and grasped his semi hardened member. Sasuke shuddered at the contact; he then brought her face up to his and kissed her again. This seemed to reassure her, she began to stroke him slowly, gradually picking up speed; egged on by the sounds he was making.

"Mmm…Sakura…," He placed his lips on hers again and sucked the lower one sensually. His finger tips dragging up and down on her bare back, he came to her bra and removed it while his lips were still locked with hers. She gave a small gasp as the under garment was torn as he removed it, but she didn't seem to mind after he brought her close so her breasts were squeezed against his chest.

"Sakura…I need you," he breathed again, sliding his hands down so one was at her waist and the other at her hips. She started stroking faster, unknowingly making him loose a grasp on his control. She noticed, however, when her back was to a tree and he was slipping off her underwear along with his own, his hardened member resting against her thigh.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I want you, and I need you, now." His voice so low, barely a whisper, she almost didn't hear him. With that said he thrust into her with enough force that the tree scrapped the skin on her back.

She let out a gasp, from surprise and pain, as he grabbed both of her hands while leading both of their bodies to the ground, once her back hit the cold grass he took her lips only this time in a possessive manner instead of a needing and gentle way. He thrust into her again making her gasp again, this time in pleasure as he found her sweet spot.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed as her body began to move in time with his thrusts, Sasuke took the opportunity of Sakura's open mouth to plunge his tongue in. She moaned as his hands caressed all of her skin, his thrusts became fiercer and she held on to his back.

"Sasuke! AH!" she exclaimed which made Sasuke more inclined to get noises out of her, he started thrusting harder, painfully so. Sakura dug her nails into his back as his thrusts became more violent.

"Nah!" His face contorted in pain as he felt her nails in his back. When his eyes opened his sharingan was activated and the curse mark was slowly making its way across his skin. Sakura didn't notice because her eyes were closed in pain or pleasure, Sasuke wasn't sure but he wasn't going to stop either way. He found his release but that made no difference, the curse mark wasn't letting him stop.

"Sasuke! Please, Stop!" Tears were running down her cheeks, he didn't stop until he saw the blood.

"Shit, Sakura!" The curse mark receded as he pulled out and saw that Sakura was bleeding from her vagina.

"Ah Shit, Sakura I'm Sorry! Are you alright?!" He grabbed her arms as they went limp.

"Sasu...ke..," She stretched her fingers towards his face, letting them gently slide down his cheek to touch his neck resting over his curse mark. Then her hand dropped as she fell into unconsciousness. Sasuke knew that she was telling him that she knew it wasn't his fault, she knew it was the curse mark, and she didn't want him to blame himself.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, he lowered his head and let it rest on her forehead a moment before he put her clothes on. He then slipped on his own before gently lifting her off of the ground and took her back to his own house. Once he entered his house he took her to the bathroom where he unclothed her and washed her in the large bathtub. He gently poured water over the scratches on her back. The water was warm; he didn't want her to get cold along with all of the other things that must have hurt. He looked down and cringed; she wouldn't be walking anytime soon let alone standing. The bruising was excessive and there was quite a bit of blood. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt in his side. Almost as if she knew, Sakura unconsciously brushed her hand against his, telling him to not feel guilty. Sasuke sighed, and gently brushed his lips across hers before he finished washing her up. Afterwards he took her to his bed room were he put his own clothes on her because her others were ruined from dirt.

'I'll need to go over to her house and get her some more clothes.' He sighed.

Sasuke made his way to Sakura's house almost at the speed of light, he checked the windows, all the lights were off and luckily her bedroom window was open. He leaped into a nearby tree and got a clear view of her bedroom, he saw a bed and a desk and a closet and a dresser with a blond figure digging through the topmost drawer

"OhShitOhShitOhShitOhShit" He heard, coming from the blond. 'I wonder what he's doing now,' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"Ah Dimmit! Kiba I'm gonna kill you! Well if she doesn't kill me first, Ahhh!" Naruto was rummaging through Sakura's Underwear drawer, "Found it!" He exclaimed while pulling out a pink pair of panties with a floral pattern on it. Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto made his escape by jumping out of the window, which Sasuke leapt through after the blond was out of sight. He went to the closet and silently opened it to look and see what he could find; he pulled out a simple light green kimono. He then went over to her dresser where he snatched a few clean pairs of underwear and a couple of bras.

"This'll be interesting to explain if someone sees me walking down the street." He said to himself when he spotted the shopping bag on her desk. 'Convenient,' he thought as he looked in the bag to see the clothes she had bought earlier, and a note resting on the top.

_Forehead,_

_Tell your mom thanks for the odango for me! Here're your clothes I hope you're grateful!_

_P.S. I hope you had fun with Sasuke-Kun! You better tell me everything that Happens!_

_Love,_

_Ino_

Underneath Ino's signature was a cute drawing of a pig drawn in purple ink, Sasuke sighed again.

'Oh I'm sure she'll tell you what happened but I don't think it was all that fun' He thought as he placed the clothes into the bag, grabbed the handles and leapt out of the window. He looks at the thin line of the horizon left behind by the sun. 'She'll be awake soon,' he thought, "I hope." He said out loud quickening his pace.

Sasuke was about half way to his house when he felt the presence and the eyes on the back of his head. He spun around to see a swirling pile of leaves, forming a body in a lengthy black cloak with red clouds on it. There were two sharingan glaring at him through long black bangs.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, he moved into an offensive stance slinging the bag around his shoulder.

"Calm yourself little brother, I came to congratulate you," Itachi spoke with an impassive mask of a face, besides the flaring sharingan, he looked calm.

"For what?" Sasuke spat out through clenched teeth, his fists tightened leaving small crescents on his palms.

"For finding yourself a respectable whore, another part of your goal was to resurrect the clan was it not?" Itachi spoke as if he were stating the time of day, though in a very insulting way.

"Bastard!" He ran at Itachi, even though he had no weapons what so ever, he aimed his fist for Itachi's face but Itachi grabbed it, and used it to pull him closer so he could whisper in his ear.

"Better hope she is not pregnant brother, otherwise I may, _steal_ her from you," He put the emphasis on the word in a way that made Sasuke shiver. Itachi threw his brother back before preparing to leave. Sasuke managed to stay on his feet.

"Just remember brother, you are weak, and a family only comes after you defeating me, if you can," With that he disappeared in a flurry of leaves. While Sasuke stood glaring at the spot his brother had stood moments before, shaking out of fear and anger, fear for Sakura, and anger at his brother for being a dirty bastard.

"Damn You Itachi! I _will_ kill you! Just wait!" Sasuke yelled to the night, after he made haste going home to make sure Sakura was still where he had left her, unconscious on his bed and most likely in a lot of pain.

Well that's all for right now I should _hopefully_ crosses fingers have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks if not feel free to badger me.

I want to thank all the peeps watching this fic! It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! And you what always helps the creative motivation process? **Reviews.** You saw that coming I know but still it helps! Love ya all! Till next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah if the Naruto series belonged to me Naruto would be a girl, but he's not so you can safely assume that it still belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

Disclaimer Stage 2: again this chapter was co-written by my friend sutarumahari and me.

Well! Here is chapter three!! I hope you peeps like it; it'll have explanations and some angst, so it should be fun...oh wait I've never really written angst before…well gotta start somewhere don't I?

A Fan of Fire Under A Cherry Blossom of Spring

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

I tried to open my eyes but they were too heavy and they weren't cooperating with me. My back was hurting from the tree scratches, but that was nothing compared to my inner thighs and vagina, it hurt so much I don't think I could move.

"Sasuke..?" I asked weakly hoping he was nearby, I didn't hear a response so I tried to open my eyes again this time my eyelids complied. It looked like I was in his room, on his bed, and in his clothes, if the situation had been different I would have passed out again but, considering that wasn't the best thing to do, I kept consciousness. The window was open and cool breeze was making the curtains sway, I sighed, it was dark out my parents hopefully thought I was spending the night somewhere. This would be hard to explain later, there would go the trust they held for me.

I don't really know how I should feel about the situation, just because of a one night stand it's not like we're going to get married. We will probably treat it like it never happened, well he will I won't, I'll analyze it like I do with every situation that changes something in my life. This one took my virginity by the guy I used to chase after; I guess that is an up but, it wasn't really real because the curse mark seemed to be taking control of him. I sighed, 'Well at least I took his virginity too so it's fair.' I smirked. I guess the situation wasn't all that bad, except for the pain and consequences, and the reputation that would most likely crumble, mine. Sasuke's is already tarnished because of the Orochimaru incident, but I am supposedly the perfect Kunoichi, not a single mark on my record. I could try to keep it a secret but Ino is not going to be happy if I don't tell her the truth, and she knows when I'm lying. I sighed again, this was not going to remain a secret, on either end, Naruto will know if something is up and he'll get it out of us somehow.

"Well that was thought out well," I said to the wind, I looked out side, stars twinkled and crickets sang. I smiled, it was a beautiful night, and nothing could ruin it. Whatever happens happens and Sasuke and I could get over it, including our little…escapade? Yes I suppose that is what it was.

Just then there was a cold gust of wind that blew in a flurry of leaves, there standing in the leaves was Uchiha Itachi, and I was completely helpless, I couldn't stand let alone fight. So all I did was gasp.

"Hello Haruno Sakura, I hope my little brother did not hurt you too badly." As he said this I tried to sit up but failed miserably, just making my self whimper, he didn't seem to notice or he just didn't care.

"What do you want?" I choked out, still in pain from the failed sit up attempt.

"I advise you to stay away from Sasuke, getting involved with him will not help you in the least. If you do not heed my warning then I will involve you, personally. Do not tell him of our meeting." After Itachi said this he disappeared out the window, while I sat in shock. But before he was gone completely he caught my eye with the sharingan, and I collapsed onto the bed the last thing I remember seeing was his face, and the sharingan, with his words racing through my mind.

"…stay away from Sasuke…"

"…it will not help you in the least…"

"…I will involve you, personally…"

"Do Not Tell him of our meeting"

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke walked through his bed room door to see Sakura still sleeping on his bed. He gave a sigh of relief as he dropped the bag onto his dresser. He came over to the bed and brushed her bangs out of her face, if anyone had been looking at Sasuke's face they would have seen guilt in his eyes and worry along his jaw line.

"…Sasuke…" she whispered out, barely audible above the wind. Sasuke put his hand on her cheek waiting for more but she seemed to be dreaming so he didn't let it bother him. He left the room, leaving the door open in case she called for him.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

I sighed again, I was glad Itachi hadn't hurt her, but now, both of our lives were most likely going to hell, well only if she was pregnant, then it just would be mine if she wasn't I headed to a closet to grab some salve for her back, and pain killer for, well everything.

"Ah I need to make food with this." I said shaking the little pouch of pain killer, I went past my bedroom on my way to the kitchen, she was still sleeping. In the kitchen I grabbed the rice cooker set it up and began preparing vegetables.

"…Sasu...ke…" I heard her again she sounded asleep still so, I wasn't worried, I continued making the food.

If Sakura was pregnant I wasn't going to leave her so she could take care of the baby herself, we would most likely have to get married, I wasn't going to leave her and the child alone, that would not be a good way to get back on the good side of the Council, but then again that was the least of my worries at the moment, and aside from Itachi there was Naruto and Ino, they would both probably kill me.

"Oi, What have we gotten our selves into Sakura?" as if she heard me her voice carried down the hall.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you there?" I finished chopping the vegetables and put them on the skillet. I walked to the door to see her looking at the window as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Sakura." I said letting her know I was there, but managing to startle her instead, considering she nearly fell out of the bed.

"Oh Sasuke, you were there, I was worried for a moment." She gave me a weak smile. I didn't realize how worried I was until I felt my shoulders relax when I saw her awake.

"Uh, Sasuke…could you…um…?" her cheeks flushed, and she looked away from me.

"What?" I sighed when she didn't answer right away. "Sakura, there really is nothing to be embarrassed about, think about what just happened and then I'll understand you blushing." I said gently, well as gently as one can when saying that. I don't want to scare or hurt her more so I'm trying not to be too much of a jerk.

"Could you help me sit up? I can't do it my self." She said, making sure to not look me in the eye.

"Oh." I said, while walking over to her. I grabbed her waist as she slung her arms around my neck. I pulled her into a sitting position; I heard a quick intake of breath next to my ear.

"Are you all right?" I asked as I stopped pulling; she took in a shuddering breath.

"Yes." She whispered, I looked at her face, her eyes were shut and her eyebrows were scrunched up. Her fingers were clutching my shirt, and she was breathing hard.

"Let me go back to the kitchen I'll bring you some food and pain killer okay?" I asked, she nodded as she let go of my shirt, her eyes still closed.

I released her gently while I hurried out of the room to get the food. In the kitchen I got the rice out of the cooker, and poured the cooked vegetables over the rice. I grabbed a glass of water and poured a portion of the pain killer into it letting it dissolve. I grabbed the salve placed it all on a tray and quickly walked back into my room. She was sitting up but looked to be in a lot of pain. I placed the tray over her legs; she smiled at me and began eating.

"Is there anything you need me to do Sasuke?" She asked, taking a sip of water. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She was bored already? Well it didn't really surprise me; she is usually very busy during the day, she works at the hospital and she trains with the Hokage and she trains with Naruto and with me, personally I think she does too much, well I suppose I can make her rest with her bedridden as she is.

"Yes, I need you to feel better." I said as I picked up her empty tray and kissed her forehead. She sighed and said she would but only because that's what I needed. I smiled and shook my head while walking out.

"Sasuke?" I turned my head at the sound of her voice.

"What is it?" I asked looking at her as she squeezed the sheets in her hands.

"You should rest too." She said her head down and not looking in my direction. I turned around facing her completely, I set the tray down on the side table and placed my hand on her cheek, gently I made her face turn to look at me.

"What is it? You have been avoiding my eyes the whole time I've been in this room." I sat on the edge of my bed looking in her eyes to see the beautiful sea green orbs, spilling tears. With the dam already bursting she threw her arms around me and started sobbing into my chest. I was surprised at first but then I wrapped my arms around her and told her everything was going to be alright even though it wasn't.

"Shh, just rest alright? I'm going to clean up and I'll be right back okay?" I said attempting to detach her arms from around my waist, but she wouldn't budge. She turned her tear streaked face to me and started going on about things I didn't understand.

"Oh what will we do Sasuke? I'm scared! I can't stay away from you you're my friend and I love you! But HE told me to stay away! I can't I just can't! And he said he would do something that I don't know-" I cut her off.

"Whoa slow down, what are you rambling about? Who is 'he'? And why would you need to stay away from me?" I asked putting emphasis on the word you. I understood if I had to stay clear of her but not the other way around.

"I-I can't say..." she trailed off while burying her face in my shirt again.

"Sakura tell me." I said forcefully. She shakes her head and gives me a feeble sob. She clutched onto my shirt more tightly, but I grabbed her hands and made her look at me

"Sakura, Tell me what is going on. Other wise I can't help." She shook her head again.

"I can't Sasuke I just can't!" she said shaking her head more making her hair swish back and forth.

"Sakura why not? Just tell me!" I raised my voice more than I wanted but I was getting a little irritated.

"He told me not to…" she whispered. If I hadn't been paying attention I wouldn't have heard her, she was so quiet.

"Who, Sakura? Who told you this?" She shook her head again, and I was getting fed up, I turned her head up to face me, my fingers still on her chin.

"Sharingan!" I could tell she didn't even try to resist almost like she wanted me to know, but not by her telling me, she seemed almost satisfied when I found out that Itachi had dropped by earlier. I released the sharingan; she was looking at my face, to see my reaction. I turned away.

"Itachi," I said his name as is it was the filthiest thing on the earth and there was no chance of it ever being clean. He was the filthiest piece of trash on the earth. And now instead of just dragging me down, and hunting Naruto down, he was also making Sakura's life miserable as well. I know one thing for sure and that is:

"Itachi has got to die."

Well that's it for right now! I hope I don't make you go crazy waiting for the next chapter! Because it'll be awhile before the next chapter comes up. Love ya all! Oh yeah don't forget to review! being dragged out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: tch yeah if Naruto was mine the little "Brotherly love" thing that was in the latest chapter, yeah that, would not have happened.

(Referring to chapter 397 in the Naruto manga)

Semi-Disclaimer: some of the ideas in this chapter were fabricated by sutarumahari.

Hey! long time no see! Yup so this is chapter 4! I know it is quite amazing that I have acctualy written this much, yes anywho this chapter is a bit different because it has our beloved Naru-chan's P.O.V.! yeah! Enjoy!

A Fan of Fire Under a Cherry Blossom Tree of Spring

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura looked at his face, the determination and power he held with just a gaze. She was almost sure Sasuke could beat him, with a bit of impulse control training, at least. She raised her hand and brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"I believe that one day, you will be the one to kill him" he closed his eyes as she caressed his cheek; he placed his hand over hers.

"Thank you," he whispered, as he got up to leave, he turned to her and told her that he'd get some books for her to read while she was recovering. And then they would go see Tsunade for a check up, or to be more specific he wanted to make sure she wasn't pregnant, if she was there would be some problems. And she seemed to understand what they were.

"Alright, what are you going to do?" she asked looking at him her face soft.

"I'm going to take a shower." He said smiling at her when she giggled at the thought. He walked out of the room grabbing the tray on his way, he placed the tray in the kitchen then headed to the library and picked out a few old volumes of some medical texts, he was sure she had never seen them before. He walked back in to the room and handed her the three volumes, her eyes lit up as she saw them.

"Wow Sasuke! Where did you get these, they're wonderful!" she exclaimed, flipping through the pages.

"I'm glad you think so. I'm going to take my shower now, will you be alright for a while?" he smiled as she nodded absentmindedly. She was already engrossed in her reading. He took off his shirt and threw it in a corner; he went to his dresser and grabbed some clean cloths then headed to the shower.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

I stepped into the shower the warm water cascading down from the faucet, it felt good on my skin, but it didn't feel as good as Sakura's hands on me.

"Ah no, I shouldn't think like that." I said to the wall, I just can't help it, Sakura is one of my precious people, and it was Naruto and her that were the ones who were continuously trying to bring me back before, she hadn't given up on me, she still loved me she'd said it her self. But if that love led her to danger, or worse, if she was pregnant because she wanted to love me and I couldn't control myself then it would be my fault if Itachi killed her because of it.

"Damn," I punched the wall, "I hope to kami-sama that she isn't pregnant" I sighed. I turned off the water and put my pants on; I dried my hair off with a towel and then slung it around my neck. I walked back into my bedroom where Sakura had all three books open and spread out on the bed.

"Enjoying yourself?" I asked she looked up at me and grinned then blushed when she noticed I didn't have a shirt on, I rolled my eyes then left the room to grab some food. I was busy making a quick sandwich when I heard a pounding at my front door,

'Oh great just my luck it's probably Tsunade herself to kick my ass' I thought as I made my way to the door, I opened to see Naruto and Ino, both looking like they'd just ran a few laps around Konoha. Not to mention like they looked like they were about to strangle someone, most likely me.

Normal P.O.V.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Ino exclaimed her face turning a shade pinker because of running and because she was blushing. According to both girls' reactions, he had a very nice chest. He smirked inwardly. Naruto on the other hand was not as out of breath nearly as much as Ino was and he was already trying to get in the house.

"So where is she teme?" he asked trying to shove past Sasuke.

"Oh yes! Where is Sakura? We're a little worried about her considering her mom called me and asked if she was spending the night! I told her Yes otherwise her mom would have gone nuts! You know running around the whole village and such?" Ino said this very fast and Sasuke could barely understand her.

"She's fine. She'll be glad you stopped by." He tried closing the door but that was a futile effort, especially with these two.

"Let me see her I won't leave until I do!" Naruto pushed the door open and walked straight past a sighing Sasuke, followed quickly by Ino. Sasuke had tried to look like he was keeping it a secret but, he turned to look at their backs, they were both incredibly stubborn and they would have found out sooner or later. Sasuke preferred later but he doesn't tend to get what he wants when Naruto is involved.

"No, wait come back…" he said without the littlest bit of enthusiasm, not even trying to stop them, he closed the door and sighed.

"EEP?! SAKURA! Why are you wearing Sasuke-kun's clothes!?" Ino had obviously made it to Sasuke's bedroom.

"Ino-pig?! What are you doing here?!" Sakura was surprised to see her friend that was for sure. But she couldn't really answer Ino's question without giving too much away, well that's what she thought at least. Sasuke walked into his room to see Naruto standing there, just staring at Sakura, Sasuke assumed he had already come to a conclusion about what happened, and now he was in shock to find his crush in another guy's bed wearing the same guy's clothes. Ino on the other hand wasn't acting as smart as she normally would.

"Do you mind leaving my room? It's a bit crowded." Sasuke said from the door in a somewhat bored tone. Naruto was still staring at Sakura, when Ino gasped.

"Oooh! I know what's going on! After I left you guys decided to get jiggy with it and make babies!" she exclaimed her hands on her face her eyes visible through her fingers.

Both of the accused cringed at the last part, but other than that didn't say anything. Ino gasped again only this one wasn't playful like the first, it was genuine shock. She should have seen it, he wasn't wearing a shirt and Sakura was wearing _his_ clothes, she was sitting in _his_ bed.

"You…you really…did…did it?" she asked, looking between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looked away guiltily while Sasuke's face remained neutral looking back at Ino.

"What business is it of yours if we did it or not?" Sasuke stated coldly, Ino took a step back.

"Sasuke. Please don't be cold," Sakura said swinging her legs out from under the covers, she tenderly put her feet on the ground, "She is one of our friends, she kind of needs to know," this time she stood slowly. Sasuke inhaled quickly, she wasn't anywhere near the point where she should stand. Naruto heard the intake of breath, and shot Sasuke a glance.

"Yes Ino, I'm no longer a virgin. Happy now? Would you like to chew my ears out or pound me?" Sakura asked walking a few steps to stand in front of her. With each step she took Sasuke became tenser and Naruto noticed, he saw Sasuke's shoulders stiffen and Sasuke's lips become almost white.

Ino stood there for a moment looking at Sakura as if she'd never seen her before. Then to the surprise of them both, Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura in a hug.

"I'm disappointed, yes, I did wish to be Sasuke's first, but I'm glad you're okay, Naruto and I thought you had been kidnapped or something!" She said releasing her and smiling at her.

"Really?" Sakura asked still a little shocked by the hug. Ino didn't seem to hear and continued to rant.

"I guess that means Sasuke is OL now, tch and super Off Limits, because now he's yours you'll most likely pound any girl who looks his way," Ino said sitting on the bed while Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"I will not!" Sakura pouted, she looked at Ino as if she were a bug that she just needed to put outside. Ino giggled, and soon Sakura joined her.

"Well this was fun, but I think there is some Ramen calling my name!" Naruto turned to go but Sakura stopped him.

"Wait Naruto! Please say something?" she said looking at him worriedly, she walked over to him, her arm out reached to place it on his shoulder. But she stumbled a little and the sudden movement caused her to shoot pain through her thighs and cry out. She started to fall but both Sasuke and Naruto were there to catch her. But when Naruto noticed Sasuke there he released her arm and let Sasuke take her. When he saw Sasuke place her on the bed with care, he decided to take his leave.

"You need to be more careful Sakura. Don't make it so you have to stay in bed longer." Sasuke said gently as he set her down next to Ino.

"I know, I'm sorry Sasuke," She said to reassure him, as he sighed in relief she looked up to see Naruto out of the room. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. Sasuke turned around and saw his absence as well. He bent down and kissed Sakura on the lips.

"I'll be back so just stay here and don't move. Ino make sure she stays in bed," with that he left the room too, only in pursuit instead of fleeing.

"Yes, sir!" Ino said with a mock salute. She had been watching the whole exchange with a raised eyebrow. This time she knew exactly what was going on.

"Sooo, Forehead," Ino turned to Sakura on the bed, "tell me all the juicy details!" she demanded with a gleam in her eye.

"Oi, here we go…" Sakura said with a sigh.

Uzumaki Naruto P.O.V.

'Damn, Damn, Damn!' I ran through the darkened streets. Not headed any where in particular. 'I knew they were going to get together eventually, I knew! The want radiating off of them both all the time it was hard to miss! But Why?! Why does it hurt so much?!' I sped up my pace now not really caring where I ended up.

"Damn!" I punched a wall as I ran past it, I didn't care that it was bleeding and then burning a little from the kyuubi's chakra healing the scratches. I ran for awhile until I found my self at the training grounds, the one where I got tied to the post and Sasuke shared his food with me and Sakura fed it to me, I stood on the middle post for a while before I leapt down and collapsed against it.

"This sucks." I whispered, just now noticing the presence nearby.

"You can say that again," Sasuke leapt down from the post, and sat next to me. We sat in silence before he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he started; I could see his face even in the dark, he looked sad and worried and confused with himself.

"Hey don't worry about it I-" he cut me off, he was getting what he wanted me to know out.

"No, Naruto you are my best friend and you pulled me out of the darkness, I won't let you fall into it because you feel heart broken." He said determination in his voice. I gave a harsh laugh at that.

"Oh I know, but don't worry I won't pull a 'Sasuke', just because my two best friends finally realized they've had the hotts for each other for about eight years now." I said laughing at the shock on his face. I continued.

"I know, it just still hurts, and Sakura finally started caring about me once you left, and then you came back, don't get me wrong I'm happy you're back but seriously, you cramped my style! I almost got her to say yes to go out with me!" I said punching the air, he sat there listening to me, smiling at some things, as I told him juvenile things, stuff that didn't make any sense even, but he stayed and he listened, I guess he did care, he didn't laugh at me he didn't make fun of me. He really is my closest friend, sure Sakura listened too, but she tended to give me a full analyst of the situation, so she used my problems as a way to train her mind to be a psychologist. I sighed when I was done. We sat in silence again only this one comfortable, nothing really on my mind after I got my feelings out.

"Naruto?" he said, as we both looked up at the stars.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Naruto, if I ever had to…leave again," my head snapped to face him but I couldn't really see his face it was covered by his bangs, "would you…look after her? Sakura I mean? I don't want her to be alone now that, well as you put it, I have the 'hotts' for her." He looked at me his eyes pools of uncertainty and sadness.

"You're not leaving again are you?" I asked with an edge to my voice, there was no way I was going to let him break her heart twice, I shouldn't have let it happen a first time, but…

"No I'm not but if I ever…got called away. You would look after her wouldn't you?" he asked, with all the sincerity in his voice there was no way, even the coldest heart could say no.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said smiling at him; it wasn't a 'good guy' smile it was a, 'no matter what you can depend on me' smile.

"Good, I'm glad," he smiled back and we hit our fist together before we sat and looked at the stars some more. Life was pretty good, I had the two best, closest, friends in the world, the world was beautiful and everyone was happy. Nothing, nothing could bring me down.

Hmm, that one had some angst in it too didn't it? Well I think it turned out pretty good! Please tell me what you think! Please review! and yeah I know Naru-chan's part is kinda sad put it's okay everything turns out in the end! well...let's hope.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto was mine when I dreamt it was but that was only real in Never Never land which is alive in the hearts of innocent children which is but a dream. (Wow that was a pretty cool disclaimer XD)

Mmm, yes chapter fiiive…I feel really proud of my self. lol

A Fan of Fire Under a Cherry Blossom Tree of Spring

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

Ino looked really eager to hear what I would say, what could I tell her? I can barely walk from the forceful pain of Sasuke's love? Ha, yeah right. I looked at her face her eyes shining. I shrugged.

"…you know…it was…interesting…" I said somewhat lamely. She looked at me like I was insane. I probably am, but who's complaining? Me. Again.

"You are the first girl to do Uchiha Sasuke and you say it was interesting?!" She said shocked. "Come ON girl tell me he swept you off your feet and poured his heart out to you, you know undying love and everything!" I laughed at that one, that was definitely not what happened.

"Spill girl!" she said trying to provoke me. I fell back on the bed, hands behind my head.

"Uhg…well…after you left we went to one of the training fields and it just sort of…happened, like it was spontaneous, just hormones probably." I shrugged while she glared at me.

"That is not exactly what happened tell me every tiny detail!" she poked me in the side as she said every word until I kicked her off the bed. I looked at her on the floor with a smirk

"Why, exactly, should I do that? It was my special time with Sasuke! Maybe I want to keep it between us!" I said teasing her, with an evil smirk adorning my lips while she looked like she could punch a wall with my face on it.

"I bet Sasuke is telling Naruto every detail, why can't you tell me?" she had a point, Naruto and Sasuke confided in each other a lot more than they did in me, but they are best friends, I rarely did keep things from Ino, I mean despite us being rivals in love at one point we're still really close. She told me when she had a problem with her mom and I let her stay over at my house for about a week until the issue was resolved. I sighed, the problem of having really close guy friends is, girl talk just doesn't come easily when boys are apart of the conversation. I sighed and looked at her, she was still glaring.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," I said out loud while thinking, 'not Every detail though' she gave an excited squeak then hoped on the bed and got comfortable. I rolled my eyes while grinning, Ino was predictable, but only because I'd known her for so long, she was addicted to gossip, the moment I was done she would disappear and the whole village would know by morning.

"But, only if you promise not to turn this into the morning report" I added, seeing her smile falter a bit. She sighed.

"Okay, but when can I share?" she pleaded, giving me her puppy dog eyes. Well they worked on her father, not so much on me.

"You can't," her eyes became sadder, I laughed, "WE will tell people when we are ready to." She ginned, like she knew something.

"You said WE not I, WE will tell them not I will tell them" she giggled, I pursed my lips.

"So, it has no significant meaning," I said defensively, she giggled again. I sighed and started telling her what happened, well the censured version at least.

(yeah, no I'm not going over my smut there is room for that in later chapters Wink)

"So not once he proclaimed his undying love for you?" she asked as I finished my story. I shook my head to answer her question.

"That's somewhat depressing." She said tapping her fingers on her cheek.

"You're telling me," I said with a sigh.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

Naruto and I sat outside for a while longer before heading back, I told him he could stay the night if he wanted to, seeing as Ino was going to most likely stay over too. He agreed and said he'd be doing me a favor by keeping him company instead of me having to sit with the girls and have my ears bored off, his words not mine. But I had to agree I didn't want to hear them giggling and getting all romantic about it, I would probably puke if that happened. We came to the house and I pulled out some spare futons for us in my living room. I walked to my room to tell them we were back but stopped when I heard their conversation.

"But why would he do it with you if he doesn't love you? I mean he said he needed you right?" I heard Ino say through the gap in my door.

"Yes he did but, I don't know…" she paused and I heard her shift on the bed. "I don't know really, I think if I'm pregnant he'll stay with me, but if I'm not, he will probably be around less…his brother is after Naruto, and he's a down right bastard, but Sasuke will have to kill him now, I really don't know." She sighed and I frowned, she was certainly right in saying Itachi was a bastard. "I don't know what to do Ino, now I really hope I'm pregnant but at the same time not, it would cause trouble for him and that's the least I want for him right now. Well what ever happens, happens I suppose" she sighed again and Ino tried to cheer her up.

"Hmm that certainly is troublesome, I'm not sure what to do with you Sakura-hey what was that for?!" Sakura giggled.

"That was for sounding like Shikamaru!" she said teasingly.

"Oh I see, I sound like my teammate and I get a pillow in the face!" I heard a thud and I figured Sakura got a pillow in the face too. I sighed and walked back to my living room, Naruto was looking at the pictures on the wall.

"You still have these?" he asked not turning around when I walked in the room. I walked over to where he was standing and saw some of the photos of us when we were younger. I nodded. Naruto raised his eyebrow at me.

"What is it?" he asked, he normally isn't this perceptive of my moods but I guess our little chat a while ago helped to open his senses somehow. I shrugged and he raised my eyebrow at me.

"What is it?" he asked again only this time more seriously.

"Nothing I'm just thinking ,"

"Always a dangerous sign" Naruto said with a grin.

"Oh shut up Ramen Otaku" I threw a couch cushion at him he dodged it and tackled me to the ground.

"Well at least I'm not an Otaku Avenger." He grinned down at me. I glared at him, and rolled over; he stood up, and stared at me.

"Okay you listened to me now I suppose I must let my ears bleed a little, what is it? Is something wrong with Sakura?" he asked as he sat next to me, I rolled over to face him.

"No but there will be if she is pregnant," I started, "If she is Itachi said he'd kill her, so now not only will he be after you but he'll be after her too, this is so messed up. My older brother is bent on killing my two best friends and I'm bent on killing him, this sucks." I said throwing another cushion at the wall.

"You can say that again, hey Sasuke," I looked at him, he was smiling softly, "No matter what, whether she is pregnant or not you can count on me to make sure that your bastard of a brother will never get his hands on her." He finished. I was slightly shocked, his words were comforting for some reason, I didn't feel as worried anymore, and I guess I didn't realize how worried I was until he reassured me. I guess Sakura is apart of my heart now, and I guess he knows it and he'll protect us both. I smiled. I picked up one of the cushions and threw it at his face, it caught him by surprise and he fell back onto the floor.

"Hey dobe," I said he glared at me, "Thanks." He looked at me for awhile then grinned and threw the cushion back at my face.

"Jeez teme don't scare me like that, getting all serious like that!" he laughed some more and proceeded to pummel me with pillows.

"Ah Usurantonkachi!" I yelled as I started hurling the pillows back as he laughed.

Normal P.O.V.

Their pillow pummeling soon turned into an all out wrestling match and only stopped when Ino came out to tell them to shut up because Sakura and her were trying to sleep.

"Yes Ino-sama!" Naruto said laughing, as he flopped onto the couch and looking at her upside down.

"We're sorry we'll sleep soon." Sasuke said looking happier than he had early that day.

Ino stalked back to Sasuke's room mumbling something about Boys being idiots while the two of them laughed it out before finally going to sleep in the living room on the spare futons, because the girls had invaded Sasuke's bedroom.

The next morning the four ninja headed to the Hokage's office, Sasuke was still overly protective of Sakura so he had Naruto carry her there while he watched out to make sure Itachi was well out of the village. Ino was supposed to be rear guard but instead continued to talk to Sakura.

"So, what are you guys gonna name your kid if you're pregnant?" Ino said conversationally.

"Um…I'd rather not think about that…" Sakura said from Narutos' back.

"Oh why not? It'll be fun! Oh I know if it's a boy you can name him Sasuke Junior and then if it's a girl you can name her after me!" she giggled, "Oh or-"

"Ino, drop it." Sasuke said with an air of finality that made Ino shut up until they reached Hokage Tower.

"Sakura, _Gaki_, Uchiha, Yamanaka what are you all doing here this early in the morning?" Tsunade said as she saw who her early morning visitors.

"Hey! How come I'm the _Gaki_?!" Naruto protested as Sakura slipped off his back.

"Because you are one," was the fifths reply, "so why the early morning visit?"

"Um…Shishou…uh," Sakura started.

"What is it? I don't have much time today so could you make this quick." Tsunade said distractedly not noticing her students change in attitude towards her.

Sakura mumbled her needs under breath, while her _sensei_ glared at her.

"Sakura-" Tsunade started to say before Sakura interrupted her.

"I need A pregnancy test!" she said her fists at her side, eyes looking directly into her teachers. Tsunade raised her eyebrow, then looked at the other three people in the room, her eyebrow rising further.

"You…all?" she said slightly sickened.

"AH! No Not that! It was just Sasuke and I!" Sakura said with out thinking, her _sensei_ didn't need to know who it was she had slept with; she didn't need any of the details, bad things would happen, but now it was a little to late.

"Oh? Well I suppose we should get you ready for that test then," Tsunade said as if it was a normal thing, even though inwardly she was plotting the young Uchiha's demise, nobody slept with her students and got away with it.

"Ew! Baa-chan you didn't think we had a foursome did you that's disgusting! There is now way I'd ever sleep with Sasuke! Ah! That's sooo gross!" Naruto said trying to scrub images out of his brain.

"And you really think _I'd_ want to see _you_ in that light dobe?" Sasuke said slightly wary of the ominous force wafting towards him from The Hokage.

"What did you say Teme?!" Naruto said getting defensive for the wrong reason.

"If anyone ever saw you like that dobe" he made a gagging sound, "the thought of anyone wanting you, in itself is just wrong," Sasuke smirked as the five ninja filed out of the Hokage's office and made their way to the hospital.

"If the both of you don't stop arguing like an old married couple I'll personally make sure you guys never sleep with a another woman, or ever, again." Ino said in all of her feminine fury. Tsunade and Sakura laughed as they entered the hospital, Tsunade grabbed a few things before she brought them to a private room.

"Okay Sakura you know the procedure. Let's get this over with so I know how bloody things will get," Tsunade said with a meaningful glance at Sasuke. Who shivered at the thought.

"_Shishou_, please don't make threats this early in the morning." Sakura said laughing nervously.

"Why whatever are you talking about Sakura?" Tsunade said playing innocent, Sakura rolled her eyes then grabbed the things she needed for the test.

Only an hour passed before Sakura came back to the rest of the group.

"So how'd it go?" asked Ino looking at Sakura with a grin.

"I don't know yet it usually takes a few days to process, but Tsunade-_shishou_ said she get them done herself." Sakura said with a sigh sitting down next to Sasuke, "So we'll most likely have the tests in about five seconds." In no less than the stated time Tsunade came through the door, she handed Sakura a folder and then sat down in a chair to rest.

Sakura took the folder and opened it slowly, dreading the contents. She held her breath without realizing it as she read through the report, as she reached the end she let out the withheld breath. Then she turned to Sasuke smiling weakly. Sasuke seemed tense as he waited for the results; he thought Sakura was taking far too long to tell him.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"I'm not pregnant," Sakura said, to the relief of the Uchiha, he let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair.

"Good, I'm glad." He said standing up, then looking at her his face soft, "I'll see you later, I've got something to do." He turned to Naruto and Ino, "Don't let her out of your sight." And then turned around to the frowns and disappeared through the door.

"Great, Babysitting Duty," Ino said with an exasperated sigh as the others, save Sakura, laughed.

Sasuke made way to his home; he knew exactly what he had to do. Now that he knew that Sakura wasn't pregnant, he wasn't positive she was still safe from Itachi's clutches, He would have to make sure she was somewhere safe at all times, and being the Uchiha he was he believed the safest place was near himself.

Sakura was going to have to move in to the Uchiha Mansion until the danger was past.

Wooo! Intense!! Sasuke is getting clingy! lol! Now that Sakura isn't pregnant what is Sasuke afraid of?

Well I'll see you guys with the next installment! Oh wait….what am I going to do?! evil grin Oh yeah Now I remember THAT! laughs maniacally well you'll just have to wait and see what I'm planning to do with the rest of the story! But sadly I've got the dreaded end of the year exams coming up so I won't be posting for a little while! Ja Ne! Please review!

--


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hmm, right yeah no it's not mine, why? Do I look like an artistically talented Japanese dude? No I didn't think so. I am an English undecided person who likes to write draw and eat.

Wooo! Yeah!! my computers not being retarded any more! And I finished another chapter!! Ai ai!! hahaha anywho, hope you enjoy!

A Fan of Fire Under a Cherry Blossom Tree of Spring

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

I was a little disappointed when I saw the results but I didn't let Sasuke see my disappointment, I knew he was relieved, the way he ran his hand through his hair was a sign, and the way his shoulders dropped after he saw was another. I'm not sure why exactly, but I think he really was scared of the chance of me being pregnant, I have a feeling it has something to with Itachi. Maybe if he found out I had been pregnant he would have tried to kill the child, who knows with maniac types like him.

"Come on Sakura let's go get some food." Ino said disrupting my thoughts, Tsunade had already left the room to resume her duties, and Naruto was standing by the window with a thoughtful look on his face. Ino was in front of me smiling, she knew what I was thinking and was trying to distract me, I smiled at her, she really could be a good friend when she wanted.

"Alright, Naruto you coming?" I asked he turned and smiled at me.

"Sure!" he said excitedly. I saw a shimmer of something in his eyes, I didn't need to see it to know what it was, he was happy, sad and confused all rolled into one, I smiled at him as I stood up, I walked over to him and threw my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"Thank you," I whispered, my eyes closed so I couldn't see his expression, he hugged me back quickly before asking,

"For what?" he said it quietly, almost uncertain.

"For being a wonderful friend and amazing person in general," I said looking up to see him blushing slightly; I stepped back and smiled at him.

"Aww, gee Sakura-chan, you're embarrassing me." He said brushing his finger under his nose.

"Not that this isn't sweet and sentimental, but I'm starving, so if we couldn't wrap this up?" Ino said annoyed from the door, I turned to stick my tongue out at her but saw she was smiling, I laughed.

"Alright, let's go eat." I grabbed Naruto and Ino's hands and ran out the door to go to a nearby noodle stand, (not ramen) we all were talking and laughing on the way there.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

I was rummaging through my house looking for one of our scrolls of Sealing, I wanted to make the seal over the curse mark stronger, but I also had other things to do so I gave that up for now, I stood and pocketed the few scrolls we had about sealing, then I walked out of my front door back to the Hokage's Tower. I walked to her office door; I wasn't quite sure how to approach the situation.

"Well are you going to come in or just stand there?" her voice said through the door, I sighed, and opened the door to see her huddled over her overflowing desk of paper work.

"What do you want?" she said through a gap in the paper dunes.

"I need to speak to you about Sakura…" I said not really knowing how to continue. She gave a grunt, to show she was listening.

"Itachi threatened Sakura and I and I need to be able to keep Sakura safe," I said getting right down to it, not really wanting to take to much time about this, she looked up at me with an eyebrow raised, a hard look in her eyes and the corner of her mouth twitching.

"Wha…?" she said, most likely startled due to my bluntness.

"Sakura needs to move in with me so I can keep an eye on her and so I know she is safe." I said, not even trying to hold back, just call me Blunty McGee.

"Why can't we just-" I cut her off.

"Get a whole bunch of ANBU? Because my brother can take them down without batting an eyelash." She glared at me, she knew I had an argument for every single point she would make.

"Very well, Sakura will move into the Uchiha Estate, but you will be guarded by ANBU nevertheless," she saw the look on my face and continued, "not because I don't think you are capable of protecting her but because it will make me feel better." I sighed relenting, "does Sakura already know?" she asked me I shook my head no.

"I'm going to tell her later but I need more help from you." she raised her eyebrow at me, I wasn't surprised by her surprise, I am not the type of person to ask for help, so for me to ask for it directly probably made her think something was wrong.

"What is it?" she asked slowly looking me up and down. I was trying not to roll my eyes but the situation called for it.

"This." I said pulling the scrolls from my pocket and placed it on a clear spot on her desk.

She took one and unfurled it, "You want to re-enforce the seal over your curse mark?" she asked without me having to explain, I suppose she was the Hokage for more than one reason, besides her being busty.

I nodded, "But I can't manage it by myself, and I don't want Sakura knowing or else she'll worry needlessly." I saw the shadow of a grin on her face, I wasn't sure what for but she looked at me again, the hard look in her eyes gone.

"Alright, come back in two hours, I'll have everything ready then, Help Sakura move in, then come back and tell Naruto to watch over her, oh and the first chance you see him tell him to come see me," she said looking back down at her paperwork, a slight smirk on her face, she was probably going to use this as an excuse to get out of finishing all of the work she had left, I rolled my eyes.

"Alright Hokage-sama" I said snorting at her as I turned around and left to go find my new house mate.

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura, Naruto and Ino were all eating at a noodle stand making pleasant conversation.

"Hey Sakura-chan when you and Sasuke decide to get married can I be the best man?" Naruto asked happily as the two girls choked on their noodles.

"Na-naruto!" Ino said red faced and juice running down her cheek.

"Naruto I don't think that's going to happen, Sasuke will probably focus on killing his brother more than anything right now, so," she shrugged, "and besides, that would be Sasuke's decision."

"Oh" Naruto said slightly abashed.

"What would be my decision?" Sasuke said as he entered the stand, pushing past the flaps.

"Nothing!" they all said quickly, Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Right, Sakura can I talk to you?" he asked, pushing the flaps aside for her to go out from.

"Uh…sure." Sakura got up and stepped outside with him behind her.

Once outside the flaps she turned to him. "What is it?" she asked, hands on her hips and eyebrow raised.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

I looked at her for a moment then chuckled, she looked so cute when she looked at me like that. I smirked then grabbed her hand and dragged her out of earshot of the noodle shop.

"Sakura, how do you feel about moving in with me?" I asked watching her face and suppressing another smirk at her reaction.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay with living with me?" I asked, the corners of my mouth twitching.

"Well...yeah-but...I mean-why...what?" she stammered, obviously confused. I chuckled.

"I want to make sure Itachi stays away from you so you'll be living at the Uchiha estate from now on, and Tsunade wants you to be with an ANBU at all times. So you should pack tonight and be ready for me when I come to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Oh Okay, so I guess I should go and get started on that." Her smile was strained as she turned and began walking home. I was tempted to follow her but I had other things to take care of. I turned and walked back to the noodle shop.

"Hey, Sasuke, I was wondering If you and Sakura get married, hypothetically, who would be your best man?!" Naruto was in my face the second I walked back into the shop. I shoved his face to the side and sat on a stool.

"Hyuuga, and that's not likely to happen, and since when do you know words like 'hypothetically' anyway?" I said leaning back on the counter waiting for him to catch up.

"Honestly," Ino sighed next to me, "Where is Sakura anyway?" she asked looking at me.

"At home I expect," I said smirking at the face Naruto was making.

"What already? It's not even dark." she said frowning at me. I sighed.

"Hey! Why would Neji be your best man and not me?! And what do you mean since when did I know words like that?!" I snorted, as Naruto finally caught up, trying to ignore Ino's stare.

"Hyuuga isn't loud like you, and he wouldn't hire a whole bunch of whores for a bachelor party that's why it's Hyuuga." I said cocking my head to the side smirking at him, knowing he would remember his sad excuse of a welcome home party for me a few years back. He frowned at me.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked just now noticing her absence.

"At home, packing probably." I shrugged and stood, "Oh and Naruto the hokage wants to see you, ten minutes ago I think." I said starting to walk away, but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Why is Sakura packing? Is she going somewhere? What happened?" Naruto asked , Ino looking at me, well trying to x-ray me would be more accurate, over his shoulder.

"She's moving in with me, that's why." and then I walked out of the shop and headed back home to make preparations.

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

I sighed as I slowly made way around my room gathering things I needed and things I didn't want to leave behind, in my closet I rummaged through the boxes at the back, there wasn't much I needed in them and most of the trinkets where still there due to nostalgia. I sighed again and came back out of the dark closet.

Of course Sasuke only wanted me near by so he could get his hands on Itachi, even though I wasn't pregnant I was still a target, anyone associated with Sasuke was a target, and physically I was closest to him, well temporarily, or not considering I'll be living with him but still...

"Ugh!" I said exclaimed throwing my favourite calendar on top of the pile of clothes in my suitcase on my bed. What exactly was our relationship? It couldn't be a one night stand could it? Or maybe it was an experiment? I didn't understand this anymore, and usually my comprehension skills were top notch. It didn't help that at first I thought Sasuke wanted me to move in with him like a couple, not for the reason he gave.

Still angry at myself I went to my desk and grabbed the photos I had displayed there, my second favourite; the one of Team Seven before the whole Orochimaru incident, flew onto the pile of clothes, the second one; was of me and Naruto, taken two years after the first, holding up bells at the camera with huge smiles and flashing peace signs, followed the first, the next was of me and Ino trying to look sexy, but failing, landed lightly on the bed, then came one of the rookie nine; everyone was laughing, or smirking as Naruto was frozen mid fall, I laughed as I threw that one along with the others, the next was of Team Seven reunited, this one was my Favourite, Kakashi had his hands on Naruto and Sasuke's heads, his eye was crinkled so he was smiling, Naruto had his arms crossed and was grinning widely, he was definitely older in this one, taller and less boyish looking, then me short hair, and leaning on Naruto but my hand resting on Sasuke's shoulder, I was smiling too about to laugh, because Naruto was being stupid the moment the picture had been taken, but the best part was Sasuke, he was smiling too laughing at Naruto He was older too his hair longer and his face sharper, I loved this picture because it gave me hope, it meant Sasuke could let go of things even for a moment, just long enough for a shutter to snap closed. I smiled at the photo before putting it in my bag.

I grabbed my calendar again and flipped it open checking the date and froze.

"No" I whispered, staring at the tiny red dot in the corner of the box, it couldn't be , no the timing was just off, yes I could be late by a day or so that made no difference, my period wasn't late by weeks, just a day was okay.

It was fine, because there was no possible way that I could be pregnant.

well that's it for now because Marching band is exhausting and if I don't practice I'll get kicked in the ass. Please review. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Belongs to: .com/

Holy shit!...seven chapters...I am amazed, hey you know why there's seven?! Because so many people reviewed...at first, but know I feel all unloved...*kicked puppy look* so you should review...it keeps me happy, and my brainwaves rolling, so chapters come out faster. So Review Please? *puss in boots eyes*

I am sorry it took so long I've been kinda busy, you know passing some classes not passing others, it's hard taking three ish college classes as a junior in high school. You should try it sometime. Nante Na! Well anywho, it's unlikely I'll be able to do another chapter anytime soon unless I get motivation within the next week? Thanks!

Disclaimer: I wish I lived in Japan...that'd be cool their technology is awesome...yeah not mine.

Fan of Fire and Cherry Blossoms

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

I was going around the house trying to clean up but there really wasn't much to clean, considering my first year on house arrest I really didn't have anything else to do so I'd cleaned, and now it was practically spotless. That was good in a way, Ninja should be precise and clean, in every aspect of their lives. A precise shuriken shot, an organized living space, a clean kunai cut, a spotless home.

I sighed, closing the door to my parents bedroom, that's where Sakura would sleep, the bed was big but comfortable, the room could get a little lonely at times, but it was the best in the house.

I looked out the window, there was a bird in the large oak, singing carelessly, until another bird and landed on the same branch, they sang together weaving in and out of a dissonant harmony before flying off. There was one thing I really didn't like about the Uchiha Estate, and that was it was so empty, so quiet, so...so very lonely. After the massacre, it was very hard for me to live in this house, I was always expecting to see my mother standing at the stove, then turning to smile at me and ask me how my day was. My father sitting there and reading reports, asking Itachi about how he handled his missions, my brother sitting at the table sharpening his tools, getting ready to go on another mission, promising me he'd play later. But then it turned into a memory, one I savored, but couldn't help but let fade, after all human memories fade after time. I think it was hardest for me to accept I'd never see my mother again, she was always there for me, always caring for me and treating me like I was just as important as Itachi, she was always waiting for me with open arms and a smiling face. A clear image of my mother was at the forefront of my mind.

"Welcome home, Sasuke," she'd say.

The image began to dissolve, to fade before it started to become whole again, to become clear.

Pink lips, the edges pointing upward in a kind, warm smile, surrounded by soft flesh slightly flushed at the cheeks, enhancing the emerald green eyes, also smiling welcoming me, soft pink hair framed her face, her hands together in front of her, her red dress flowing in the breeze, she stood on her toes, ready to run to me.

"Sasuke-kun!" she said.

"Sasuke? Are you home?"

I snapped back to reality at the sound of her voice, I heard her walking through the halls uncertain.

"I'm here," I said, walking out to the living room where I had heard her stop. She stood there with a suit case and a small traveling bag beside her. She looked unsure and timid.

"Hey," she said holding her arm with her other hand, looking at me nervously.

"Hey," I replied, my eyebrows furrowed, "You didn't have to come on your own you know, I was going to come pick you up."

"I know, I just didn't want to trouble you though." she said giving me a strained smile.

"It wouldn't have troubled me," I said walking over to her and bending down to grab her suit case.

"Really?" she whispered, I stood straight, looking at her in the eyes.

"Of course not, you are no trouble to me." I said lifting my hand to brush my fingers against her cheek. She looked slightly relieved but still somewhat troubled.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" I asked.

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

I deliberated, Should I tell him? If I told him he would probably be very protective of me which I wouldn't argue with, but then he would be more intent than ever on killing Itachi. He would be burdened with training and with me, I knew from experience that pregnant women, were some what of a handful. But then again, I probably wasn't even pregnant in the first place , I was most likely just overreacting, I could be a day late, it had happened before.

But what if I was?

"I'm fine, just worrying about how my parents will do without me." I smiled at him.

No I wouldn't tell him. I'd keep him in the dark, until I knew for sure.

"Were they okay with the whole moving thing?" He asked as he led me down the hall.

"Yeah they were fine, actually they seemed really pleased by it for some reason." Sasuke chuckled.

"What?" I asked as he stopped in front of a door. He turned and smirked at me before he led me into the room.

"What?" I asked again, then looked at the room.

"You'll be staying here." he said and put my suitcase next to the dresser.

I looked around there was a large oak desk in front of the wide window, the door to the bathroom next to the desk, The king sized bed was on the far wall with a blue comforter with the Uchiha symbol in the middle, The dresser was opposite the bed next to a floor to ceiling mirror.

"But Sasuke, isn't this your...?" I turned to him, he was looking at me.

"Yes, I wanted you to be comfortable," He gave me a small smile.

"Oh," I said, going back to marveling the room.

"I'll go start dinner while you unpack." He said closing the door behind him.

"Alright," I said to the empty room.

It was so cold in here, it was a very nice room of course, but it was still very cold, and lonely. I liked my old room better, it was warmer and more welcoming. I sighed as I began to put my clothes in the dresser. This might be uncomfortable.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

'Oi, this is going to be uncomfortable'_,_ I thought as I headed back to the kitchen, 'there was an odd look on her face as I left I wonder what it was about.' I began to prepare dinner, I heard her moving about in the room, her soft foot falls, padding gently against the wood. Sakura was an interesting girl, if she was hurt she didn't like to be babied, and if she needed to she could kick major ass. But if she were caught unaware by something she was fragile just like any girl can be. Victim and heroine, she played both parts really well, but which one was the facade?

'Well that's something I can worry about later, I need to focus on my curse seal and on protecting her from Itachi. I need to talk to Tsunade and see if I can get that seal taken care of. I'll see her tomorrow. I hope Sakura will be alright being alone for awhile.'

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

I paced back and forth in my room, nervously biting at my nails. A habit I had rid myself of when I had entered the ninja academy, but right now it sprang right back. I was so nervous it didn't even cross my mind that my nails looked horrible.

"Oh no Oh noo," I said shakily, it had been two weeks, and still no visit from mother nature. I'm pregnant, now I know for sure. But what is Sasuke going to say? "Oooh, What Am I going to do?" I opened the door to my bedroom and went to the library where I knew Sasuke was, bent over a book and giving his attention to protecting me in his house. I had to tell him, and now was a better time than later, right? Well better than him finding out when I start showing. I sighed, knocked on the door and stepped in.

"Um Sasuke?" I asked tentatively, I stepped all the way in and closed the door behind me. I heard a muffled response a little ways away. I walked past a few shelves and found Sasuke sitting at a desk with volumes stacked up in front of him.

"Sasuke, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you," I said stand a few feet away.

"Sure what is it Sakura?" He said not lifting his head from the book.

"Um, Well...Sasuke I...Uh..." I mumbled, he looked up at me this time.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" He had his eyebrows furrowed as he looked me up and down checking for injuries. I almost rolled my eyes. I was a big girl I could handle injuries.

'**Oh no a paper cut help me Sasuke!'** Inner Sakura whimpered sarcastically.

"I'm not hurt Sasuke, not exactly. Um actually, I'm uh..."

"Sakura, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but I'm rather busy at the moment, can't this wait?" He said, seeing I wasn't hurt. I frowned at him.

"As a matter of fact, no it can not. It is rather important, life changing important. I had to get my ass and courage up in order to come and tell you but now," I turned to leave, "I don't think I will, since me and my business aren't as important as your reading." I know it was immature and I know it was childish but I really couldn't help myself. I stormed out of the library and I slammed the door on my way out. It really wasn't fair of me considering all that Sasuke had done for me, but I wanted an excuse to not tell him. In truth I was being a scardy-cat, or scardy-blossom, whatever, I just didn't want him to find out from me. But how else would he find out?

"Uhg!" I went into the kitchen and made myself some tea. I was facing the teapot on the counter when I felt him walk into the room. He silently made his way over to me, he stopped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry, I've been so focused on other things I haven't been able to pay any attention to you, you must be lonely. I'm sorry, what is it you wanted to tell me?" his breath whispered on my cheek, his front was warm against my back. I grabbed one of his hands and brought it up to my cheek, placing it against my skin, he was so warm.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm so scared, " the tears started falling then, Sasuke grabbed my shoulders then and turned me around gently, he wrapped his arms around me and held me closely as I cried.

"Shhh, It's okay, I'll protect you," he said softly, one of his hands came up and whipped away my tears.

"Oh Sasuke that's not it!" I wailed, oh it was all coming out now.

"What is it then? No mater what it is I'll be with you," He said, I sniffled and then threw my arms around him.

"Oh Sasuke! I-I..." I took my face away from his chest, which was still very nice by the way, "I'm pregnant, Sasuke."

He froze, the only things that moved were his eyes. He looked at me, then gently pried me away from him, he looked down at my stomach and activated his sharingan, at first I thought he was angry, but then I realized he was looking for another chakra signature, and by the way he looked when he looked back at me, his eyes back to normal. I was right there were two chakra signatures, I was pregnant.

"Sasuke I-" but I was cut off by his lips, he was crushing my lips with his. When he broke off for air he grabbed me too him.

"Don't worry I'll protect you, and our child. Itachi won't get a hand on either of you. Sakura I will protect you with my life." he kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my tears started again though this time they weren't for fear, they were for an emotion completely different. We stood there locked in each others arms for a long time before he picked me up and brought me to the bed where he laid me down and pulled up the blankets. He lay beside me until I fell asleep.

It was a very scary thought. Having a baby at the age of sixteen. But here I was, I was pregnant. I was pregnant and I wasn't ready to be a mother. I was pregnant and I had no idea what I was going to do now. I was pregnant and we had to make sure Itachi didn't find out. Or else we'd all be hunted. Sasuke, Me and our unborn baby.


	8. Chapter 8

By .com/

Chapter eight?! OMFG!!!!! I can't believe it!!!

well then anywho thanks for sticking with me for this long it's crazy I know!

And just for that I've got a surprise for you at the end! That's right! Moooooooore SMUT! Ain't ya happy? Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: is this really necessary anymore? No well good.

Fan of Fire and A Cherry Blossom

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

I sighed, I was leaning out of the open window, in Sasuke's bedroom, on the bench that was next to it. I'd been sleeping in Sasuke's room for the past few nights, normally he won't let me out of his sight. Ever since he found out I was pregnant he's been unbearably protective, if we weren't in this situation, Itachi and his death wish for all of us, I'd think his protectiveness was sweet, but now it's so...

"Uhg", I rested my head on my arms and looked out the window. There were birds fluttering around, twittering away, not a care in the world.

"No fair," I muttered, the little bird had company, but I was all alone right now. Well technically I was never alone, there were always six ANBU around the house but they weren't adequate company. Unless...

"Naruto? Are you there?" I yelled out the window, hoping my friend was there. I heard a thud above me.

"Is something wrong Sakura-chan?" I heard his voice coming from directly above me.

"No I was just lonely, do you have a minute?" I asked, he jumped down in front of me he was fully clad in his ANBU outfit, he had a fox mask covering his face but I could tell he was smiling anyway.

"Sure thing! What did you want to talk about?" He asked and sat cross legged in front of me on the grass, I couldn't help it I started to giggle.

"What? What is it? Ne, Sakura-chan?" and that made me giggle even harder, it took me a little while to stop, and when I did I had tears of mirth running down my cheeks and I was gasping for breath.

"Oh Naruto I missed you, so what have you been doing? I can't believe it we haven't seen each other in, what, two weeks? And it feels like longer cause we used to hang out all the time." I said after all my giggles had subsided.

"Oh don't I know it, man since I was initiated as an ANBU I haven't had anytime at all, but I was really happy when Sasuke requested to have my team be the one that guards you." he smiled, though I couldn't see it I just knew, he's such a smiley person.

"Really? Sasuke requested it?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah he thought you'd be more comfortable if you knew the people guarding you." he shrugged.

"Oh yeah I suppose that makes sense-"

"Uzumaki, why aren't you at your post?" An ANBU hopped down off the roof he had long dark brown hair tied at the bottom. He had the wolf mask of the six guards, I also knew he was the captain.

"Sakura needed some company so she asked if I could talk, is that wrong?" Naruto asked, his head cocked to the side confused.

"Hello Neji-kun!" I said happy to see another friend. The Captain seemed to wilt when he heard his name, he must not want to be recognized, oops.

"Sakura-san..." he said, like he was worried about me, aww he does have emotions.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to get Naruto-kun in trounle, I was just lonely. But I'm also happy to see you." I said smiling at him.

"I am also very glad to see you are well Sakura-san," he replied, and that started another bout of giggles, Naruto joined in this time too.

"Wow Taichou, you're always so formal, is that how you kill people too? 'You shall die now, farewell.'" Naruto imitated his voice, and tried to stand like Neji this brought on more laughter, I wasn't sure but I think Neji was blushing slightly, like he'd actually said that before. I wouldn't be surprised if he'd had. While I was giggling I got a funny feeling in my stomach, and before I knew it I had run to the rest room, I was leaning over the toilet when Naruto and Neji came to stand in the doorway.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?!" Naruto asked worriedly, he was looking around the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and handed it to me, and right after I'd whipped off my face I was leaning over the toilet again.

"Sakura?" I heard Sasuke calling from the front hall.

"She's in here!" Naruto said shakily, he must have been really worried about me, aww how sweet of him.

"Sakura? Sakura are you alright?!" Sasuke came into the bathroom and took my face in his hands, resting his hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever, what's the matter, where does it hurt?" he asked me seeming more worried than Naruto.

"I'm fine I must have eaten something rotten," Yeah uh huh thats what's wrong, HA! I tried to get up but my arm gave out and both Sasuke and Naruto helped me up. Neji was staring at me and Sasuke noticed, oh boy.

"Is there something wrong Hyuuga?" He asked fiercely. Neji looked at him then back at me.

"Byakugan!" he said all of the sudden, I 'eeped' and Sasuke and Naruto became absolutely still. Neji was looking me over, then he must have stopped his Byakugan cause he relaxed and turned away.

"No nothing is wrong." and then he was gone.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as Sasuke carried me back to bed, sigh, oh yeah I've got service.

"Who knows?" Sasuke said setting me on the bed and putting pillows behind me, Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"Sasuke we need to tell him, better from us than anyone else, right?" I asked, currently the only people who knew I was pregnant were Tsunade-shishou, and my parents because they had a right to know but they knew to keep it quiet. Naruto had a right to know, after all, he was our closest friend.

"Tell me what?" he asked, he took off his mask and set it on the bedside table, he looked from me to Sasuke. Sasuke was looking at me and he nodded. Oh great that means I had to tell him. I took a deep breath.

"Naruto, I'm pregnant." a range of emotions ran across his face, why did he take off his mask? First hurt then anger then happiness.

"Really? A baby?!" He said happily both Sasuke and I shushed him.

"Yes, but you mustn't tell anyone! Otherwise we'll be in deep trouble." I said, he stared at me, then nodded, and came to sit on the edge of the bed. He took my hand.

"Sakura-chan, if it's a boy. Will you name him after me?" he asked seriously. Both Sasuke and I broke out into laughter.

"What? I'm serious!" He pouted, and crossed his arms. "Well it'd be cool...Anyway, Well now I guess I'll have to be on super guard won't I? We can't have Itachi finding out can we?" Naruto said seriously, Sasuke nodded.

"Yes I've been talking with Tsunade, asking if it would be possible for me to go and find Itachi, she says she doesn't have a problem with it as long as an ANBU team comes with me, but I really don't want that, I-" I cut him off.

"Well that's too bad, because I'm coming with you." I said stiffly, this conversation was not making me happy.

"You most certainly are not!"

"Hell no!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto spoke at the same time and Sasuke looked paler than usual at the thought of me being there. (OMFG no way! Paler?! *faint*)

"Well I don't see why not, I'm still a kunoichi, I should be able to help." I said crossing my arms.

"Sakura, that is one thing I will not have. I will not expose you and my child to danger. Do you understand?" Sasuke said it fiercely and finally before he left the room.

"Sakura-chan, I know it doesn't seem like it but Sasuke really super cares about you, and he doesn't want you hurt. So go easy on his nerves okay?" Naruto said before he grabbed his mask and leaped out the window

I sighed, being told that by Naruto of all people makes one feel extremely bad. I sat in bed for awhile, maybe I could make it up to him...somehow. I stood and made my way to the library where I knew Sasuke was again. I let myself in, silently making my way back to where Sasuke was leaned over a chart and book. He knew I was there.

"Do you need something Sakura?" he asked not in a what one would say, kindly way. I stepped over to him and hesitantly wrapped my arms over his shoulder, I rested my head on his shoulder, my mouth right next to his ear.

"I'm sorry, I was frustrated, and lonely. I was trying to get back at you for leaving me alone earlier. Will you forgive me?" I whispered into his ear. He was still for a moment before he took one of my hands and pulled me around to sit on his lap, where he proceeded to kiss me. It was fierce and possessive.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair, oh how I loved his hair it was dark and smooth I loved running my fingers through it, and from his reaction he liked it too. He broke off the kiss.

"Yes you are forgiven," he smirked and started to kiss me again, this time his hands got in on the action too, he started rubbing my back and legs. I gave a moan into his mouth, I pulled on his hair to provoke him.

"Please don't stop..." I whimpered when we broke for air. He shut his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I don't want to hurt the baby" he placed his hand on my still somewhat flat stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"The baby will be fine, besides it helps, sex helps me and it helps the baby, endorphins are a good thing,"* I grinned, he looked at me then nodded. He picked me up and we moved to his room, he laid me down on the bed and then cocked his head to the side, looking at me.

"What? What is it?" I asked nervously, he grinned at me

"Oh I was just thinking how cute you look with your clothes off." he smirked at me, I blushed and smacked his arm before I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for another kiss. He swung one of his legs over me so he was straddling my hips. His hands were by my head, one making it's way to my chest to remove my shirt. I started in on his as well, slipping it above and over his head so his chest was exposed. I ran my fingers over it. It was very well toned, and way nice to look at, I took one of his nipples and pinched, he gasped and I laughed. Right then I noticed that his curse mark looked faded and there were several more restricting seals around it, that must have been what he was doing earlier, I smiled.

He took that chance to remove my own shirt and then my pants, so I was only in my bra and underwear. He looked at me again.

"I was right you are cuter without clothes," he smirked, I blushed again before rolling my eyes.

"Just shut up and kiss me again," he chuckled before he bent down and kissed my stomach, then he returned to my lips.

While his mouth was occupied he started rubbing my breasts with his hands, I moaned, he removed my bra and underwear while I took care of his pants and boxers. He kissed my neck and continued to massage my breasts. I grabbed his hair when he moved his hand to my womanhood. Damn that felt good.

I moaned, and my hips bucked, he took that chance to insert one of his fingers and slowly start moving it, I gave a gasp of pleasure.

"Oh-Oooh!" he took that chance to take my mouth again, he thrust in his tongue this time too, he put in another finger, his tongue and fingers working at the same speed, my hips bucked again. He inserted a third finger and began to speed up, when it felt as if I'd explode, he removed his fingers, I started to protest when he replaced them with his length. He moved in slowly so as not to hurt me again.

It was too slow, I bucked up and took him all in, he gasped, while I moaned in pleasure. Since he knew I was okay he started to move, a thick film went over my eyes as I reached climax, we came at the same time. Gasping each other's name.

"Sakura...oh Sakura..." he whispered in my ear, he was laying atop me, he moved away from me before wrapping his arms around me and setting his chin on my head.

"Sasuke? Are you alright?" I asked breathlessly.

"I'm more than alright..." he sighed, he looked down at me and smiled.

"Sasuke?" I asked, he kissed me again, in away I'd never felt before it was needy yet gentle, the kiss from someone who loves you. He kissed me until he and I needed air, he had one arm around my waist and the other was around my neck. He pulled my head into his chest, and started combing his fingers through my hair, it felt very nice, I was drifting off when he whispered in my ear.

"Sakura, I love you, I want to stay with you forever, I want you to marry me."

1) This is true, making love while a woman is pregnant, does help, I can't remember why, but I think it has something to do with endorphins. *shrug* oh well.


	9. Chapter 9

By my Girl!

.com/

Yay chapter nine!!!!! Hooza! No wait, BONZAI!!!!! lol

I know yer all itchen to read the next chapter so here it is! Enjoy!

Fan of Fire and A Cherry Blossom

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

Sakura was looking at me like she couldn't believe her ears, her eyes were sparkling, the rims had tears about to spill over. I didn't want her cry.

"What did you say?" she whispered, the shadows from outside outline her face. She was beautiful and I just stared at her face trying to take it all in.

"Sasuke?" she whispered, I smiled at her then kissed her forehead. That seemed to reassure her.

"Really you really want to?" she asked excited this time, I nodded, and she burst into tears.

"Sakura?!"

"Oh Sasuke I'm so Happy!" She grabbed onto me harder, bawling her eyes out and smiling like an idiot, I laughed because I simply couldn't help it.

"Oh the wedding is going to be wonderful! Ino will go nuts! She can be the maid of honor, and then Hinata and Tenten can be brides maids, Oh we should have it in the summer, oh wait but the baby will be born...by...then..." she looked at me then, disappointment etched on her beautiful face.

"But...we can't, can we?" She turned away from me, I'd hadn't meant to get her hopes up like that, but at least I wasn't the one who'd dashed them, she'd done that on her own. "Itachi will know something is up if we get married on record..." she trailed off, tears of disappointment trailing down her cheeks.

"Don't you worry, the moment Itachi's heart stops beating you can start planning the most extravagant wedding in the history of weddings, alright?" I placed my fingers on her cheek, and pulled her to look at me.

"Alright?" I whispered, my lips hovering over hers. she blinked then smiled and pecked my cheek.

"Alright, but I get to plan it before Itachi is dead, and the moment his body touches the ground you are at the end of the isle to receive me, how's that?!" She said sitting up, getting excited again. I shook my head in exasperation but I was smiling. She squealed, I sighed. She started planning it out loud again, oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?

"Hey do I have to walk down the isle covered in Itachi's blood or will you give me a chance to clean up?" I asked, teasing her. She glared at me, oops.

"Just kidding, Future Mrs. Uchiha" I whispered pulling her down for a kiss. She blushed furiously, but kissed me back with just as much vigor as I kissed her.

"I am so not going to get used to that any time soon." she said still blushing. I laughed. She looked at me quizzically.

"I'm just really happy you said yes, or I suppose you implied it really, or was that my imagination?" I raised my eyebrow, she glared at me again before she bopped me on the head and stood up, still unclothed I might add.

"I'm going to take a shower," she went out the door, I sighed but she stuck her head back through the door, "You coming?" I was out of the bed and down the hall in seconds, with Sakura laughing behind me. Right now life was pretty good.

Normal P.O.V.

Sakura now had things to concentrate on while Sasuke spent most of his time training with the help of some of the guarding ANBU. Sakura spent her days planning the wedding, and her nights with Sasuke. They had gone to see Tsunade to tell her of there plan for matrimony, her reply had surprised them both.

"About damn time!" She'd said downing a glass of sake. Shizune was laughing nervously beside her, but she'd given them the paper work, so on paper they were married, but other than that it was their secret, shared with only a few.

Life was going good for them both except for the impending battle that was drawing near. The nearer it came the more Sakura began to fret. She knew she shouldn't, Sasuke was an excellent Ninja, but his brother, he was just horrible. She tried to not let her worry show, but it was evident and Sasuke knew.

Sasuke didn't like worrying her, he knew it was bad for the baby, but just her being worried for him in the first place, troubled him. Not to mention her new morning sickness, since Sasuke had never been around a pregnant woman before, (he was gone during Kurenai's pregnancy just FYI), so while she was bent over the toilet, he was hopeless. Running around like a hopeless idiot, but luckily, Naruto who had had expirience around pregnancy before, was there to help. It was three weeks after the couple had told Naruto about the baby when Sakura got bored again, and went outside to watch Sasuke train. (seven weeks, but only if yer counting)

"Again Hyuuga" Sasuke panted, he was sweating up a storm, bent over and covered in bruises. Neji was standing across from him also breathing hard but not looking as worse for wear as Sasuke. Naruto was sitting on the wall around the house, watching and judging if needed, but when he saw Sakura he jumped down and went to stand next to her.

It made perfect sense that the Uchiha had asked a Hyuuga for help training, after all their fighting style was quite similar, not to mention Neji was an ANBU Captain, he did know how to fight. Right now it looked like Sasuke was working on trying to break through Neji's Byakugan so he wouldn't get caught in a genjutsu that another member of the team was trying to enforce on Sasuke. It made perfect sense if Sasuke wanted to beat Itachi, he also needed to break through the Mangekyou Sharingan. So the genjutsu was acting like the Mangekyou while Neji was acting as everything else that Itachi could dish out.

"Hey Sakura-chan how are you?" Naruto asked sitting down next to her on the edge of the house.

"Oh alright I suppose, I'm just bored, I've read most of the medical books in the great Uchiha Library. So now I don't know what to do with myself." She sighed. Naruto grinned at her.

"Already have the wedding all planned out?" he asked quietly, she looked at him shocked, but he flicked his eyes toward Sasuke before looking back at her, She rolled her eyes.

"It's fine, but I can't do much more with it without telling people but we have to wait for that." she sighed sadly, then looked at Naruto with a smirk of her own, "So you're the best man are you?" He looked embarrassed, but nodded.

"Maybe I can tell Ino...No I can't. She's got the hugest mouth in Konoha, so do you want to see what I've got planned out?" She asked, an evil gleam in her eye.

"Um...you know...I think I should get back to-" he was interrupted by another team member who teleported in by smoke.

"Taichou! We've got an intruder!" He said immediately. It was only a second before Naruto had Sakura in his arms, ready to run if needed, Sasuke was in front of him, all signs of fatigue gone, the other five ANBU members took positions around them, Neji was at the top of the wall, his Byakugan activated and giving orders.

"Fox you have the responsibility to get Sakura out if something comes, Dog you will cover Fox, Rat and Cat you will stay with Uchiha, and Lynx you stay with me."

"Sir!" they all confirmed and took there positions. A sinister laugh filled the yard, but it wasn't deep, it wasn't Itachi.

"There!" Neji said pointing at the roof.

"Well well, I didn't think you'd have protection Sasuke-kun." A cloaked figure hissed, he was on the roof, with his back to the setting sun. "I thought you were stronger than that, you don't need protection Sasuke-kun, unless..." The figure removed the hood.

"Kabuto!" Sasuke shouted, "No, Orochimaru, how long did it take you to over come Kabuto's mind?" Sasuke sneered.

Oro-Kabuto, snickered, "Why no time at all my dear Sasuke-kun, unlike you, he knew how to get power by submitting to me, he was my smartest pupil. It's a pity you couldn't live up to him." He laughed.

Sasuke was shaking with anger, his fist was clenching and unclenching, anticipation for smashing his face in. Sakura noticed all this and opposed to it greatly, she decided she would take care of it, after all it had been a long time since she'd had a good fight.

"Naruto, would you mind putting me down?" she asked softly, he looked at her shocked. She looked at him meaningfully, he raised his eyebrows but set her down on her feet. Sasuke was unaware of this and was ready to charge, when she placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, startled

"Sakura?" she smiled at him reassuringly, then stepped in front of him and passed Neji and two other ANBU members. When Oro-Kabuto, saw this he started cackling.

"Sending a woman to fight Sasuke?! Well this isn't what I expected, but it'll do!" he took stance while Sakura just stood there and smiled.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. She looked back at him and smiled. She stuck her hand in her pocket and took out her gloves and slipped them on. Then she went at Oro-Kabuto with amazing speed and hit him right in the jaw, he was surprised to say the least when he flew across the yard and slammed into the wall. The wall cracked with the force. (Did I mention Sakura is a BEAST!?)

"That was for all the shit you put my Shishou through," she ran at him again and kicked him in the gut, he went through the wall this time.

"That was for taking away Sasuke," Oro-Kabuto, shot his tongue out she side-stepped it, grabbed it and pulled, he came flying at her and she punched him with chakra loaded force.

"And that one, that one was for me, because you're a stupid snakey BASTARD!" she pulled on his tongue again and threw him out of the yard, he hit another house with a loud thud and stopped moving. Sakura turned to the stunned audience and sighed.

"Ah, what a great stress reliever," she said cheerfully.

"Sakura..."Sasuke took a step towards her his face whiter than a sheet, "Please never do that to me again-" he was cut off by a startled gasp as Sakura was grabbed by a long pink rope and pulled through the hole in the wall.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke was through the wall followed by the ANBU team just as she was pulled through. They saw as she was slammed into the wall by Oro-Kabuto's tongue, she fell to the ground and was on her hands and knees glaring at him when, there was the sound of thousands of chirping birds behind him. He didn't have time to turn around when a fist was thrust through his chest. He screamed in pain, he was about to run when behind him there came a war cry and he was nearly blasted into nothing as another hand shoved a swirling ball of energy into the hole in his chest, before he could shatter, two figures were in front of Sakura, she saw through a gap in their arms, Oro-Kabuto explode with a scream. Then there was silence. She was helped up by Sasuke and Naruto was grinning like nothing had happened. Sasuke turned to him, and they spontaneously hit their fists together, Sakura shook her head at them and sighed, but flinched when a pain shot through her stomach.

"Ow..." Sasuke was there looking at her in a mili-second, he pulled up her shirt, there was a bruise forming on her side where she'd slammed into the wall.

"You shouldn't be so reckless, I don't want to see you hurt," he said softly, Sakura was about to go off, but when she saw the worry on his face she deflated.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm just bored," he placed his hands on either side of her face and kissed her, pouring all of his emotions into it, they only broke apart because Naruto was clearing his throat.

"Go away dobe, we're busy," Sasuke said not looking at him, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Now don't get me wrong I'm never opposed to a free show but I don't think this is the right time, let alone the right place," Naruto replied both Sakura and Sasuke were about to hit him when they realized the sense in his words.

"Tsunade-sama is on her way and she wants to look at your wound Sakura so you should probably go wait at the house," Neji said, taking a hand held communication device away from his face.

"Alright," Sakura said and started towards the house, she could sense Sasuke hovering behind her wanting to carry her, but was unsure if she'd let him. She rolled her eyes but kept walking on her own.

"Oh Sakura -san?" Neji asked, Sakura turned around and Neji had his mask off and his Byakugan activated, Sakura was confused but understood when Neji deactivated his Byakugan and nodded at her. He was telling her that the fetus hadn't suffered any. She smiled at him in thanks and continued on, Sasuke following behind her.

When Tsunade arrived, Sakura was sitting on the edge of the house while Sasuke was getting her a drink of water.

"Where?" Tsunade demanded immediately. Sakura sighed softly and then pulled up her shirt reveling the forming bruise. Tsunade set to work just as Sasuke came back with the water.

"There you are I was wondering," she said to him, Sakura wasn't wounded severely so it didn't take the master medical ninja long to return her skin back to it's creamy color. Tsunade stood up and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the Uchiha.

"How the hell did Sakura manage to get hurt, when you were supposed to be guarding her?" she said it quietly but with the ferociousness of a growling tigress.

"I-it-well...I-no-I!" Sasuke was being pushed back with the pressure of Tsunade's glare.

"Shishou, it wasn't his fault, stop using your evil eye," Sakura said trying to save what was left of Sasuke's pride. "I was reckless I attacked him, and Sasuke saved me, as did Naruto." she said, Tsunade looked slightly disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to kick any ass, but backed off.

"Oh alright, then don't you dare do that again do you hear?" She said, Sakura laughed, She knew her master was just worried about her.

"Yes I promise, now go back to your office, I'm sure your desk is over flowing with paperwork." Sakura said grinning, Tsunade glared at her and walked away mumbling about "stupid men".

"Sakura?" Sasuke sat down next to her and took one of her hands.

"Yes?" she replied looking at him.

"Sakura...I...I want you to know that..." he had been looking at there intertwined hands but his head snapped up and looked straight in her eyes. "Please never, never do that to me again, I know it seemed like you were fine but, you could have died. And that is something I never want to have happen. I've already seen too much death, I've already had people I love die in front of me. I never want that to happen again. You and our child and Naruto, You're all I have left, I never want to lose you," his voice cracked at the end but while he was speaking his eyes reaffirmed what he was saying, and Sakura understood that what she had done today wasn't just her trying to relieve some stress, she had scared her love, and father of her child, she'd made him relive memories he never wanted to experience again. She had scared him so badly that he was sharing his feelings, which didn't happen often.

Sakura took her hands out of his and transferred them to his face which he had turned down after he'd stopped speaking. She rose his face and kissed him, relaying how sorry she was and how much she loved him with as little contact she had at the moment.

"Oh Sasuke, I'm sorry, I really am, I will never put you through that again, I swear. But," his eyes widened, Sakura smiled at him, "You have to promise to stop babying me, save it for when ours comes out." She said, patting her stomach. He paused for a second, then laughed.

"It's a deal," he said and kissed her again.

"Awww how sweet a Kodak moment!" Several people snickered, while one was howling with laughter.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sasuke started chasing him around the yard throwing random objects at him, while Sakura watched and laughed when Naruto fell in the pond. She looked up at the sky, it was dusk so the sun was setting but a few stars were visible, one shot across the sky, She closed her eyes and made a wish.

_I wish with all my heart that everything works out, please... _

___________________________________________________________________________________

Currently Sakura is now seven weeks pregnant, it's going by fast isn't it? But right now she isn't showing cause it's not that far ahead. oh and the baby will be born in February, the month of LOVE! lol and it's now in the middle of July in the story I mean....


	10. Chapter 10

By .com/

THIS IS A MONUMENTIC OCASSION!!!! *through a megaphone*

That's right folks Chapter TEN!!!! Woooooooooo! This is where things get complicated, things are heating up in the Narutoverse of my mind! Are you ready?! Let me hear a 'Holar!'

*silence*

oh you guys are no fun...

Naruto: No it's cause you're the whitest author out there and you're trying to hard.

Author-san: Oh Shut it you! *smack* anyways without further adieu...here's Ten!

Fan of Fire Cherry Blossom 

(funny how the title gets shorter and shorter in't it?)

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

It was amazing, I could watch as my child grew inside of my wife, my sharingan allowed me to see the child's chakra as it flowed around his growing body. Of course I didn't know if the child was a boy, but I could wish. Right now Sakura was twenty-two weeks pregnant, according to her, her stomach would grow a centimeter a week, and right now she was nine-teen centimeters across, she said it was fine, though I still worry. Lately her cravings have gotten ridiculous, first she'll want lobster, then she'll want galosh the next second, hell I don't even know what galosh is. But besides her strange cravings she's been very bored, and I don't know what I can do about it. She used to be very busy, but now because of me she sits on her butt all day. I thought I'd give her a break so now we're currently out shopping.

"Sasuke what do you think of this one?" she was holding up a soft pink kimono, with blue flowers on the bottom. The obi was the same color blue.

"I don't know I think you'll have to try it on." I grinned at her, she rolled her eyes but smiled as she went into the dressing room.

"Sir do you need any help?" one of the store workers was leaning down and smiling at me, I was sitting in a chair by the dressing rooms.

"No I think-" Sakura came out then and the kimono was tight around her waist, she was frowning.

"It's not big enough," she said disappointed, she must really like it. I turned to the sales girl.

"Do you have any bigger sizes?" I asked her, She was staring at Sakura's stomach, I cleared my throat. She snapped back to her smile.

"Yes, I'll be right back with that," she turned to go back into the storeroom. I looked at Sakura and gave her a look, she nodded went back into the dressing room and changed quickly before leaving the store and giving me a kiss on the cheek. I waited until she was gone before I followed the clerk back into the store room, luckily she was the only one on duty. I snuck behind her and right as she turned around I activated my sharingan, whipping her memory of the time when we came in. By the time she came to, I was already gone. I followed Sakura out who was waiting for me across the street looking in a window.

"I guess I can't go out in public anymore," she sighed, but rubbed her stomach lovingly still. I was looking at the display when an Idea struck.

"Why don't we have a party then?" I asked, she looked at me her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I grinned

"A party?" she asked as we started home.

"Sure, since I can't take you to your friends, I'll bring your friends to you, how's that?" I said shoving my hands in my pockets, she thought about it, then smiled.

"That sounds great, but I suppose I'll have to wear something that covers my abdomen won't I? Maybe I can ask my momma, she should know how to do that." She said smiling.

"We can go see her now if you like," She smiled brighter, and grabbed my hand.

"Alright, oh look there's Ino...EEEP! INO?! I can't let her see me!" she squealed and hid behind me which made no difference, cause Ino would still recognize me, but that didn't matter because she'd heard Sakura squeal and was now headed out way.

"Hey there you two! It's been forever!" She grinned. And stopped right in front of us. Sakura recovered but was still behind me and was talking over my shoulder.

"Ino! I didn't see you! How have you been? I missed you! How's life?" she said this all very fast, and Ino started laughing.

"I missed you too, but I'm sad you haven't given me a hug yet," she pouted, this is gonna be fun to watch.

"Oh well, yeah you know I would it's just that...right now...I'm glued to Sasuke!" she said brilliantly, it took a lot of self control not to roll my eyes.

"Oh I know but you can still give me a hug," she laughed.

"No I mean...I'm Literally. Glued to Sasuke." she said I heard her make a sound that sounded like she was calling herself stupid, well I won't argue right now, but later...nah better just not bring it up.

"Uh-huh..." she looked at me and I shrugged, she looked back at Sakura. Who grinned nervously.

"I guess I'll just have to hug you both then!" she concluded and lunged, but was stopped by a pink blur, oh great.

"Oh no you don't Ino-pig! He's MINE, only I get to hug him!" she had Ino's head in one hand and her other was in a fist, quite a sight, though fortunately none of the passers by thought anything of the scene, they knew ninja, and they knew not to get between two girls during a fight period, ninja or not. Ino was laughing but she stopped when she saw Sakura.

"Forehead, why are you fat?" Sakura stopped and blushed again.

"Because, Sasuke keeps me on my butt all day and feeds me carbs all day!" she said, well technically it was true, she was at home a lot sitting, reading and eating whatever she craved, which wasn't always healthy, but that wasn't why Sakura had a bloated stomach. And Ino was fairly smart. She looked at Sakura then at me and back to Sakura.

"Oh My GOSH! NO way! I can't believe it!" she squealed. Sakura put a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhh! Don't say anything!" She looked at me and together we dragged her into a nearby ally, it's not that suspicious right?

"Ino you can't tell anyone!" Sakura said after we'd released her.

"Why not?" she asked indignantly. Sakura sighed.

"Fine, tell everyone! The whole village!" I looked at her with wide eyes but she had her eyes closed.

"Sakura..." I said. She ignored me.

"But don't expect us to join in on the celebration," she said sadly, Oh okay I get now.

"Why not?!" Ino frowned.

"Because, Sasuke and I...we'll be in the ground" she said dramatically, I couldn't help it I rolled my eyes.

"Wait...I don't get it..." she said.

"She means that if anyone besides you her parents and the Hokage find out, we're dead. My brother doesn't want the Uchiha line to continue, so he'll do anything to stop it. So Ino you can't tell anyone, unless, you plan to pay for our funerals." I finished, Ino was still frowning. But sighed then smiled.

"Fine I won't tell, but we have to have a party," she said her arms crossed in determination.

"I'm glad you said that Ino, because we were planning on having a party, but we need to have a planner." I said draping my arm over Sakura who looked at me in horror.

"Alright, let's do it oh say in...four weeks! Oh I have so much to do!" she turned and headed off, "that was easier than I thought it would be," I said, and smiled.

"Um Sasuke, have you realized what monster you have released on the poor villagers of Konoha?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Monster?" I asked innocently.

"You don't know Ino like I do, she's going to go all out," Sakura said exasperated.

"Oh so you're saying that when we tell her about the wedding we should tell her the day of?" I asked, I grabbed her hand and started toward the Haruno's.

"Exactly," She laughed. Then she gave a gasp, I looked at her in concern but she was smiling. "I just had a brilliant idea!" she exclaimed and turned to me. "Genjutsu!" she said I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uh-huh...and?" she giggled, then made a few hand signs then disappeared in smoke, and when it cleared she looked exactly the same, except, her belly was flat.

"Isn't that bad for the baby?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No because it's just an illusion," she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach, only it was a few inches away from where it looked, It was really weird, but absolutely brilliant. I grinned.

"You are without a doubt the smartest woman I know," she smiled, took my hand and we continued on.

Normal P.O.V.

The weeks flew by, and Ino practically lived over at the Uchiha estate, though Sakura didn't mind because she had company while Sasuke trained in the yard, Ino had it all planned out, there would be a live band and a dance floor, with tables on the edges, a buffet and bar in the back, and thousands of lights that would turn on the moment the sun went down. It was going to take place in the large court yard that was in the center of the Uchiha estate. To Sakura it sounded wonderful, she was excited, the only real party she'd been to was the coming of age ceremony she'd been invited to for one of the clients' sons she'd helped. This was going to be a lot of fun, the band called Shadowed Morning, was supposed to be really hard to book, and they specialized in any song a good party would need, slow, fast, in between, you name it they'd play it.

But even more Ino thought the genjutsu thing was great, but only if Sakura could keep it up all night..

"Alright how does ninety sound for invites?" Ino asked two days before the party.

"Ninety?!" Sakura gasped.

"Sure, why not?" Ino said, not fazed a bit by Sakura's reaction.

"That's way too many they can't all fit in the courtyard!" she said firmly.

"Fine seventy-five," she crossed a few people from the list. Sakura glared at her.

"Uhg fine thirty! Are you happy now?" Ino said crossing off even more.

"Reasonably," Sakura smiled. She could live with thirty. "Come on let's go see how everyone else is doing, we can bring them drinks." Sakura said getting up off the floor with considerable effort. Ino sent all the invites with the teleportation jutsu, then stood.

"Sakura be careful please," Ino said helping her the rest of the way, Sakura rolled her eyes then went to the kitchen where she poured some iced tea into some glasses and put them on a tray, she was about to pick them up when Ino swiped it first, nearly spilling the drinks in the process. Sakura heaved a sigh. Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino never let her DO anything anymore. It was getting rather irritating, though the baby was definitely getting heavier, she could still carry things.

"Ino..." she said, Ino just shook her head and led the way to the yard where Sasuke was practicing. He looked like he was improving greatly.

"Drinks boys! Oh And Lady." Ino laughed, she was referring to the Cat on the ANBU team. Though both Sakura and Ino knew her as, TenTen.

"Very funny, Yamanaka," TenTen said, jumping off the roof where she'd been throwing random weapons at Sasuke to help improve his reflexes.

"I try," Ino replied, The rest of the team came over with Sasuke.

"Thanks!" Naruto replied, drinking his down quickly, "I needed that!" he said placing the empty cup back on the tray.

"You weren't even doing anything, why would you need it?" another team member asked, Rat. The others laughed, Sasuke came over to sit by Sakura but kissed her on the cheek before doing so.

"Hey where's mine? I did all the heavy lifting!" Ino teased leaning down next to Sasuke, though quick as a light instead of Sasuke her cheek got licked by a small toad Naruto had summoned. It croaked loudly.

"How was that?" Naruto asked as everyone else roared with laughter.

"UZUMAKI!!!" Ino chased him around the yard throwing anything she could get her hands on at him.

"So how's the party coming?" Sasuke asked, while everyone else watched the chase.

"Good, though I had to stop Ino from inviting the whole village," Sakura replied, leaning on Sasuke who threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Are we down to half now?" He asked jokingly.

"One third," she said before yawning. Sasuke chuckled.

"Did she wear you out again?" he started running his fingers through her hair.

"I told you she would didn't I?" she said sleepily.

"You did, but her being here instead of blabbing to the whole village is better right?" he said softly.

"Oh so that's why you said she should plan it, to keep her mind occupied, okay, I get it,"

"That was the primary reason, yes," Sakura turned her face toward him, her eyes questioning.

"I also wanted you to have company," he said now tracing her face with a finger. She smiled at him.

"Thank you," she whispered before drifting off in his arms. Sasuke chuckled then picked her up.

"I think that's a sign," said TenTen, referring to how Naruto was being sat on, and getting his head blown off by Ino's wrath.

"Of what?" Sasuke asked.

"It means Naruto is gonna get killed by hoards of angry Women," TenTen said, smiling under her mask, Sasuke laughed.

"Oh most likely. We're heading In for the night, thanks Hyuuga," Neji nodded, then signaled for his team to return to their posts. Ino regrettably released Naruto, but he returned to his post, though not in the same shape as before. Ino grabbed the tray with all the empty glasses and followed Sasuke into the house. She put the tray in the kitchen then found Sasuke setting Sakura in bed gently then placing the covers over her. Ino smiled.

"I think I should stay the night so I can direct the guys coming to set up the dance floor and band stand, if that's okay with you?" she said quietly, not wanting to wake her friend, Sasuke chuckled.

"Yes that's fine You can sleep in Sakura's 'room' if you'd prefer a bed." he said sitting down on the bed and smoothing back Sakura's hair. Ino watched this with a smile, she really was happy for her friend. Sakura had told her several times that the guy she wanted was kind and gentle, and Sasuke seemed to be just that, but only when he was around her.

"You really love her don't you?" Ino asked, she had noticed that every time he looked at Sakura his face would become soft and caring. He looked at Ino, then back to Sakura with the same look.

"I do," he said softly, "I don't know how it happened but I just fell for her." he bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. He'd become so much more kind, more expressive of his feelings since he'd gotten involved with Sakura, he'd changed. But it was for the better. Ino smiled at him.

"I'm glad to hear that, otherwise," she shook her fist at him, he laughed.

"Yes ma'am," she smiled at him again before she left the room. Sasuke put on his sleeping clothes then got in bed beside her, where he watched her sleep before he dozed off. Unfortunately he wasn't awake when a cold wind began to blow, and black leaves rattled against the window, the two slept on.

I told you it was getting complicated, or maybe it's so intertwined in the story only I can see it? *shrug* it takes a sharp eye. *laugh* oh well.

Right now we say Sakura is twenty-two weeks prego. That's about five and a half months, in case you can't do the math. It was a long break Okay? Her belly looks like this → ( lol


	11. Chapter 11

Whoa, damn that's hot...*cough* ANYWAYS! By

.com/

DAMN! This is AWESOME!!! Chapter eleven!!! it's rather...*sniff sniff* AWWWW!!

Naruto: sorry guys she gets emotional over stupid stuff.

Author-san: Shut UP! *sucker punch* yeah okay on with the story...

Naruto: ...

Fan of Fire Cherry Blossom

Haruno Sakura P.O.V.

"Sasuke! Sasuke I found it!" I was in the library looking through the medical volumes, trying to prove to Sasuke that sex was okay, for some odd reason he didn't believe me. Blew my mind. What man doesn't want sex? What wife has to persuade him it's okay? Well I guess I do. He wasn't so sure about the second time we'd ever done it, so I needed to reassure him. Not to mention I was feeling exceedingly lonely right now. I needed him Goddammit! I blushed at myself, lately, just looking at Sasuke would turn me on, but I couldn't do anything about it. When ever I suggested we did something more than kiss he said, "Not now I don't want to hurt the baby," stupid protective father! Baby's Fine What About Mommy?! I looked down at the book and the passage that proved me right.

_The process of sex during pregnancy helps in the end to boost self-confidence of the mother and in all boost the pregnancy process _

_it self. Also it helps to protect mother and child from dangerous infections. Whereas Oral sex protects the baby from the passing of a disease called HLC in the womb, and also gives the mother better immunal protection caused from seminal antigens being exposed to the mother frequently._

I blushed again at the last part, he didn't have to see all of the passage just the first part. I grabbed the book, marked the page then went off to find my stubborn husband. He was in the kitchen making me some pasta with tomato sauce and Parmesan. Oh he does love me. I smiled as I sat at the table. He smiled back at me.

"Were you calling me earlier?" he asked as he set the plate in front of me, oh God, heaven must be made of cheese. I took the fork he offered me and proceeded to stuff my face he rolled his eyes at me.

"MmmHmm," I said my mouth full, I swallowed, "Yes, look what I found," I pushed the book at him from where I'd set it on the table, he raised his eyebrows at me but opened the book to where I'd marked it, and read while I ate. When he was finished he waited till I was done eating, then took my plate and set it in the sink, he turned to look at me.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked mischievously. I rolled my eyes, stood, then waddled over to him. I reached up to his face and pulled it down.

"Why, what ever gave you that impression?" I whispered, just before I grabbed his lips, he wrapped his arms around me then, he lifted me up and placed me on the counter, his hands left my waist to go to my face. He was kissing me gently, like if he did it too hard I'd shatter. Frankly I didn't care_ how_ he touched me as long as he_ did_ touch me. He broke the kiss and looked in my eyes.

"It's weird every time I touch it's like you're drawing me in, the more I kiss you the more my heart feels like it's going to explode." He whispered, his forehead resting against mine, I placed my hand on his cheek and gave him a light kiss.

"My heart was torn from my chest long ago," his eyes clenched slightly, I smoothed back his hair, "but it's now mending, becoming stronger and fuller than it ever was before," I placed one hand on his cheek and the other over his heart. "Please take care of it, because now it's yours and it always will be," I finished with a deeper kiss, he pulled away, then wiped a tear I didn't know was there. (aww damn! I can't help it I love cheezy lovey-dovey crap okay?!)

"With my mind body and soul I will protect it," he whispered it so low I barely heard it. He kissed me again, needy and passionately, it would have gone further, but unfortunately good things come to an end.

"Woah! Keep it in a confined place please!" I turned around to see Ino coming in with party decorations, and totally red in the face. I smirked, serves her right. Sasuke gave a sigh.

"You know Ino this is my house and what I do in it, really is none of your concern, after all you are intruding," Sasuke said, he placed a hand on my breast and set his face in the crook of my neck, but I could tell he was smiling.

"Oh would you stop that! " Ino said, I looked over Sasuke's head, and saw her blushing furiously. I laughed then tapped Sasuke's shoulder, He lifted me off the counter then set me down, light as a feather, which I was not.

"So what now Ino?" I asked looking through the decorations.

"I need to know your opinion, what colors do you think we should go with?" She held up two sets of collaborations of colors, one was dark blue streamers with red flowers and white strings hanging from the flowers. The other where silver streamers with pink flowers and white hanging from the flowers.

"Definitely the pink, silver and white, the blue would make it look like a funeral, not a party," I laughed, she nodded she agree with me.

"NARUTO!" she yelled, and the blond jumped in through the window.

"What do you want this time?" he said irritated, she'd been making him run errands all day before the party tonight which would start when it got dark so in about eight hours.

She threw the pink and white decorations, at him and he looked like a pink and white cloud, I laughed.

"Go set this up in the courtyard, I'm going to go get the rest." She left before anyone could say anything.

"That woman, I don't know what Shikamaru sees in her," he said then was out the window in a second.

"Well now where were we?" Sasuke was on me in less time than it took for Naruto to leap out the window, his hands were all over me, though I'm not complaining.

He had me in his arms and on the way to the bedroom in that same second. Okay so maybe what I said earlier about him not wanting sex was an understatement. He looked at me as I lay on the bed, he smirked evilly. I blushed even though I had no idea why. I was wearing a light yukata, because it was the only thing that fit me right now, my mom was going to give me some maternity clothes later. He untied the obi, and tossed it to the ground. He pushed away the yukata, and slid his hands over every bit of skin he could see. Luckily I wasn't wearing a bra because none of them fit anymore.

"You are so beautiful, and to think you're all mine!" he laughed I smacked him, but smiled.

"As long as you'll have me," I said, it sounded mushy gushy, but at that moment it felt perfect. He leaned over and spoke into the crock of my neck,

"Always, always," he started kissing my neck, trailing his mouth down to my breast, his tongue found my nipple and he started teasing me after he heard my gasp. His hands moving up and down my sides, I moaned.

"Oooh, Sasuke..." I squirmed under his touch. I could feel his smile against my breast.

"Like that do you?" he asked as he cupped my breasts, and leaned down to kiss my neck again.

"Depends on how you define 'like'," I said breathlessly. He chuckled against my neck, before looking back at me again, "Well I think you'll like this, I've been thinking of a few things I'd like to try." He looked at me again and I'm sure he saw my surprise.

"'thinking of things you want to try' is that so?" I raised my eyebrows, then gasped when he pinched my nipple.

He smirked at me and continued his ministrations to my breast. I grabbed his head when he placed his finger in my shaft, and I moaned again, he started moving his finger in circles tracing me. It felt good, but that's not what I wanted.

I bucked my hips, and I think he got the point be cause he removed his finger, but I gave a gasp of shock when I felt something besides his length enter me. He was teasing me horribly, though it was with his tongue, he thrusted in and out and I bucked my hips again but not with impatiens this time, it was with longing. He seemed to be longing too, he removed his pants quickly then replaced his tongue with his length, and started with slow strokes while he rubbed my breasts and kissed my stomach. He began to go faster and faster, until I came with a gasp, he came a moment after me, he removed himself, then rolled over onto his side next to me, he stared at me for a long time tracing my face with his eyes, like he would forget if he looked away too soon. I did the same, but lifted my finger and traced every part of his face. He looked at my finger before I saw something flash across his face, it was too fast for me to catch, but then he was up off the bed looking around his room.

"I have something for you" he said, going to his dresser where he opened the top drawer and pulled out a big black wooden box, it looked like a music box. Did I mention he was naked this whole time? I was able to appreciate his body fully as he walked back over to the bed. He set the black box on his bedside table, opened it and pulled something small out, I sat up and sat against the headboard. He looked back at me smiling sweetly, the kind of smile that makes one's heart melt, so there I was melting.

"I want you to have this, it was my mother's," he set something in my hand I looked at him questioning, he shook his head then pushed my hand back towards me. I opened my hand and gasped.

"Oh my goodness!" I said, and with good reason. He had given me the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen, and probably the most expensive. It was a gold band with two silver bands bordering it, there were two emeralds resting on the silver bands on either side of the center, where there was a small pink diamond, surrounded by tiny white ones, it looked like a flower, it was intricate but not gaudy. I looked at it forever, before I looked back at him, he was watching my face to see my reaction.

"It was your mother's?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "You're giving it to me?" I asked he smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I thought you needed one, though the ring usually comes before the marriage," he joked, I smiled. Then looked back down at the ring, it was beautiful, he gently took it out of my hand, then grabbed my hand, he slipped it on my ring finger.

"Perfect fit," he murmured, I looked at it on my finger, it looked way to pretty to belong there, but that was where it would stay.

"I think you should get some rest before the party so you have enough stamina to keep up your genjutsu," he said, I nodded, He pulled the blankets over me and was there till I fell asleep, I was looking forward to the party, it was going to be great.

Normal P.O.V.

Sasuke was busy being bossed around the Uchiha Estate by Ino, who was enjoying it way too much. But by the end it looked great, the pathway for the guests to follow was lined with lamps and stringed lights. And right before the guests stepped into the courtyard there was a large archway that had pink and white flowers with lights in them so they looked like fairies. The dance floor was big enough for fifty, but there were table on the edges, making it smaller, the band stand was set in front of a wall of vines and flowers making it a perfect back drop. There where lamps on poles that bordered the edge of the dance floor, hanging from each lamp were the streamers that stretched from each to the next. the flowers were set right under the light making a nice shadow on the dance floor. There was a path of lights that led to the gazebo in the garden, which was decorated in flowers and lights too. In all it was a very pretty sight. There were tables to one side full of food, and nearby was a bar with a bartender.

"I have to say Yamanaka, not bad, not bad, I'm sure Sakura will like it," Sasuke said approving the party area, guests were supposed to be arriving in the next half hour.

"I know, I know! Say it I'm amazing!" Ino laughed obviously proud of herself.

"Uh...No," He turned around and went back to his house to wake up Sakura who was still sleeping like a baby. Followed by Ino's frown.

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

I stepped into my room, well Sakura's and my room, she was still out. I smiled. Her face looked so calm and serene. She was breathing softly. Her eyelids moving slightly, I wonder what she's dreaming about.

"Sasuke...." she whispered in her sleep. Never mind. I went over to the bed and sat on the edge, I placed my hand on her shoulder, she didn't wake, I gave it a little squeeze, still she was asleep. I sighed, she was going to make me do this the hard way, I rolled her over gently, and placed my hand on her cheek and my lips on hers, I was gentle at first, but then I forced my tongue into her mouth, she was awake now.

"Shawsske!" she said my name out of surprise, her eyes had snapped open then they fluttered closed when she realized the manner as to how I was waking her. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down for a deeper kiss, but I had to break it away, One we had a party to attend to and two I needed to breath.

"Sasuke, I wish you'd wake me up like that more often," she giggled, I rolled my eyes, and helped her sit up.

"You need to get ready, the guests will be here soon," I said she gave me a pout and I sighed again. Honestly. She pulled her yukata around herself tighter and tied it with the Obi I handed her from the ground.

"Or they are already here..." Ino said from the doorway, her words were enunciated by a small gust of wind that flew in beside her.

"SAKURA! My Baby Girl! I haven't seen you so long my heart has wept for you for every moment you've been away!" the incredible human gust of wind came through the door and landed on the bed next to Sakura. Also Known As: Mrs. Haruno.

"Mom!" Sakura said, and gave her a hug. Mrs. Haruno, doesn't look a lot like Sakura, she has light red hair and a good face for a mom, she always smiled, she reminded me of Naruto.

"Hey none for me?" I turned to see Mr. Haruno, he was short but strong. He had blond hair, and a mustache it looked really weird on his face.

"Daddy!" Sakura said and opened her arms for a hug. I smiled at them, I might not have that now but someday I will.

"Oh my goodness baby you've gotten big!" Mrs. Haruno pointed out, Sakura grinned and placed her hands on her belly proudly.

"Hey baby girl what's that you have on your finger?" Her Dad asked, oh jeez, I don't think we told them we were married.

"Oh um this...?" she asked nervously, her mom grabbed her hand and looked at the ring closely. Then she looked at me and winked. she turned to her husband. Well at least her mom approves.

"Honey? Why was my ring never this elaborate? We dated for at least two years before you asked to marry me, you could have saved the money. " She said hands on her hips. Sakura gave a sigh. Mr. Haruno pursed his lips then looked at the ring. His eyes widened, not what he was expecting I guess. He lifted Sakura's hand and looked at the ring for a long time. Before he sighed.

"Not bad son, I suppose we need to welcome you to the family," he clapped his hand on my should and sounded playfully reluctant. I gave a sigh of relief.

"So when is the date?" Asked Mrs. Haruno excitedly.

"We haven't decided yet, but Mom you can't tell anyone yet okay? It's supposed to be a surprise," Sakura said, I knew there was more than just a few reasons as to why I loved her. She was smart, making it look like we were just engaged. She also came up with that really quickly.

"Why's that-? Oh no, I get it don't you worry, our lips are sealed." She mimed zipping her lips closed and throwing away the key, both Sakura and I rolled our eyes.

"Now that that's decided, there's a party going on out there, people are wondering where the Host and Hostess are," Ino said snootily, she flipped her hair before leaving.

"What's up with her?" Mr. Haruno asked, his eyebrows raised. Sakura laughed.

"She doesn't want the party she planned to be wasted inside, she's just grumpy, she'll get over it," She said, laughing again then standing up.

"Right! Boys leave us girls, we have to get dressed!" Said Mrs. Haruno happily. Mr. Haruno and I left to wait for them outside. This was certainly going to be an entertaining party.

Sakura is still twenty-two weeks prego! That's five and a half months. Woot! I love Pah-Tays! I'm always the FIYA!!!!!! lol


	12. Chapter 12

MMMM Tastey!! lol

this one by

.com/

wow....chapter...chapter twelve...holy crap I've written A lot!!!

Well Enjoy! this chapter should be intense!

Fire and Cherry Blossoms

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

The party had started before Sakura and I got there and many people cheered when they saw us, mainly boys cheering at Sakura. There was no question as to why, she was wearing the green outfit she had purchased at the Kunoichi store. She looked very good in it, and no one could see her inflated belly.

But that didn't make it better. I saw several familiar faces, Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Iruka, Maito Gai. There were a lot of people at the party who I didn't recognize, but Sakura seemed to know them. A guy with long brown hair in a pony tail and dark blue eyes came over to her and started flirting with her outrageously, he completely ignored me.

"Sakura! It's been far too long!" He took her hand and kissed it, his lips remaining longer than necessary.

"Nomaru-san, it nice to see you again," she took her hand away from his forcefully, making it look natural. Hah.

"That it is! I bet you have wondered what has kept us apart?" he continued, I couldn't believe this guy, he didn't notice that she was standing right next to me, he was acting very pompous, he probably only saw one thing; himself.

"You see I have been very busy, I have been perfecting my technique!" He laughed.

"Oh is that so, that's nice to hear," she was trying to get away from him, but she was too nice to be blunt, sometimes she was too nice.

"Yes! Now my okinomiyaki is the best in all of Konoha! You should come by the shop and have my specialty." he can't be serious, he made pizza? And he was trying to court a Ninja? He also had an incredibly inflated head. Not exactly Sakura's type. (egotistical much? *coughsasukecough*)

"That's lovely, I-" she was interrupted, thank Kami-sama, by Rock Lee. Well maybe not thanks.

"Sakura-san! It is Youth that led me here!!" He shouted as he sprinted over, Nomaru looked like he was sizing him up.

"Lee-kun! How are you? I haven't seen you in awhile," Sakura smiled at him, they were friends. Okay that's fine, I can handle that.

"Why who is this my dear Sakura?" Nomaru asked, did he just call _my wife_ **his**? My eyebrow twitched.

"Sakura is not yours! She is Full of Youth and belongs to no one!" Lee replied, his eyebrows making his frown look severe.

"Unfortunatly, she is mine, you see we have been dating for some time now," Nomaru tried to be impressive, I could tell Lee knew he was lying, he had noticed Sakura's close proximity to me, he was smarted than his hair cut.

"Excuse me?" Sakura replied, she wasn't too happy about that statement either.

"Oh Sakura don't be coy!" He chuckled, he was reaching over to wrap his arm around her, but I grabbed his wrist.

"Do not touch her," I said glaring at him.

"And who are you to keep me away from her?" he yanked his arm back. Sakura put her hand in mine, and leaned closer to me, I smirked, Nomaru didn't look happy.

"Sakura, get away from him, he is-" she cut him off and finished the sentence.

"My husband to be." she said then kissed my cheek, Nomaru looked absolutely infuriated, to my satisfaction. Then she held up her hand and showed him the ring. His eyes widened a bit.

"What?! That is preposterous! You said you would marry me!" He huffed angrily, I raised my eyebrow at her, she rolled her eyes and shook her head. He was more full of himself than I thought.

"No I didn't, I never said that, I never even implied I was interested in you. So I don't know where you got that idea," she said firmly, he looked at her and sputtered.

"But I-I-you-... I don't understand, we're perfect for each other! I thought you saw that too! And he looks like he is a no good plebeian!" this guy was starting to piss me off.

"As much as I'd like to hear you pining for my fiancee, we have other guests to attend to, goodbye," I glared at him, and my sharingan flashed, his eyes widened, terrified, he gave Sakura a look of disbelief before he left and I didn't see him for the rest of the party.

"Sasuke..." Sakura, looked at me disapprovingly, I looked back.

"What?" I asked innocently. Lee came over and placed his hand on my shoulder and grinned.

"Sasuke that was a youthful way to handle the problem! Convincing him you were going to marry! And Sakura using your genjutsu for the ring! Ingenious!" he laughed away, then waved at Sakura and went to the buffet table. Okay what I said earlier about him being smart...I take it back.

"Speaking of which, are you sure that was wise? Telling that man we were going to get married?" I asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, it'll be fine, by the time he stops pinning and locking himself in his shop, he won't tell anyone, because he'll think it was a disgrace that he's not the one I am going to get married to." she said smiling at me.

"Oh..." I said intelligently. Just then Naruto bounded over.

"Hey you two! Party's not too bad but no one's dancing," he said sadly.

"No one is near drunk enough for that. And the band hasn't started playing yet," I said, looking at the people sitting around, jabbering and laughing. Plenty did have alcoholic drinks in their hands.

"Yo!" A familiar voice said from behind us.

"Kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed happily. I nodded at him. His eye crinkled.

"How are you Sakura? Sasuke? Naruto?" He asked. Naruto smiled, I nodded, Sakura was the only one who responded.

"I'm great! How are you?" she asked, smiling, it had been a really long time since we'd seen him. He was always off on high ranking missions.

"I'm good," he looked at her harder and I saw his visible eye widen, he'd noticed the genjutsu and what it was hiding.

"You look different, Sakura," he said, his voice dripping with implications. She frowned then put her finger to her lips, he looked at me and I gave a small shake of my head. He nodded, he understood.

"So Kakashi-sensei...What have you been up to?" Naruto asked smoothly, he'd watched the whole thing and understood, he was changing the topic. He was more intelligent than others gave him credit for.

"Oh not much really, just escorting executives, protecting princesses, blowing up bridges," he grinned, well his eye did. The rest of us rolled our eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei, you know the party started a little while ago, did you just now get here?" Naruto asked grinning at him mischievously.

"I know, I'm early," He said, we all laughed. It was true, if he were on time he would have arrived in a few hours.

"H-hello Sakura-san, N-naruto-Kun, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata Hyuuga was standing by looking embarrassed.

"Hey there Hinata-chan!" Naruto said jubilantly.

"Hinata-san! I'm glad you made it!" Sakura hugged her, she hugged her back then they went off to catch up, I saw Ino go with them.

"I hope you're protecting her Sasuke, Many people would not forgive you if anything happened to her," Kakashi said to me, I looked at him my eyebrows furrowed.

"I know that, and...I am one of those people." I said and turned around and went to the buffet table. Naruto followed behind me.

"Nothings going to happen Sasuke, Not while I'm here!" Naruto said confidently, I rolled my eyes then smacked his head.

"Hey!" he pouted. I laughed he looked like a beaten bunny.

"Thanks Dobe, and here I thought I would be bored." I said, Naruto glared, then laughed.

"Glad to be of service Teme!" he laughed then threw a roll at me. I ducked and threw one of the spoons that was in the punch bowl, still full of punch by the way.

"Hey! Don't Waste the food!" Ino yelled at us from across the dance floor, both Naruto and I started laughing, Ino gave a sigh then went back to talking. The band stepped on stage and got in position, the lead singer a girl with spiky black pigtails and a black and pink punk skirt and shirt outfit grabbed the mic.

"Hey I hope you all are having a good time, but let's get this party rocking! Hit it boys!" she counted them off and they started to play a loud rock song, several people got up to dance. I guess the bar was faring well.

"Sasuke?" I looked to see Mrs. Haruno, Naruto had snuck off. He was being helpful. Not.

"Hello Mrs. Haruno," I said smiling at her.

"Oh no no no, that won't do! You have to call me Mama!" She said excitedly, oh yeah Sakura was related to her.

"Um...okay..." I said awkwardly, I stood there not sure what to talk about. But I had no need to start the conversation.

"Now Sasuke, I know Sakura has been living with you for awhile, and she seems very happy with you, I don't know if you've noticed. She's glowing, and she's happier than I've seen her in a long time. I think I have you to thank for that," she was looking at her daughter as she spoke, so was I. She was laughing, glancing at me every so often, she noticed me looking at her and she smiled at me. It was so sweet, full of emotion. I'd never noticed it before, but it was a different smile. It was beautiful, she was beautiful.

"I...I can't..." I couldn't think of what to say, she saw that and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you," she hugged me, then walked back to the table where her husband was sitting. The song changed to a slow ballad, sweet and melancholy. Couples were the only ones on the floor this time. Sakura and the girls looked at the couples 'aww'ing, I rolled my eyes and went over to them, I held my hand out to Sakura, she looked at me with her eyebrows raised, I smiled. She took my hand and we went onto the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance," she said quietly.

"If you count shuffling from one foot to the other dancing, then I have been able since I learned how to walk," I joked she giggled then put her head on my shoulder.

"Sasuke?" she asked, I looked down at her, her eyes were closed, but she was smiling.

"What?"

"I love you."

She said it and she surprised me, I had already known, I guess, but hearing her say it out loud...it was...wonderful.

I smiled at her she was looking at me her eyes almost looking through me. I leaned down and kissed her full on the mouth, her eyes widened then closed as she kissed me back. I broke away.

"Good, because I love you too," I said in a breathless whisper.

"Alright break it up! Honestly, you can't keep your hands off each other!" Naruto said sighing theatrically.

"Get lost Dobe," I said and dipped Sakura gently and kissed her again, I heard whistles and laughter.

"You go girl!" I heard Ino say before crumbling in a bout of giggles. Hinata, joining in quietly. Naruto frowned then swept her away in a flash. Sakura laughed.

"Ha ha," Naruto said, waggling his eyebrows at me. Sakura was giggling along with all the other girls, most of the guys were howling with laughter.

"Oh I don't believe you did that dobe, I hope you're not planning to have kids," I smirked, Naruto's eyes widened. He set Sakura by Ino and Hinata before getting ready to run for it, but he surprised me, instead of running away from me he ran at me, grinning like an idiot.

"You'll never catch me Uchiha!" he said then jumped right over my head. I quickly reached up and grabbed his ankle, he fell to the floor and I put my foot on his chest smirking down at him.

"What was that Usuratonkatchi?" I asked, he frowned then disappeared in a poof of smoke. A shadow clone, I sighed. Should have known. I turned, Naruto was behind me laughing his dumb blond head off.

"You thought you had me but no! I outsmarted you Uchiha!!" He guffawed. I smirked at him then I flickered over to Sakura, and kissed her again. He stopped laughing, and pouted some more.

"Did you?" I asked he sighed then rolled his eyes and went back to the buffet table. I saw Hinata make her way over there too, wow she was getting more social.

"So Sasuke, having any fun?" Ino asked, I gave a shrug and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh you are you just don't want to admit it," Sakura laughed, Ino stuck her tongue out at me. I sighed.

"I suppose I am, but I can think of something else I'd rather be doing," I raised my eyebrows at Sakura, she and Ino blushed, understanding what I was implying.

"Sasuke-!" Sakura was interrupted by a thud and a tinkling of glass, I turned around. Naruto was on the ground flat on his face his hair stained pink from the punch he had been handing to Hinata. She was next to him making sure he wasn't hurt, Sakura was walking past me to go help, I followed.

"Oh Naruto-kun! A-are you a-alright?!" Hinata was fretting. Naruto looked up, and grinned.

"I'm fine something just knocked me over," he laughed and stood up.

I looked around there was a small rock on the ground, I looked around and saw a glimpse of an ANBU uniform. 'Neji,' I thought, 'Hiashi must have told him to look out for boys,' I laughed and Sakura glared at me. I smiled. She kneeled down and started picking up the broken glass.

"Oh Sakura-san, p-please allow me," Hinata said starting to pick it up, too.

"Don't worry about it Hinata-san, I'll get it," She said back but Hinata was still helping anyway. I looked at Naruto who was rubbing a spot on his head, and mumbling something.

"What is it dobe?" I asked amused.

"Oh nothing," he lowered his voice so the girls couldn't hear us, "Did you see who hit me? I have a feeling it was Neji." he said, I smiled at him.

"It was! But why would he do that?" he mumbled.

"Think Naruto, who were you just talking to?" I asked, entertained. He thought for a moment. Then lowered his voice.

"He doesn't think I like her does he? Sure I like Hinata and all but just as a friend." he said behind his hand.

"Ow!" Hinata exclaimed, she'd cut herself on a piece of glass.

"Hinata are you okay?" Sakura asked, she gently grabbed her hand to look at it closer.

"Come inside so I can get you a bandage. Sasuke will you finish cleaning up?" She turned to me I nodded.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be good to have a guest bleeding." I said she smiled and led Hinata to the house.

"Naruto help me," I said as I bent to pick up the rest of the glass.

"Why should I?" he asked defensively.

"Just do it," He bent over to help and then someone screamed.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto and I jumped up and looked at the house, then raced to the door, he got there first and tore it open, we flew in, I went to the kitchen because that's where Sakura kept the first aid kit. We shoved through the door, I just realized that Kakashi and Ino were behind us. The tables and chairs were thrown to the wall, the first aid kit was on the floor it's contents spilling everywhere.

"Sakura...san" I looked by the sink Hinata was on the floor, her forehead now bleeding as well.

"Hinata!" We ran over to her, Naruto propped her up.

"Hinata what happened? Where is Sakura?!" I asked, but there was a dreading feeling I had in my stomach, I knew where she was.

"We came...in...and...and Sakura...got the kit...and then leaves...they were everywhere...and I saw a pair of sharingan...and then...she was gone...." she said between gasps and sobs.

"Itachi!" I yelled.

"There is no need to shout little brother," I spun around to face the large bay window, the panes of glass were broken, but a figure in a cloak was standing in front of it. He was holding Sakura under one arm, she was out cold.

"ITACHI!" I would have run at him right then and killed him, the only problem was he held two lives in his hands against me.

"Do not raise your voice Sasuke, our parents taught you better," he said his eyes were mangekyou Sharingan. His face was totally passive.

"Give her Back," I snarled. He smirked then disappeared in a tornado of leaves.

"You will have to find her your self little brother, don't worry, she will be well taken care of." his voice spoke from the dark and then he was gone.

"ITACHI!"

DUHN DUHN DUUUUUUUUUUUHN!

*evil laughter* I told it was gonna be intense no? *evil grin*


	13. Chapter 13

oh...that's so sad...

By

.com/

They say thirteen is a very unlucky number but...well, let's not judge shall we?

Fire Cherry Blossom

Normal P.O.V.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

It was raining in Konohagakure the clouds were dark and made the whole village look like it was under a shadow, the village was normal, but not all of it's citizens were. The scream echoed off of Hokage Mountain, it was the scream of desperate sorrow, it was a common occurrence now a days.

"GODDAMMIT! Why the HELL Not?!" Uchiha Sasuke had slammed his hands on the Hokage's desk, he was shaking with rage. But with good reason. This had been another of the several times, his request(*coughdemandcough*) had been denied, to go after his brother and Sakura. And it had been four months since Sakura had been taken. Sasuke was breaking down, he couldn't handle it anymore, he didn't know anything about her. Where was she? What condition was she in? Was she even still alive? It was driving the Uchiha insane, his only focus was finding her.

"Sasuke you know full well as to why not." Tsunade said, she was exasperated, Sakura had been her apprentice and friend. She was worried sick. It wasn't only Sasuke. She was finding it more and more difficult to control the lamenting Uchiha.

"We don't know where they have taken her, and even if we did, what would we do from there? Rush their headquarters and then shout 'boo'?" Tsunade said tiredly. Sasuke glared at her, his hands in fists so tight his knuckles were beyond white, small crescents were in his palms from his nails.

"Don't look at me like that Sasuke, I'm doing the best I can, The ANBU Tracking Corps are searching for her, I'm doing all that I can, so just give me a break okay?" She was rubbing her forehead, he turned around and marched out of the room. He was followed by Naruto who gave Tsunade an apologetic look. Kakashi and Ino nodded at her and followed after Naruto. Tsunade gave an overwhelmed sigh, then slumped down in her chair.

"Sasuke," Naruto was right behind the Uchiha outside of the tower, Sasuke stopped and leaned against a wall. The rain was coming down harder now, their clothes and hair were drenched. Sasuke looked up at the darkened sky, the rain fell on his face streaking down his cheeks.

"Damn..." he punched the wall, his head now bowed, his bangs covering his face, water dripping from his hair.

"Sasuke, we'll find her and she will be unharmed, just like the baby," Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't look up, he was shaking, from what anyone who thought they knew him from anger, but Naruto knew he was trying not to cry.

"How? I can't protect them if I don't know where they are! Goddammit! I feel helpless! What the Hell am I doing here?!" Sasuke's head shot up, there were tears running down his face. He grabbed Naruto's shirt and shook him. But released him after a moment and let his arms fall to his sides, then he slumped to the ground. And put his face in his hands, there wasn't much his friends could do for him now, so they sat with him until the storm broke.

~~*~~

The dungeon was damp and cold, there was very little in the stone holding cell. Except for a small heap in the corner, curled on a small old tatami mat, covered in a scratchy blanket, dirty pink hair was visible under the blanket. And two green eyes were glaring at the door. Just then a slot opened and a tray was pushed in covered with food. It had water, milk, bread and cheese, tomato soup and a small chunk of chocolate. The Akatsuki knew how to treat it's prisoners, or they just didn't want her to starve. (or they knew a thing or two about underfed pregnant women) She didn't know why of course, she thought Itachi was going to kill her, but he hadn't, he'd thrown her into this cell, where she'd been, according to her belly, for at least four months. She didn't know where the hell Sasuke was but she was getting tiered of this routine, she would sleep and eat and that was about it. Next time food man came by she should ask for a book, or something at least. Maybe that was it, they were boring her to death! Or just waiting before they did something worse. Sakura gave a sigh, then slid the tray closer to herself, she picked up the cheese and bread and started nibbling.

She heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall, one was heavy and thumping, the other was light and hard to hear. She heard keys rattle and a seal being released, then the door opened and two men were out side. One of whom was Uchiha Itachi, she couldn't remember the name of the blue one. But he had a huge sword strapped to his back.

"Hey there Pinky! Enjoing your stay at Chateaus Akatsuki?" the blue one laughed. Showing his pointed teeth.

"Why yes. Aren't you the hospitable one, Fishy?" Sakura replied, that whipped the smirk off his face. He growled at her then took his giant sword off and stuck it in the ground threateningly. Sakura shrugged and continued to eat slowly.

"Kisame," Itachi warned quietly. Kisame made a face then returned his sword to his back.

"So! What prompted the visit boys?" she asked conversationally. She finished off the bread and cheese and started on the soup.

"Why are you so perky Pinky?" Kisame growled, Sakura grinned at him.

"No point in getting scared and pissing my pants, have to do that anyway, I don't have a toilet," she smirked at him. He made rude comments under his breath. Itachi on the other hand, if he wasn't a cold-hearted bastard, would have smiled.

"Whatever, let's go Itachi, it's not working anyway, why are we keeping her alive?" Kisame wasn't happy with how things were playing out, he enjoyed it when prisoners would pee there pants if they saw him coming or passed out the moment he spoke, but this woman was infuriating!

"Because if you kill me all of Konoha will hunt Itachi down, they tend to hold grudges." Sakura said shrugging. Then taking a gulp of water. Kisame frowned.

"Then why is she here in the first place?" he asked grumpily. (he's a little under informed ain't he?)

"To lure Sasuke here, and if my deductive skills are still intact, Naruto through Sasuke. I have a feeling that you like having more than one objective for doing things. Most evil villains do in soap operas," Sakura responded smirking to her self. Kisame just looked confused, but Sakura swore she saw Itachi's eyebrow twitch.

"Kisame we are leaving," and with that he turned around let the door slam shut and left, after the seal and lock were secure.

"Aww, how sweet, he was checking on my sanity," Sakura laughed to herself, but it didn't last long. She looked down at her stomach, and placed a gentle hand over her unborn child.

"Sasuke..." She let her head rest on the cold stone and raised her left hand in front of her, she looked at the ring he had given her before she clutched it to her chest, and tears slid down her face.

~~*~~

"Sasuke..."

A dark head snapped around, followed by a hand prepared to throw a kunai. Sasuke saw Naruto in his ANBU getup, standing on a wall behind him. Sasuke frowned and returned his kunai to his pouch. He hadn't heard Naruto come up behind him. He figured Tsunade would want someone to keep an eye on him after what had happened earlier, he didn't seem to care he was being followed, he had expected it after all, however, he did care that he was being followed by Naruto. He turned around and kept heading for the front gate.

"Sasuke, you can't go off on your own," Naruto leapt from the wall and grabbed his shoulder, Sasuke ripped his shoulder from Naruto's grip.

"Watch me," he snarled.

"Sasuke don't be stupid, wait for when we know where she is it won't do any good if you're half way around the world when we need you." Naruto said following after him his fox mask covered his face. Covering his worry and stress.

"At least I'll be doing something! Not just sitting back on my ass and wondering if I've lost my family again! Again! Thanks to that bastard of a man!" Sasuke yelled at him. Naruto didn't move a muscle.

"Sasuke.."

"NO! Don't stop me Naruto, I'll kill you if I have to! Get Away From Me!" Naruto had reached his hand toward him. "Get Away! You Don't Care About Her You Want Her To Die! A replacement for the Kyuubi container!" Sasuke screamed it at him, and was knocked into a wall by a punch. Sasuke looked surprised for a moment before he was grabbed by the shirt and slammed into the wall again.

"What right do you have saying I don't care about her when you ran away from her, you ran even when she said she would betray Konoha for you! You were a coward. But I tried my best for her all the time! When I loved her ever since I can remember, you say I want to use her to save myself? I would give my life for her and for my best friend, but I don't know who the hell he is anymore! If you leave alone you'll get yourself KILLED!" Naruto shouted back at him before he inhaled deeply, removed his mask and threw it on the ground and held on to Sasuke tighter. There was anger clear on his face, his usual clear blue eyes were dark and murderous.

"Do you think Sakura would like to see you this way? Do you think she wants to find her husband dead because he had a lapse in sanity? Do you think she could handle seeing you come to rescue her but failing because you were alone? DO YOU THINK SHE COULD LIVE WITH HERSELF AFTER THAT?!" Naruto roared, Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't know what to say, Naruto dropped him and went to retrieve his mask. Naruto was bent down his hand on his mask, his eyes tracing the design. Sasuke was against the wall his eyes still wide looking at the ground in front of himself, but they looked at Naruto when he spoke.

"Don't make it seem like you're alone, remember that there are other people who want to see Sakura safely back home. You don't have to carry such a heavy burden by your self anymore Sasuke, I will always be behind you, supporting you and Sakura. And when that baby is born here safely, I will be the most protective uncle there is. Got it? I'm gonna spoil that kid rotten! You hear that Teme?!" Naruto looked back at Sasuke his eyes clear again and full of determination. Sasuke stared at him for a long moment before he closed his eyes and smirked.

"I will not have my child exposed to your unruly ways Naruto, you'll be lucky if you get to see him through a window. Dobe," Naruto looked surprised for a moment then he smiled before he put his mask back on. They both stood smirking at each other.

"Well then I suppose we'll just have to go rescue Sakura together won't we?" Naruto said standing up straight.

"Or you could go to Hokage tower, where you should be now,"

Sasuke and Naruto turned around at the voice, Kakashi was squatting down on the wall Icha Icha Paradise in his hand.

"Kakashi, have you no tact?" Sasuke asked, glaring at his first sensei.

"I waited till you were done didn't I? Or do you still need to shed a few tears? Whoa!" Kakashi dodged the shuriken that had been thrown at him. From Sasuke's direction, though he didn't know if it was Sasuke for sure, since both Naruto and Sasuke where smirking at him.

"Let's go," He said, glad to see Sasuke back to as close to normal he could get without Sakura. They both nodded and disappeared. Heading for Hokage tower where they were met with a surprise.

~~*~~

"Team Cherry Blossom, you have your assignment! Retrieve Haruno Sakura from the Akatsuki base before the two weeks are up. Get her and that baby home safe got it?"

"HAI!" Chorused the rescue team, they were ready to take back their cherry blossom and no one was going to stand in their way.

La LA LAAAAAAAH!!! Oh by the way...if yer counting Sakura is thirty-eight weeks prego. About, give or take a few weeks...

Ahhh Naruto gotta love him...

Naruto: I know you do, It's because I'm FABULO~US!

Author-san: yeah that's it, It has nothing to do with you being the main Character, oh but wait, not this time. *smirk*

Naruto: I hate you so much right now.

Author-san: I know you love me. Anyways....Itekimasu! Ja ne minna-san!

Naruto: But You didn't tell them what's going to happen next or anything!

Author-san: Bye Bye! *wave and smile*


	14. Chapter 14

Sugoi...I want the sexiness...I Mean-! It's not what-!... oh forget it...they're hot and you know it.

By: .com/

ACHOOOOOOOO!!!! baka no yuki... well here's the next chapter everyone *stuffed nose*

I hope you en-en-en- ACHOOOOOOOO! Oh just read already. *collapses and starts snoring*

Fire Cherry Blossom

Normal P.O.V. (Flashback)

Tsunade stood behind her desk as Sasuke and Naruto stepped in, Naruto looking around at all the people in the room, Sasuke acting totally indifferent.

"Bout time you showed up. We need to brief you on what's going on," She said looking at them stand in front of her desk.

"Oh good cause I have no clue about what's going on," Naruto said grinning up at her, she glared at him.

"Now that Naruto's stupidity has been established," Naruto pouted at her, she smirked then took on an air of command.

"Objective: the rescue of Haruno Sakura. We have been informed of the location of the Akatsuki base in which Sakura is being held. She is in Amegakure. It will take approximately five days to get there. Sakura is due in three weeks, but I want her back here before then so we can have a safe delivery. I want her here in two weeks, you must get her out before then. Keep in mind the Baby may come before then. Move quickly and stay undetected as much as possible, it would be unwise to alert them to your presence before you arrive. Amegakure is a heavily guarded and under constant surveillance. Your only goal is to get Sakura, despite any grudges you may hold. You will be escorted to the border by An ANBU team, from there you are on your own.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto! You two will be leading this mission. Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Yamanaka Ino. You will be supporting Naruto and Sasuke, do not interact with the enemy. Get Sakura and get out. Am I understood?" She said fiercely her eyes sweeping all of them and but stayed on Sasuke for a second longer.

"Hai!" They replied in unison. Tsunade softened slightly.

"I want you all to return in the exact shape you left, so be smart and don't get reckless, got it Naruto, Sasuke?" they both frowned at her she grinned back at them, though she meant what she said. She bowed her head a moment before looking at them all with determination and trust.

"Team Cherry Blossom, you have your assignment! Retrieve Haruno Sakura from the Akatsuki base before the two weeks are up. Get her and that baby home safe! You are dismissed!"

"HAI!" Choroused the rescue team, they were ready to take back their cherry blossom and no one was going to stand in their way.

(end flashback, in case you hadn't figured that out yourself)

Team Cherry Blossom took no time in getting to the border, they were fine up till there. They were moving in unfamiliar territory, and it was difficult to remain undetected with such a large group, but Tsunade had felt it necessary that they all go, but they were all skilled and could hide their chakra. They were moving in an arrow formation, using everyone's abilities as best they could in order to remain unseen. Sasuke was in the front Naruto directly behind him then Ino, Rock Lee and Kakashi in the back. On Sasuke's right were Kiba and then Neji, to his left were Shikamaru and then Hinata. The idea was to have Sasuke and Kakashi use their sharingan to watch the front and back. And then Hinata and Neji would watch everywhere else. Kiba and Akamaru would be there to smell or hear anyone who came too close. And the arrow was to hide their numbers, all the people behind Sasuke stepped where he did, so it looked as if there were only five in their party. This formation was naturally the idea of Shikamaru's, he was the brain after all.

"We'll take a short rest after we get over those mountains, and then we'll continue on until nightfall." Sasuke said as the team passed a rock formation.

"Oh and then are we going to run for two days straight?" Naruto asked sarcastically under his breath.

"Only if you think you can," Sasuke replied then shot him a smirk over his shoulder.

"We Can Sasuke-kun with the power of our youth!" Lee Said optimistically.

"Riiight..."Said Kiba and Naruto, who rolled his eyes.

"So Sasuke, do you actually have a plan?" asked Shikamaru, ignoring the other two.

"Yeah Of course I do" Sasuke said too quickly, and got a few snorts in reply.

"Okay so I haven't actually thought that far ahead, but I figured we should probably find where they're holding her first," Sasuke began.

"In the dungeon, of course," Naruto said mater-of-factly.

"The dungeon? Really, did you really just go there?" Sasuke said, giving a sigh.

"What? All evil villains have them, don't you ever watch the shows Sakura has on? Akatsuki is an evil organization, they'll have a dungeon," Naruto crossed his arms, and nodded to reiterate his point.

"You're such an idiot Naruto," Kiba snorted Naruto glared at him.

"I can't believe you passed the ANBU written exam," Sasuke said, jumping off a tree branch.

"Neither could I, but he had the second highest score of the group," Neji said quietly. Everyone looked at him then back at Naruto who had a look on his face that was half way between smugness and irritation.

"Wait since when has Naruto been ANBU?!" Kiba exclaimed, completely surprised.

"Thanks for the faith guys," he said grumpily, he ignored Kiba entirely. the others laughed.

"Who was the highest Neji?" Ino asked curiously. "Naruto!" From an angry Kiba.

"You don't know? Well I'm not surprised. It was Nara," Neji said giving said guy a look. Who didn't do anything in response.

"What? Really? Why didn't you tell me? And why aren't you in ANBU?" Ino said her voice getting louder with each word.

"Because I knew you'd make a big deal about it, I only took them because Asuma-sensei wanted me to, it was really troublesome ." he gave an expected tiered sigh while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"And what isn't?" Ino mumbled, the ones who heard her snickered.

"Um...E-everyone I see something a little ways s-south from here," Hinata said softly, Neji immediately activated his byakugan and looked in the direction Hinata had said.

"I see them, they are no threat to us. Just bandits." Neji said before deactivating his byakugan. The rest of the team stared at him.

"What?" he asked confused, for once.

"Hyuuga Neji were you just being cocky? I daresay, I can now say I've heard everything," Ino said her eyes slightly wide in amazement. Naruto snorted.

"You guys have got to be kidding, I knew Neji was cocky from the moment I met him," He said pursing his lips.

"There is a difference between cockiness and confidence you know," Neji replied glaring at Naruto.

"Yeah and look where that confidence got you in the chunin exams," Naruto said pointing out Neji's only known public defeat. Neji glared at him again. Naruto smiled.

"You're going to get yourself killed one day because of your big mouth, dobe." Sasuke said exasperated.

"Hey as long as I go out as Hokage first I'm good," Naruto smirked. Everyone else sighed,

before picking up the pace in order to get there as fast as they could.

"Idiot..." Kiba muttered.

~~*~~

Sakura sat in her cell frowning, okay so now they had given her a proper bed, and a pot to serve as a toilet, and a few books on medical ninjutsu, it was nice even though she'd read them all before. But what she couldn't understand was why. It was driving her crazy. Itachi didn't want the Uchiha line to go on right? So then why was she getting all this stuff that would help her and thus the baby. Seriously What the hell? She was sitting on the bed contemplating the reason Itachi was doing this when he opened the door to her cell.

"Now what do you want?" she asked grumpily. He walked in and closed the door. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I wish to speak to you Haruno Sakura, or more accurately Uchiha Sakura." Sakura blushed slightly, but continued to glare.

"How do you know?" she asked suspiciously.

"I have many informants, and also the ring on your finger," he pointed at it, Sakura gave a small 'oh' before throwing another question at him.

"Why is this here?" she gestured around the cell, "Don't you want the Uchiha line to end?"

"How does that relate?" he asked back, Sakura sighed.

"If I'm comfortable the baby is, and the baby is an Uchiha," She explained impatiently.

"Ah," was all he said. He stood there for a long time before speaking again.

"I don't want the Uchiha line to end exactly, I just want us to be better people. If Sasuke comes to kill me in order to protect you instead of revenge, it is a much more valiant and moral reason, don't you think?" He said looking at her. She had just noticed that his eyes were the same. Just likes Sasuke's had been before he'd returned to Konoha. They were lonely.

"I-i guess," She said looking away quickly. "But then why did you kill them in the first place? I'm sure Sasuke would have been fine if you hadn't done that in the first place." Sakura said trying to imagine a happier Sasuke in the academy, and failed.

"Perhaps, but I don't think so, if Sasuke had been anything like me, and been older at that time, he would have understood why I did what I did," Itachi said his eyebrows scrunching slightly, showing more emotion than Sakura had ever seen on his face.

"I don't understand why you did what you did," she mumbled.

"Then I'll tell you," he looked to the side and got a far off look in his eyes, "Did you know that the Uchiha clan was one of the first clans in Konoha?" She nodded, "Did you know that one of us helped found Konoha?" she shook her head surprised.

"No, most don't, well the co-founder was Madara Uchiha and he wanted to be the Nidaime, the first. But he was beaten,"

"Obviously," Sakura muttered, Itachi gave her a look, she shut her lips tightly to show she wouldn't speak again.

"So he vanished, but the clan was still able to live in Konoha, though in a far off secluded part of the city, the defeat did not settle with the rest of the clan and a grudge was held against the first Hokage and the rest of the people. The Nidaime tried to make it up by making the Uchiha the prime police force, it worked for a while. But they still felt as if they deserved more and started rebelling. Then I was born and became the key to the destruction of Konoha." Itachi said Sakura's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked quietly.

"The Uchiha were planning a C**oup d'état**, and I was the connection they needed to the inner workings of the ninja corps. By thirteen I was in the ANBU. It would have been easy for me to infiltrate the the council and kill them. But the current Hokage at the time, Sandaime, he was able to come up with a plan that would stop the Coup. I was against it at first but his reasoning made so much sense and it would save the lives of so many more than it would hurt. I was supposed to kill everyone. But I couldn't kill Sasuke, he was too young to know about the Coup, he was innocent, and I..."

"You loved him." Sakura finished, and he gave a slight nod.

"He was my younger brother after all it was my job to protect him. I did all I could for him, I saved his life and I gave him a reason to continue living. I just couldn't help him be a better person. But fortunately, he found you." Itachi said, Sakura blushed. Itachi ignored that.

"But now to enable you and Sasuke to live peacefully, and for you both to have peace of mind Sasuke needs to kill me," he finished, and Sakura stared at him.

"But why don't you just tell him what you just told me? Then you won't have to die, and Sasuke can have the remaining family he has left back," She asked confused, he looked at Sakura again with the same eyes as before.

"Y-you want to Die?!" She gasped, "But why?"

"It will happen eventually, my overuse of the Mangekyo Sharingan has taken it's toll on my body and eyesight, if I am to die I would prefer if it were by my brother's hands," Sakura stared at him.

"But..."

"I came here to be sure that you raise my eventual niece or nephew with care and be as kind a mother as mine was. I know Sasuke will be a good father because of your influence. It is unlikely we will meet again, Goodbye Sakura-san," And then he was out of the room and Sakura was sitting on the bed utterly confused, and wishing Sasuke would get there soon.

So the truth comes out! Duhn duhn duuuuuuuuuuuhn, SPOILER!!!: oh and I want to make clear that even though the Coup d`etat was in the manga I totally thought of that before it was released. So yeah just my genius being revealed. -0.0- well I hope you enjoyed!

Naruto: why do you always make me out to be the idiot?

Author-san: do you have to ask?

Naruto: *pout* jerk

Author-san: you know you love me. *smile*

Naruto: *glare*

Author-san: Ja Ne minna-san!


	15. Chapter 15

Oooooh shiny....

by .com/

wow chapter fifteen it's shocking almost....but hey if you've stuck with me this long I LOVE YOU! *starts to bawl* awwwwwwwwww you guys are sooo...waaaaa *blows nose* Thank YOUUUUUUU!!!

Naruto: *pats Mist on back* she's serious, believe me. I'm not getting snot all over my jacket for a guilt trip.

Author-san: ARIGATOU MINNA-SaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaN! WaaaaaaAAAAHH!

Naruto: Hai hai, uh you better start reading this could last a little while...

Cherry Blossom

Sakura was irritated, no she was beyond irritated she was our right angry. She'd a had a few days to fret about it and several things were running around in her head. Who was he to come in and say he is going to let himself die by the hands of her husband? Did he understand that no matter what he'd done, losing his brother would hurt Sasuke? At first she thought Itachi was being noble, but now. No. he was being downright selfish. If Itachi died, Sasuke may get his revenge, but he would also get a huge hole in his heart. But then Itachi wanted her to fix that hole right? But it should never get there in the first place!

Sakura was pacing/waddling around her cell fuming. She was passing her small stack of books when a title stuck out to her. A Do It Yourself Guide...the rest was covered by another book but the message was clear enough.

"Do it Yourself...?" she whispered, she stopped pacing right in front of the door. She stared at it a long time before making up her mind. Sasuke wasn't going to have to kill his brother. First she was going to beat the crap out of him, second she was going to talk his head off and make him like the fact they were going to be a big happy family, and third she was going to heal him so his eyes were better and so was his body. She knew in the hall there were two entrances, the one to the left led up and out. She placed her hand on the wood, she sent a pulse of chakra through it deactivating the seal. She opened the door and turned right, making her way deeper into Akatsuki's base. Alone. And Unarmed.

~~*~~

"We're almost there we're passing the border now, we'll be there in a few hours." Kakashi said from the back. He had been the fist to speak in a day. Sasuke had grown more and more quiet the closer the team had gotten. He started to speed up at Kakashi's words, everyone else followed suit.

"Don't worry Sasuke, she's gonna be fine. Especially the moment you let her latch on to you, cause you know that's what she's gonna do," Naruto said smiling, Sasuke looked over his shoulder and nodded at him.

"Sasuke if we get stopped for any reason, you and Naruto must get Sakura out. Oh and don't let Naruto get caught in exchange." Kakashi said, conversationally.

"Oh please, you really think I'd get captured so easy, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto laughed.

"Yes," several people answered. Naruto frowned.

"I do believe I was asking Kakashi-sensei, thank you very much," Naruto said keeping up his pride.

"And I do believe you are a Dobe, dobe." Sasuke replied straight faced, the others laughed.

"Teme..." Naruto mumbled, but stopped when he almost ran into Sasuke. He had stopped to look at the sight before them.

"Is this the Village hidden in Rain?" Sasuke asked no one in particular.

"Yes," Kakashi replied.

Everyone looked at the village that was surrounded by sheer rock faces on two sides, there was a large body of water on the other, bridges spanned the body. But there were guards on both ends. The other side was surrounded by a tall wall, also with guards on the top and bottom. The only ways in without being detected were swimming across the lake, but none of them had big enough lungs. And by scaling the cliff face and dropping into the village there.

"Looks like we have to go rock climbing," Naruto said, his eyebrows frowning slightly.

"Yes, we'll have to go around and drop from the top, looks like we'll have a little cover though." Kakashi said pointing to the sky, where rainclouds were obscuring the sun.

"Good, let's get moving," Sasuke said, he sped off towards the mountain, followed by his team.

~~*~~

"Hey Itachi did you hear that?" Kisame asked as another rumble went through the base.

"It's just thunder Kisame," Itachi said, he took another sip of tea. Itachi and Kisame were the only ones in the base today, since everyone else was either on a mission or dead, they were in charge of watching the prisoner.

"There it was again, that one did not sound like thunder. Are you sure Pinky is secure? She was the one who totally destroyed the base in Wind you know. And she got Sasori." Kisame said, poking his food.

"Why are you so worried? Scared?" Itachi asked, not even looking at him.

"Ha! of a little girl? What could she do?" Kisame laughed.

"You already answered your own question," Itachi said resisting the temptation to roll his eyes.

"I did?" Kisame asked clueless.

"Who destroyed the base in Wind, Who killed Sasori?" Itachi replied bored. Another rumble this time, followed by several tremors.

"Um I didn't know Thunder led to earth quakes." Kisame said, looking at the the ceiling as dust fell from it.

"It Doesn't." Itachi stood up and moved out of the way just as the wall tumbled to the ground.

"Itachi, we have a few things to discuss!" Sakura was clutching on to the edge of the hole in the wall she had made, she was gasping and perspiring from the effort of standing up.

"Sakura-san, you need to sit, you are endangering your self and your child." Itachi said a little angry, though no one could tell. He didn't expect this kind of reaction, she had seemed to understand.

"No! Not until you listen!" She gasped as she marched into the room. Itachi walked over to her and caught her just as she was about to fall, but that didn't stop her. She grabbed onto his cloak with both fists.

"How Dare you! How can you think that this is what Sasuke wants! Sasuke wants all the family he can get! He won't want to have to deal with it after you're dead! You Jerk! Think! What about Sa-su-ke...?" her grip on his cloak slackened and she started to fall again he caught her, she was limp against his chest. She was breathing heavily and her face was flush. Itachi frowned, her forehead was hot.

"She has a fever," He said, then he picked her up and took her over to the other side of the room where there was a couch. He set her down and activated his Sharingan.

"Her depletion of chakra has made the child weak." he said after he had looked her over a few times.

"I'm guessing that's not a good thing," Kisame said frowning, he usually didn't care about most people, but seeing the smart ass kunoichi in a bad condition didn't make him happy.

"No, it's not," Itachi frowned, he didn't know what to do, he was an S-class criminal. He didn't know how to play doctor.

~~*~~

Team Cherry Blossom had made it successfully down the cliff face and was now moving swiftly through all of the back streets, having Neji and Hinata looking ahead to find traces of Sakura's chakra. They couldn't use Kiba and Akamaru because all traces of her sent had been washed away by storms months before.

"There, under that building there, she has released a lot of her chakra there. An entrance is to the right of here." Neji said pointing to the door, there was no guard.

"Shikamaru use your Shadow to check if there is a guard on the other side," Sasuke said.

"Kage mane no jutsu!" Shikamaru's shadow expanded and crept under the door. Shikamaru shook his head, then retracted his shadow. Naruto stepped up to the door and took out some wire, he laced it with chakra then cut off the hinges. The door fell, Naruto caught it and put it off to the side.

"Whoa, where did you learn that?" Kiba asked looking on open mouthed.

"Oh I just picked up a few things," Naruto grinned.

"Let's go everyone. She's been waiting a long time for us to get here let's not make her wait any longer." Sasuke said and then shot off through the door and down the stairs.

"Here we come Sakura-chan," Naruto was right behind Sasuke, as was everyone else. They passed several wooden doors with seals on them.

"Told you they had a dungeon," Naruto said under his breath, but no one payed him any mind.

"This one," Neji pointed to one of the doors, the seal was gone and the door was a jar. Naruto threw open the door and Sasuke raced in to find no one there.

"She's not here." He said angrily, and rightfully so. Having come all this way to find nothing.

"No, but she left a trail for us to follow." Neji was pointing to the other door at the end of the hall, or what was left of it anyway.

"Woah, she did that herself?" Kiba exclaimed, looking at the damage.

"Sakura-san is full of youth! I knew she would not give in without a fight! YOSH!" Lee sang as everyone moved through the hole in the wall where the door used to be.

"Give into what?" everyone else thought, but otherwise ignored Lee and his jubilant exclamations.

"Has anyone else noticed the lack of guards or is it just me?" Naruto asked after they'd gone through about half of the base.

"Maybe they don't think anyone would get this far, but if someone did they'd take care of them before they could do anything?" Kiba posed it like a question but got his point across.

"If that's the case, if a threat crosses us you guys get out, Naruto and I are going to get Sakura back at whatever cost." Sasuke commanded, the others looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

"I'm coming with you too Sasuke, I have to, Sakura is my best friend and I know how to treat her injuries if she has any. Not to mention you won't know how to deliver a baby if worse comes to worse, I do." Ino said with the tone in her voice women get when they are not about to get contradicted. Sasuke looked at her for a moment, looking like he would object but then he nodded.

"We are close I sense her chakra coming from somewhere ahead of us." Neji said, looking ahead. Neji didn't mention that the chakra he was sensing was very weak, he didn't need to make any Uchiha's angry.

"Good," Sasuke said, he was ready to do anything to get her back and to take away any threat that would hurt her.

~~*~~

"Is she sick?" Kisame asked leaning over Sakura from behind the couch. Itachi was kneeling next to her trying to use a wet cloth to lessen the fever, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Perhaps," he replied. Kisame frowned, he'd only gotten one word answers for the last half hour.

"Uhg, you're such a pain in the ass Itachi." Kisame groaned.

"Point?" Itachi was now just trying to piss him off. From what he could tell the kunoichi's life wasn't in danger and neither was the baby's. She was just stressed.

"You are such a...hey do you hear that?" Kisame asked listening harder.

"Yes," Kisame glared at him for the lack of words. Itachi glared back then stood up.

"It seems Sasuke has arrived, and has brought friends," Itachi turned just as Sasuke and Naruto stepped into the room, all the others stayed back though Ino was up further.

"I see you have arrived with no trouble, though later than I had expected." Itachi had his mask back on, showing indifference. Sasuke's eyes went from Itachi to Sakura, he saw her laying on the couch, not moving and looking slightly ill. Sasuke just stared. Naruto saw Sakura also, and responded verbally.

"What did you do to Sakura-chan?! If you hurt her I'll Kill you!" Naruto yelled, his hands clutching into fists.

"Calm yourself, Naruto-kun. She is unharmed." Itachi said, Naruto didn't say anything but didn't calm down.

"Yeah she passed out on her own, not our fault she has a short temper," Kisame laughed, Itachi sent him a glare that clearly said, "Not helping,"

Sasuke had begun shaking, he was angry, and he wanted to attack his brother with all he had, the only problem was Sakura was in the line of fire.

"Naruto," He said quietly Naruto looked at him, Sasuke looked between Itachi and Kisame then at Sakura. Naruto looked at him for a moment before his eyes lit up with understanding.

"Got it," he nodded, then he smirked. "So is this all the Akatsuki can handle? A pregnant woman? Or is it just you?" Naruto smirked, hoping his jibe would work.

"What did you just say shrimp?" Kisame growled, Itachi did nothing.

"I think I just called you weak, got a problem with that?" Naruto's smirk grew wider. Kisame stepped around the couch so he was next to the arm rest.

"Yes I do, disposable container," Kisame smirked back, waiting for Naruto's reaction.

"Why you!" Naruto ran at him, despite yells from the others. But at the last second just as Kisame pulled out his sword, Naruto made a kage bunshin and he ran a different direction. He slammed into Kisame who was surprised by the bunshin and they both fell on the ground. Then the other bunshin lunged at Itachi who jumped out of the way.

"Now Sasuke!" Sasuke was next to the couch in seconds, he lifted Sakura gently then took her over to Ino.

"Make sure she's okay, the rest of you leave." he said, Ino got to work immediately. The others hesitated but none were sure enough to go against him at the moment so they started backing out the way they came. Sasuke turned around and glared at his brother, his eyes red. His Sharingan were glaring furiously at the man.

"Itachi, you will pay for everything you have done," he whispered furiously.

"Kisame go, I will take care of them," Itachi said to his partner who looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure?" Kisame asked unsure.

"Yes, go," Itachi said more forcefully, Kisame looked at him then his eyes widened, he knew what Itachi was planning.

"What a pain in the ass," he muttered, before throwing Naruto off then disappearing along with bunshin.

"As were you," Itachi said quietly.

"Finished your farewells?" Sasuke growled, "Good because now you die!" and he jumped at his older brother, the sound of chirping birds in his wake.

*pile of tissues in front of screen*

Author-san: Thank you everyone! Waaaaaaaaaa!!!

Naruto: yeah yeah...they know...stop crying.

Author-san: *blows nose* Naru-chan have you always been this caring? *hiccup* because..I...*hiccup*

Naruto: are you sick or drunk? cause I can't tell...

Author-san: awwwwwww....*nose running*

P.S.

Naruto: Um...Mist...what's with the 'ass' thing between Kisame and Itachi...?

Author-san:..........PERVERT!

Naruto: What?? it sounded weird!

Author-san: General Announcement! THERE IS NO YAOI IN THIS STORY! The end....

Naruto: still sounded weird...

Author-san: Shut Up. (I have nothing against Yaoi, really I am in fact a fan, I just can't write it...so yeah plus it totally spoils the sentimentality of that scene so don't think of it that way okay?!?! thank you! *is all about the sentimentality*)


	16. Chapter 16

Awwww how sweet!

By

.com/

Wow it seems to be coming to a close doesn't it? OR DOES IT? lol anyway heres chapter...sixteen? Holy hell! That's a lot of Words!!!

Naruto: *sigh* wow...

Author-san: you do realize I can make you look weak right? *glare*

Naruto: I didn't say anything.

Author-san: *glare* watch it you.

Naruto: Sheesh, it's like you have it out for me or something...

Cherry Blossom

(oh no3s soon there'll be no title at all!! lol)

Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura P.O.V.

I couldn't hear anything but I heard everything just the same. There was clashing and yelling and somewhere close by someone was frantically moving around. I felt someone touch my belly gently, by how soft the hands were I could tell it was a girl. I lifted my hand up, it was hard. My hand felt like a lead weight, and I grabbed the other hand on my stomach. I realized who it was because of the small flower ring on her finger.

"Ino..." I tried to say but I don't know if she heard it my voice cracked slightly. I felt the hand tighten around my own and then another hand on my cheek.

"Sakura? Can you hear me?" she asked me over the clangs in the background.

"Ino...what are you doing here?" I asked weakly, it was so hard to stay awake, but I felt I needed to. For some reason I needed to stay awake.

"I'm a part of the rescue team," Ino told me smiling at me slightly, I guess out of relief.

"Is Sasuke here?" I asked, that's why I had to stay awake I had to see Sasuke, I had to tell him.

"Yes but he's busy right now," Ino said gently, she squeezed my hand. And then continued to look me over I tried to sit up but was rendered by one my rather large stomach and two Ino's hand.

"Oh no you don't, you can see him in a second," she told me forcefully, but she didn't understand, I had to tell him.

"Please Ino I..please..I need to..." I tried to sit up again, and this time she gave a sigh and helped me sit up. I looked around, the room was a mess, the table and couch I'd noticed earlier were no longer usable. There was stone from the floor everywhere, and I saw a blur rush past me. I couldn't tell who it was, but it must have been either Sasuke or Itachi.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled, and the blond was next to us in a second, he was smiling at me.

"Hey there Sakura-chan! We were getting worried!" he said, as he started to pick me up, but I put my hand on his chest.

"I need to talk to Sasuke," I said firmly, Naruto looked over my head to watch the battle, then looked back at me.

"He's gonna have to give you a rain check on that, he's a little occupied currently," Naruto grinned then picked me up despite my pushing at him.

"But I have to talk to him! It's about Itachi!" I said, grabbing onto his shirt weakly and trying to shake it but only tugged on it a little.

"Sakura, he's fighting Itachi right now, he..." Naruto couldn't finish. It didn't matter though I knew what he was trying to say. This was what Sasuke wanted, but...was it really? I didn't know. Everything was all so confusing. And it didn't add up. The only reason I was here was because I was pregnant, it wouldn't have happened if Sasuke and I hadn't gotten involved. This whole thing never would have happened. And Itachi wouldn't have kidnapped me and Sasuke wouldn't be fighting him right now over me. But perhaps it wasn't just because of me? I didn't like the current situation. I didn't like it.

"I don't Like it!" I shouted, Naruto looked at me surprised Ino, put her hand on mine.

"We know Sakura, but it has to be done okay? We're going somewhere safer, the building may fall at anytime." Ino said, patting my hand as Naruto began moving out of the room. I struggled to get down, but Naruto just held on tighter.

"Sakura please, if we don't get you out of here safely Sasuke will chew us out later okay?" Naruto pleaded, but I had to tell him, I just had to tell him that his brother loved him.

But the fates didn't agree, the building began to rumble right then, I saw Sasuke throw a glance in our direction, he didn't look at me he looked at Naruto and shouted for him to get out. Naruto nodded and he started running for the exit, Ino behind him. He was holding me away from his body trying not to rattle me too much, it was a kind gesture, but not what I wanted.

"Put me down Naruto! I have to go to Sasuke!" I screamed, I hit Naruto repeatedly in the chest, but he wouldn't let me go, I struggled harder but he held on more firmly. We were outside of the building by now, it was crumbling apart. Apparently I had done more damage that I thought, and Sasuke and Itachi going all out hadn't helped either. But that's not what worried me now. The building was collapsing from the inside out, and I hadn't seen Sasuke get out. There was a loud roar as the building went down.

"Sasuke! SASUKE!" I wasn't the only one screaming for him Naruto was too. He must not have seen him either. I looked at Ino who had shock on her face, but she recovered first.

"Naruto we need to get back to the others," she said quietly, her face turned down. I turned back to the building there was still dust everywhere. But I heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping and a yell. The dust was settling fast with help to the rain, I hadn't noticed we were all soaked until then.

I could see two figures silhouetted in the dust, one was shorter than the other, it looked like they were kneeling, and the other was running at the kneeling figure. Even though I couldn't see them distinctly I knew who each was.

"SASUKE NO!" I screamed to him but it was too late. The two figures were no longer moving when the dust cleared. Sasuke had his hand through his brother's chest, Itachi had blood all over him, he looked like he was crying blood. Itachi raised his hand and then poked Sasuke on the forehead, I saw his lips move before he went limp. Sasuke wasn't moving, either he wouldn't of couldn't.

"Naruto," I said quietly. Naruto looked down at me, then nodded. He turned to Ino and told her to go on ahead, she nodded then was gone. He leapt over the ruined building and landed a little ways away from Sasuke. He wasn't moving his eyes were glazed and looked distant. Naruto put me down a few feet away so I wouldn't have to go far over the bumpy terrain. Right now I new, somehow, that Sasuke needed me. This had been what Itachi was talking about. He was most certainly a very smart shinobi, but he had needed work with his family relationship.

"Sasuke," I said softly, I reached my hand out towards him and almost fell but Naruto caught me before I could hurt myself. I stumbled over to Sasuke with Naruto's help. I was right next to him, I reached out to touch him but hesitated, I didn't know how he would react.

"Sasuke," I said again, I saw his arm twitch. I figured that was the best invitation I was going to get, so I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, I came up closer to him. I put my hands on his wrist and gently pulled his hand out of Itachi's chest. Naruto caught the falling body and gently placed Itachi on the ground. He slid his hand over Itachi's face closing his eyes. I noticed that he was smiling, when he'd died he'd been happy. I bit my lip to keep from crying.

"Sasuke, it's okay, it's over," I whispered, this seemed to register with Sasuke his knees went weak and he fell landing on his knees then on his butt. I went with him because I couldn't hold us both up along with the baby.

"It's...over..." he mumbled, I held onto his shoulders. Naruto came over then, he knelt beside us. He put his hand over mine on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke we have to get out of here, we don't know how Akatsuki will respond after we've destroyed their base." Naruto said, he was smart, focusing on something trivial like the building. Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes still unfocused, but he nodded. I helped him stand, his eyes were focused on his brother who was lying on the ruble. I touched his face and turned it towards me.

"Sasuke, we have to go home-AH!" I clutched my stomach, Sasuke turned towards me entirely this time and he put his arms around me.

"Sakura are you alright?" he asked worried, I gave him a smile that probably wasn't very convincing.

"I'm fine, the baby just decided to make her presence known." I said, rubbing my belly. Sasuke placed his hand over mine. And then stood taking me up with him.

"Naruto...I don't want to give you such a big burden but will you please..." Sasuke gestured towards his brother, and Naruto gave him a nod.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered. Naruto smiled at him, then picked up Itachi. We made our way as fast as we could out of the city, there were civilians running around and shinobi trying to direct them and figure out what was going on. We moved silently through the rain, we were able to get out of the city easily, Sasuke and Naruto stopped running when we were right inside of the forest. I noticed Naruto was looking the other way nonchalantly. Sasuke set me down and before he said anything he took my lips to his own and kissed me like he'd only done once before. It was desperate and needy, hot and almost angry, he thread his fingers through my hair, then went down to my face.

"Sasuke..." I gasped when we broke apart. His forehead was resting against mine. His eyes drinking in every part of my face, I reached up and placed my hands against his cheeks.

"Oh Sasuke!" I flung my arms around him and started sobbing into his chest, he placed his face in my hair and put his arms around my waist.

"Awwww as touching as this reunion is we have to go before we're caught or killed, but no rush." I turned to see my rescue party, Kakashi was at the front grinning, then there was Ino, also smiling. Then Neji and Hinata, Shikamaru and Kiba and then Lee who was grinning like a fool.

"Kakashi, have you ever heard of timing?" Sasuke growled, glaring at the copy nin, I laughed.

"No I have not, is it new?" Kakashi joked, everyone else gave a sigh before laughing.

"We really should get going," Naruto said, I saw the others notice the body in his arms, but they were smart enough not to say anything.

"Yeah, let's go," Sasuke was about to pick me up but Kakashi stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"In case you didn't know, you're running short on chakra and you're mentally exhausted, it'd probably be better if Sakura carried you," Kakashi said cheerfully, I laughed.

"I would too, but I'm already carrying someone else so..." I replied patting my belly and grinning. Sasuke looked at me and he did look tiered, but I knew he didn't want me out of his arms, I could tell because he was still holding my waist and he'd tightened slightly when Kakashi suggested that someone other than him carry me.

"I'm fine," he said, and Kakashi sighed.

"Okay but when you collapse out of exhaustion, don't expect me to carry you," Kakashi said, Sasuke glared at him and picked me up despite Kakashi's warnings. I heard Naruto chuckle as we started moving away from the disturbed city.

"I would carry you Sakura, but I'm short on upper body strength. And you're fat, but that's beside the point," Ino joked, she was running next to Sasuke, who was holding me bridal style so I was able to snap my foot out at her, but she dodged and laughed.

"Oh Sakura, I missed you and your snappy retorts," Ino gave a happy sigh. I grinned at her.

"Same here Ino-pig, though I had my mind more focused on...uh other things I wasn't daydreaming about pigs I was imaging something much easier on the eyes," I said, and brushed my fingers through Sasuke's hair, while still looking at Ino who gave me a pout. I saw Sasuke give a strained smirk. He was sweating, and breathing harder than he normally would, and I could feel his arms shake slightly with the effort of holding me up. I frowned at him.

"Sasuke, you should let Kakashi carry me.." I said, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. He looked at me, and I could see that that was the last thing he wanted to do. I sighed, I guess he'd missed me as much as I'd missed him.

"I'm fine," he whispered, his jaw was set and he was being stubborn. I frowned at him some more and didn't speak again until the sun set.

"Aren't we stopping to camp," I asked when there was no sign of slowing down.

"We can't, we're still not in the fire country yet." Kakashi answered. I gave a sigh that turned into a yawn. Sasuke chuckled at me.

"You can sleep you know," he smiled at me, though it was a very tiered smile.

"It's hard to sleep when you're bouncing up and down," I yawned again, "But...I can try..." I closed my eyes and put my head against his shoulder. He laughed at me and before I knew it I was being lulled to sleep by the rumbling in his chest.

I'm feeling a lot of things right now...so we'll just leave it at that!

Naruto: unbelievable.

Author-san: Oh shut up.


	17. Chapter 17

awww...

by

.com/

Here's Chapter seventeen...really?! Well then...ENJOY!

Cherry Blossom

Haruno (Uchiha) Sakura's P.O.V.

"I still don't know how they can sleep like that," Someone whispered, I nuzzled my face into the warm chest more. I inhaled and got a huge whiff of Sasuke. I opened my eyes, and turned my head, it was dark out but there was a soft glow to my right. A fire. And people were sitting around it. I looked up and saw Sasuke, he was asleep, but his arms were locked around me. He was resting at the bottom of a tree and I was sitting in his lap, it was rather comfortable.

"I-i think it's s-sweet," Hinata told the first speaker. I looked over towards the fire. We were a little further from it than I would have liked but Sasuke was warm enough for now. Kakashi was leaning against another tree that was closer to the others, not that it helped him talk since he was reading his smut. Hinata was leaning against Akamaru as was Kiba, but he only had his head on his canine friend. Naruto was laying flat on the ground with his hands behind his head gazing up at the sky. Lee was sitting cross legged and staring at the fire. Ino was leaning against Shikamaru, who looked to be sleeping. Ino was brushing her hair and humming gently. I didn't see Neji so I assumed he was keeping watch somewhere in the trees above.

"Of course you would, you think everything is sweet." Kiba chuckled and I was sure Hinata was blushing.

"Though it is understandable that Sasuke won't let her go," Naruto said turning over and propping his head up on his hand.

"No kidding, I didn't know it was possible for Sasuke to cry, and yet he did for her," Ino said looking over at Naruto with wide eyes. My interest was peaked, Sasuke had cried? For me?

"Tch that was nothing," Naruto lowered his voice, "You should have seen him that first week after she was taken," he whispered, I saw everyone give him their attention.

"Was that when he broke your arm?" Ino asked quietly, Sasuke had broken Naruto's arm?

"No, that was when I told him the Hokage wouldn't let him go after her. I mean the first week, just after the party," Naruto said seriously.

"Oh when you wouldn't let anyone come near the Uchiha Estate?" Kiba asked a little louder than the others had been talking, they all threw glares at him.

"Yeah, it was better for your health believe me. It was the third day I think...And I was standing out front..."

~Naruto's Flashback~

_I was leaning against the Uchiha Estate front gate, I was trying to keep people away from coming to visit. And it was a really good idea because the only one Sasuke wouldn't attack was me. But that wouldn't stop several of the village girls from coming and trying to comfort him, some of them were so annoying that I was seriously tempted to let them in, but it wouldn't be good for Sasuke to have cold blooded murder on his record. I'd been there for a few hours with no change, when I felt his chakra surge and I heard him yell. _

_I was running for his house, thinking something was wrong when I saw the training hall. The roof had caved in and it was in complete shambles, every board of wood was split or in splinters. I leapt onto a fairly stable board and saw Sasuke kneeling on the ground, his fists imbeded in the wood, blood dripping onto what used to be the floor. The roof or what used to be the roof was strewn around him, none of it had fallen on him. Because I suspect, from a huge lash of his chakra bursting from him and demolished the building outward. _

_He was shaking and I could hear him giving strangled sobs that sounded like he was trying to yell but couldn't. I stepped down from the wood I was on and walked closer to him. _

_"Sasuke..." his head shot up and he looked angry at first, but then he recognized me and didn't do anything. But from that look, I could tell what he was feeling._

_He was lost, his eyes were dark pools of uncertainty and anger and loss. He was unstable. I bent down and placed my hand on his shoulder. His hand shot up and clutched my wrist like if he let go he would disappear. _

_"Sasuke," I said again, he looked up slowly, his face had blood and tears and scratches. But he was looking at me, wishing for the words that would save him. But they weren't what I could give him yet. I was hoping with all my heart that the reason he wanted to go was to get Sakura not to get his revenge on his brother. _

_"I will help all that I can Sasuke, but you have to help yourself first and then we'll be able to save her," I told him, and he clutched my wrist harder._

_"But I wasn't able to protect her in the first place! How can I save her now? How can I when I'm to weak to-RAAAH" he he gave a strangled cry as he punched the ground making splinters fly. _

_"Sasuke you won't be able to protect her if you stay like this, you need to get a hold of yourself, and if you ever get lost again, I'll find you...again," I told him, he stared at me, his teeth clenched, and tears still falling from his eyes. _

_He bent his head, "Thank you, Naruto..." I barely heard him, but I patted his back and told him __to leave everything to me. And when the time came to get Sakura back I would be the first one by his side. Sasuke didn't reply verbally he squeezed my wrist again before he collapsed out of exhaustion. _

~End Flashback~

"Oh poor Sasuke, I didn't know it was that bad I thought he was just brooding like he was the weeks we saw him," Ino said whipping the tears from her eyes. I did the same, wiping away the tears that had started while Naruto had shared his memory. I looked up at Sasuke, his face was relaxed, I touched his cheek with my free hand caressing it softly.

"Oh Sasuke..." I said softly, and almost like he heard me his arms tightened around me and his hand gripped mine. I smiled at him before I fell back to sleep.

I shifted my face to the side so the bright sunlight wouldn't shine though my eyelids. I wrapped my arms around his waist, not wanting to wake up yet. I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled, I cuddled deeper into it. He started to play with my hair, twirling it in his fingers. His other hand still in mine, I smiled, and brought it up to my lips kissing it softly. He used one of the fingers of his entwined hand to lift my chin up so he could kiss me.

"Sasuke," I whispered when we'd separated. He brushed his fingers across my cheek. I reached up and grasped his hand, resting it against my cheek just as the tears began to flow.

"Sakura...I..." he began but I shook my head.

"Not yet, please," I knew he needed to talk about all that had happened, but I didn't want to just yet. He hesitated at first then nodded, clutching onto me and holding me close. I took the moment of silence as a chance to look around the empty lit clearing. Only it wasn't the same one I remembered, last night Sasuke and I were under a large oak, but now we were under a large blooming cherry tree. We must have traveled while I slept. A breeze rustled the branches and a shower of flower petals rained down on us. I looked around and smiled softly, the fragrance was sweet and not overwhelming. The petals fell, dancing on the breeze, a few landed on my outstretched hand. I turned to look at Sasuke, hoping to share my happiness. He was smiling too, but he wasn't looking at the tree he was looking at me. I blushed slightly, he brushed his hand across my cheek with a chuckle.

"You're so beautiful when you smile," he traced my lips with a finger. I looked at him, my eyes beginning to gather moisture. I threw my arms around him and began to wail.

"SASUKE!" I guess I hadn't really counted earlier as a reunion since he'd been concentrating on other things. But now we were alone and I wanted to tell him that I'd missed him and that I'd been scared and worried. And all I'd wanted to know was that he was alright. I wanted to see his face in those long months we'd been apart. But I found I couldn't speak. I just cried in his arms as he held me close, caressing my back until I stopped. It took my several minutes to stop, but I didn't want to move so we just sat like that, until he spoke.

"Sakura...I...don't ever want to feel like I've lost everything, like I've lost my reason to live, ever again. It happened when I was seven, when Itachi murdered my family, and several months ago when I lost you. I felt if I had been stronger, I would have been able to save you, and it wouldn't have taken so long to find you. I want to be strong, strong enough to protect the ones I love, You and the baby and Naruto if he'll ever need it." he smiled slightly, "but now I've only been saved by others, you and Naruto and Kakashi, and I...I'm not capable of protecting anyone..." He lowered his head. I raised his chin so he would look at me.

"You know _I_ don't believe that and Naruto doesn't either, you are strong and you are capable of protecting me and the baby, but only if you believe you yourself can do it. And I have faith in you that you can save anyone, after all you did save me...and you saved Itachi." I added quietly he looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean...?" He asked his eyes wide with shock.

"Before you came to rescue me...he told me...he said that when he died he wanted it to be by your hands so you could forget about him and move on. He...said that he loved you and you deserve better than seeking revenge." I said looking down slightly as he froze with shock. I saw his eyes move to a long bundle wrapped in black on the other side of the clearing.

"If he...if what he said was true why did he kill them in the first place?" he asked himself quietly. I made a small noise in my throat to get his attention he looked back at me.

"He told me your family was planning a C**oup d'état, and he was in on it but...he didn't think it was right so he followed a plan that was come up to stop it, he told me he was supposed to kill everyone, but he couldn't kill you...because he loved you." I had gotten quieter and quieter as I went on, Sasuke remained silent for a long time. **

**"He...said that?" He asked quietly, I nodded. He looked satisfied with that and then closed his eyes and rested his head on mine. We stayed like that for a long time it felt like hours. **

**"Thank you, Sakura..." He mumbled into my hair.**

**"For what?" I whispered back, he kissed my head.**

**"Everything."**

**He was quiet for a while after that, he would trace his fingers over my back, almost letting me fall back to sleep despite the time of day but before I was out, he whispered in my ear.**

**"He said thank you," I couldn't see his face and I didn't know who he was talking about.**

**"Who?" I asked just as quietly.**

**"Itachi, just before he-...he said...****_Arigatou Ototou_****, he..." he trailed off and I moved so I could see his face.**

**"He was living with every thing he'd done to you for a long time, he was grateful for what you did for him," I said putting my hand to his cheek softly.**

**"But I...," he looked at me confused.**

**"You saved him, even if you don't think you did. He said once it was over, all he wished of you was that you be a good dad." I said, he looked unsure for a moment then nodded.**

**"He was a good big brother," he said quietly. I smiled at him then a thought came to me. **

**"I think we should do one more thing for him." He looked at me with his eyebrow raised. And I told him my idea.**

**Uchiha Itachi **

**Beloved Brother**

**The stone we had placed on the over turned ground that now held Itachi's body was white and glossy. Sasuke had used a Katon jutsu to make the stone hot and look that way. Then we carved the words in. He'd wanted to put 'Stupid protective bastard brother' but I wouldn't let him. We decided to bury him in another clearing under a beautiful blooming cherry blossom tree. **

**We sat in the clearing for who knows how long sitting across from Itachi's grave just sitting or kissing. We were just happy to be with each other again. The others came back in groups or alone, since we hadn't gone to far they found us easily. No one said anything about the grave, and I could tell Sasuke appreciated that. They all gave excuses of where they'd been. Naruto had been scouting and had gotten ****lost, not an unlikely story but...I knew better. And then Ino and Shikamaru had gone to find a stream to clean up, so had Hinata and Kiba. Lee had gone off training. And Neji had gone off to scout as well only going farther away than Naruto. And Kakashi had gone on ahead to tell Konoha that I was safe. **

**"Hey there Sakura-chan! Glad to see you among those who are awake," Naruto laughed sitting down next to Sasuke.**

**"That was incredibly dumb, just like you," Sasuke smirked while Naruto stuck out his lower lip in a pout. **

"Well your relationship hasn't changed has it?" I asked laughing.

"Of course it hasn't. you should have heard them on the way here." Ino mumbled, who was sitting next to Shikamaru. I laughed again and the other two frowned.

"I think we should continue moving on, we should be able to reach Konoha by nightfall," Neji said who was standing and leaning on a tree.

"Really? but I thought we were farther away than that," I said surprised.

"Well you would wouldn't you? Considering you were asleep in Sasuke's arms for most of the trip." Naruto chuckled.

"Oh...I guess I used more chakra than I thought..." I mumbled remembering hazily crashing through the walls of the Akatsuki base.

"Speaking of which," Sasuke said and he didn't sound to happy. "What were you thinking? Taking out all of those walls?" He asked and he was clearly upset.

"Um...I guess I wasn't," he gave a snort, "I think I was a little out of it, I had a fever," I said embarrassedly. I looked at him and he had his lips pursed, but he didn't say anything. Then he finally gave a sigh and stood bringing me up with him.

"I want to walk," I said when it looked like he was going to carry me some more. He frowned and was about to protest when Ino spoke up.

"Let her walk Sasuke, it'll be good for her," Ino said taking a hold of Shikamaru's hand. "It'll be good for all of us." She smiled at me, I smiled back and grabbed Sasuke's hand, and started dragging him after Ino and Shikamaru. We were about to go when we saw Naruto was asleep where he'd been sitting before.

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered. "He has been on watch for two nights straight." he told me.

"We can leave him here and he'll catch up," Neji said.

"We most certainly can not!" I said, and then marched over to Naruto and tapped his head.

"Awww Wha?" he asked sleepily.

"We're leaving you can sleep when we get home," I said snickering at his sleepy face.

"Naw, I'll catch up later," He yawned and was about to go back to sleep, but I hit him on the head.

"No way, if you insist on sleeping. Sleep on your feet," I made him stand and then grabbed his hand in my free one.

"I'll drag you along," I smiled. He frowned.

"Fine...but you owe me some ramen Sakura-chan," He yawned again. I laughed at him, and Sasuke shook his head then gave a sigh.

"Okay first thing when we get back," I promised.

"Do you want me to carry you dobe?" Sasuke snickered.

"AH No Way!!" Naruto said now completely awake. The others laughed and we headed towards home on a happy note.

On the way we talked and laughed and had fun like we used to, I had Naruto in one hand and Sasuke in the other. It was like we were a really big family coming back from vacation. Sasuke and Naruto were squabbling like little kids, and I was in the middle of it but I didn't mind. I was just happy to be back with them.

"Sasuke! That is so not true! I did not pee my pants on that mission!" I laughed as they were arguing about our first B-class mission, the one with Zabuza and Haku.

"Okay maybe not but you came damn close," Sasuke snickered, and Naruto whined. But they both stopped and looked at me when I stopped walking.

"Are you all right Sakura?" Sasuke asked worried. Naruto was looking me up and down looking for something wrong.

"Um...yeah but...my water just broke." I said looking at all the other stunned faces.

OH NO!? Whatever does that mean?! I'm just kidding...lol

Naruto: you are evil you know that right?

Author-san: Yeah, you haven't seen my Shadow ninja fic yet, you know nothing.

Naruto: Um...I don't think I want to know.

Author-san: Good plan. For now.

Note: oh yeah, Arigatou Ototou means 'thank you little brother'. Just to let you know.


	18. Chapter 18

Chuuu...lol kawaii!

.com/

Chapter eighteen!!! OH HO!!! And that's right this is the birthing chapter!!! OMG! I'm excited aren't you??! Squuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

Naruto: you're...

Author-san: I'm what? *glare*

Naruto: Nothing!

Author-san: that's what I thought. ENJOY MINNA-SAN!

A Fan of Fire Under a Cherry Blossom 

Uchiha Sasuke P.O.V.

"Um...yeah but...my water just broke." I stared at her, everyone else was silent for a moment before the realization crashed down on them.

"WHAT?!?" Naruto and Ino both shrieked, Ino rushed over to her and placed her hands over Sakura's stomach.

"Are you positive?" she asked getting into medic mode. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah-ah!" Sakura closed her eyes in pain for a moment then looked at me her eyes watering slightly.

"I'm okay, just a contraction." she said, Ino nodded.

"Okay everyone we're booking it back to Konoha, Neji you run ahead and tell Tsunade-sama the baby it on it's way." Neji nodded and disappeared. "Sasuke you're going to have carry her if we're gonna get there on time. But make sure you don't jostle her too much." She looked at me, an air of command surrounding her. I nodded then bent to pick Sakura up gently she smiled at me, she looked excited.

"Are you alright?" I asked her she smiled at me.

"Yes, I'm just fine." she said, then closed her eyes again out of pain from another contraction I guessed. I looked at Ino, she didn't look alarmed so it must have been normal.

"Alright let's go," Ino said and we started running towards the gates of Konoha, Sakura clutched on to my shirt every so often, Ino said it was normal, but I still didn't like seeing Sakura in pain so it was a relief when the front gates came in sight. Tsunade was waiting at the gate and told me to follow her to the hospital.

"How much time between contractions?" she asked Ino, when we got to the hospital. I placed Sakura on the bed Tsunade indicated.

"About ten minutes." Ino answered, she handed Tsunade some gloves and a smoke, she had some on too, then she turned to me.

"Sasuke if you want to stay in here you have to put this on." She held up a smock.

"I'm not leaving," I said and grabbed the blue fabric. She smirked knowingly.

"Sakura, remember your breathing exercises," Tsunade was saying, I went to Sakura's side and took her hand, she squeezed tightly, I smiled at her reassuringly as she followed Tsunade's instructions.

"Okay Sakura, when I tell you to push..." Tsunade was down by Sakura's legs ready to receive the baby.

"Okay, now Push!" Tsunade said, Sakura's face contorted with pain she had her jaw set, she was sweating and squeezing my hand.

"Okay stop, breath," Tsunade said just as Naruto came in he also had a smock on.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. Tsunade nodded and told him to get some towels and warm water they would use to wash the baby off. Naruto did as he was told and came back a little while after, then he went over to Sakura's other side and took her hand.

"Wow Sakura-chan this is exciting! Have you decided what you're going to name her?" Naruto asked us, I frowned.

"Her? What makes you so sure it's a girl?" I asked, but didn't get an answer since Sakura had another contraction.

"Well, why wouldn't it be? I mean since all the male Uchiha's have been dumb, it's only natural you have a girl, since Sakura-chan is so smart." Naruto reasoned after he could feel his hand again. I snorted.

"Ha, that may be but I know for a fact that it's going to be a boy," I said, squeezing Sakura's hand, she gave me a strained smile.

"Uh-huh..." Naruto raised his eyebrow. And then Sakura had to push again so both Naruto and I had to concentrate on that.

It took several hours and Sakura screamed and swore and threatened my manhood several times before she gave the final push, and our baby was born crying with a healthy pair of lungs. Tsunade handed the baby to Ino who washed him off while I focused on Sakura.

"You did great Sakura. I'm surprised you didn't break any bones," I laughed, she rolled her eyes tiredly.

"Speak for yourself," Naruto mumbled rubbing his hand, Sakura apologized and Tsunade went over to the blond to fix his hand. Ino came over this time with the baby in a soft white blanket, his tiny hands were visible, opening and closing. Ino handed him to me, and it took me a little while to be able to hold him right. I was sitting by Sakura, she was watching me with a smile on her tiered but glowing face.

"So what are you going to name her?" Ino asked smirking, my eyes snapped to her.

"Her?" I asked surprised. Ino gave a giggle, she had heard me and Naruto earlier.

"Yes Sasuke, your first born child is a girl." Ino started laughing I assume from the look on my face. Sakura tapped my arm and held out her arms, I placed the baby in her waiting arms, she smiled down at our...daughter. It was a weird thought.

"Looks like mommy has better intuition than daddy," Sakura told her, the baby was looking at her with beautiful dark green eyes, now that I remembered, My mother had had green eyes the same shade. It looked like she had black hair, but Sakura had told me it could change.

"Sasuke, what do you think?" Sakura asked me, but I hadn't been paying attention, I had been staring at the baby.

"Huh?" I replied, she snickered.

"What should we name her?" she repeated her question.

"I don't know, I didn't really have time to think about it." I said, I put my finger in the baby's hand, she grabbed it with strength I didn't know was possible in such a little body and brought it to her lips where she started sucking on it. Sakura laughed.

"I think she's hungry." She proceeded to pull up her shirt and let the baby attach to her nipple. Naruto smartly looked the other direction.

"Doesn't it hurt?" I asked her, she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine..." she paused, implying she wanted to say more.

"Sasuke, I want to name her...Motoko..." she said quietly and my eyes widened slightly. After my mother?

"Motoko...?" I repeated, then smiled at her, clearing away her worried look.

"That sounds perfect." I said and she smiled at me, I leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Sasuke...I love you," She whispered when the kiss broke.

"As I love you," I whispered back, I leaned down to kiss her again.

"Awww, what a happy family!" Naruto laughed. I threw a pillow at him. But he dodged.

"Yup, and now it's...Picture time!" Ino pulled out a camera and started snapping photos. Sakura didn't seem to mind but I could tell she was tiered and I told them to leave after a while, so they could spread the news. They left, and then Sakura's parent's came in. Tsunade had apparently told them. They weren't as crazy as Naruto and Ino, and I didn't really have a problem with them so I gave them a smile. The moment Mrs. Haruno stepped in she started tearing up. Mr. Haruno patted her on the back and set a small teddy bear they had brought next to Sakura.

"Mom, calm down..." Sakura laughed. The baby was finished eating and had fallen asleep in her arms. I took the baby from her.

"Would you like to hold your granddaughter?" I asked, and her eyes lit up, I placed the baby in her experienced arms.

"Oh look at her, isn't she a darling?"Mrs. Haruno said sitting down on the bed next to her own daughter. Sakura ran her fingers over Motoko's face, caressing her small soft cheek.

"Yes, I have a feeling she's going to get a lot of suitors," Mrs. Haruno laughed.

"We'll see about that," I growled and everyone laughed.

"Sasuke go stand by Sakura," Mr. Haruno said waving a camera at me. I went to stand behind the three on the bed. Mr. Haruno was just as bad as Ino and started snapping as many pictures he could get while Sakura and Mrs. Haruno talked.

"So now you're going to have to get married aren't you?" Mrs. Haruno asked handing the baby back to Sakura.

"Well, Sasuke and I are already married, we just haven't had a ceremony yet." Sakura replied.

"Oh well that's good, when are you planning on making it official then?" Mr. Haruno asked, since all the film was taken up by pictures.

"We haven't really decided yet but it'll be sometime soon." Sakura said, and smiled at me, I smiled back. I set my hand on her shoulder. And she reached up to grab my hand. She had my hand in one and the baby in her other arm.

We continued speaking to her parents until she fell asleep. After we talked a little they left and said they'd come back again later. I took Motoko in my arms and watched her sleep. Then I would look at Sakura, who was also sleeping peacefully. Outside it had turned dark hours ago and it looked like dawn was about to break through. But I wasn't focused on the sunrise. I was focused on my wife and daughter. My family. I was a father, I had people to protect, I had people I loved. Sakura, Motoko and Naruto. And now that I knew the truth I could say I loved my brother too. Who's body was resting peacefully under a cherry blossom. I was going to become strong and I was going to do it for my family. For the ones I loved.

I soon fell asleep with Motoko in my arms. I didn't wake because I was dreaming of my future, it was happy and bright and full of the ones I loved.

Normal P.O.V.

~Eight months later~

"Sakura, stop it! I can't do your hair if you keep moving!" Ino scolded Sakura who was trying to look out the window.

"But I wanna see!" Sakura pouted, her glossed lips sticking out. Ino hadn't let Sakura see the decorations all day and Sakura was getting nervous. Ino chuckled as she put up Sakura's hair in elaborate curls. Sakura's face was already done, with light green eye liner and eye shadow, she had shiny pink lips. Her face was creamy white, with a little bit of blush on her cheek bones. Ino finished with her hair, it was elegantly placed on the top of her head, she had two curls by her face. And a small tiara tucked in with the other curls.

"Okay now for the veil," Ino turned around and slipped a beautiful shimmery veil into Sakura's hair. It matched the dress. The top of the dress was formed like a corset and had delicate beading all over the front. The skirt had the same shimmery material as the veil over a simple white patterned under skirt.

"Oh wow! Sakura you look so pretty!" Ino squealed, who herself was dressed up as well. She was wearing a simple pink dress that was the same color as Sakura's hair. Ino's hair was also done up like Sakura's but just not as elaborate. Ino was wiping her eyes as the door opened and a disgruntled Naruto came in with a teary eyed baby in his arms.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan she just won't stop crying!" he said then stopped as he looked at her. "Wow...you look..." he opened his mouth over and over again staring at her.

"Thanks Naruto...come here Motoko-chan," Sakura smiled at him then took her daughter and the child instantly stopped crying. Sakura sighed.

"Sweetie you have got to stop doing that." she told the little girl, but she couldn't suppress her smile.

Motoko had taken to crying whenever she left her mother's arms. She would stop if she was being held by her father but she wouldn't stop crying if anyone else held her. No one knew why but most said it was just adorable attachment.

"Honey you're gonna have to let Naruto hold you for a little while, so be a good girl for mommy and don't cry alright?" she told Motoko, who looked like she knew she was going to be passed off again.

"Here Naruto, if she starts crying again, give her to Sasuke, it's not like he has to do anything." Sakura said handing her baby to her friend. Who nodded and took the little girl, who pouted and began to tear up again. Sakura gave her a stern look, Motoko didn't start wailing like she normally would but little tears began to fall and slide down onto her tiny pink dress. Sakura kissed her forehead, and told Naruto to leave so he could take his place just as Sakura's mom and dad came in. Sakura's mom threw herself at her daughter, with tears running down her face.

"Aw Sweetie! You look so beautiful!" she wailed, Sakura laughed. As her father came over to pat his wife on the back.

"You really do," he sniffled, "I can't believe...my little girl is all grown up!" and he started to tear up too.

"Mom, Dad! You're both being ridiculous," Sakura laughed who was actually trying not to cry herself.

"Enough all of you! I am not redoing her makeup!" Ino snapped, Sakura laughed and watched as her mother was lead out of the room by Naruto and Ino, she grabbed her father's arm and followed them out.

"Sakura you have to wait here one second," Ino took Motoko from Naruto, she wasn't wailing but still had tears in her eyes. Ino also led Sakura's mom to the front row and gave her the baby. Ino cued the band and everyone turned around. Ino came back and took the white lily and pink rose bouquet that Naruto handed her. Sakura also had one only it was bigger and tied with white and pink ribbon. The first bridesmaid and groomsmen went down the isle. It was Hinata and Kiba, Hinata had the same dress Ino had on just like the other bridesmaids did, and she looked very good. All of the groomsmen had suits on and all of them looked very handsome. Next down the isle was Neji and Tenten who's hair wasn't up like normal, she had it cascading down her back, everyone noticed how Neji kept looking at her.

"Get ready Sakura, you're after us," Ino said taking Naruto's arm. Who looked very good himself and was getting several looks from former Sasuke fan girls, most of which were sobbing their opposition to the match but couldn't do anything about it. Once Naruto and Ino reached the end of the isle the music changed, and it was Sakura's turn down the isle with her father, who was beaming, his blond hair was combed back and he looked almost childish.

"Thank you Daddy," she whispered, just as they took their first step, and then Sakura gasped. And with good reason, Ino had totally refused letting her see the finished setting for the wedding. And it was beautiful.

There were white lilies and pink roses in bunches all around the courtyard. There were white streamers every where, all of the chairs were white and so was the arch where Sasuke was waiting for her. When her eyes found him she couldn't remove them. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was wearing a deep black suit, it was crisp and clean, there was a white rose in the right pocket. And his face was clean and smooth and he was smiling. He must have thought she was beautiful because he was staring at her. He wouldn't take his eyes off her, even when her dad placed her hand in his. Throughout the entire ceremony they had their eyes locked. When they both said 'I do', their eye contact was kept. Only when Naruto whispered at them did they move.

"Oi, teme if you don't kiss her I will," Naruto snickered at the glare he received and then gave a cat call when Sasuke dipped Sakura and kissed her passionately.

The reception was held in the same courtyard, the dance floor was cleared of chairs and replaced with feet. Everything was as it was supposed to be, there was a first dance for the married couple. And the a dance with the father and bride and mother and groom. Sakura threw the bouquet and it landed in a surprised Hinata's arms. And to jeers and holars Sasuke took off Sakura's garter with his teeth then shot it straight at Naruto's face. Everyone was having fun and it was late and Motoko had been put to bed hours ago, but the party was still going strong. Sakura and Sasuke were on the dance floor, standing close as a slow song was played by the band.

"You seem happy Sasuke," Sakura smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I am, but I think I'm looking forward to tonight more," he whispered at her and she blushed.

"Sasuke!" he gave a chuckle.

"Did I get a chance to tell you you're beautiful?" he asked, Sakura blushed again.

"Did I tell you I love you?" she replied, he smiled and bent down to kiss her.

"Yes I think you did," he captured her lips and kissed her with all the feeling he could put into a kiss. And then he let her go and whispered,

"I love you," in her ear.

The happy couple enjoyed the rest of their reception and enjoyed their honey moon just as much. When they returned to a teary but happy daughter, they continued to love on another. It was a love that had bloomed from a one night stand, something that never happens. But hey we can dream can't we?

~THE END~

(maybe)

Yay!!! I actually finished a story!!! SQUEEEEEEEEE!!! and don't worry there'll be an epilogue so yeah. I'm happy aren't you? Oh and sorry there wasn't anymore smut, but some times one can only write so much. XD

side note: I was wondering did anyone get my title and name character connection and the itachi...thing?? Cause if not that's okay makes me feel really clever, if so good for you!


	19. Epilogue

Happy family!

By

.com/

this here is the Epilogue so be happy! And yes there is a little sometin' sometin' at the end, so BE HAPPY!

I have to give a shout out to my pal C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only she reviewed practically every chapter, and that makes me happy! So hugs and kisses to you! Thanks for being so awesome! Alright now continue!

Cherry Blossom

Epilogue 

Normal P.O.V.

"Hey Mom! Do you know where my kunai pouch is?" A beautiful thirteen year old girl called down the hall. She had dark hair with a red undertone, her eyes were a beautiful dark green. She wore a red shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and a black skirt and black spandex shorts. She also had on regular black ninja sandals. Her hair was up in a pony tail.

"Did you check the wash room?" A woman with long pink hair and an inflated belly stepped out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron and had her long hair tied in a braid over her shoulder.

"Yeah but it wasn't there," Motoko had grown up a lot and had become an excellent ninja. "Wait a second...Twerps!" she yelled out and the two girls heard giggles coming from outside.

"Naruto, Ino give your sister back her kunai pouch," Sakura commanded. Two little blonds came into the hallway giggling all the while. They both had blond hair and light green eyes, they had gotten the hair from their grandfather and the eyes from their mother. But no one knew where they'd gotten their mischievous nature. They had on matching boy and girl outfits with the Uchiha symbol again on the back. Motoko went over to her six year old brother and sister to snatch back her kunai pouch. They stuck their tongues out at her simultaneously. Motoko stuck hers out too then rubbed her knuckles on their heads.

"Owie!" Naruto, squealed.

"Mommy Nee-chan is being mean!" Ino said with her hands on her head. Sakura sighed at her children then went back into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, when is dad coming home?" Motoko asked, Sakura looked at the clock and smiled.

"He should be home anytime now," she smiled wider when she heard her husband come in the door.

"I'm home," He said, and Naruto and Ino squealed and ran towards the door, Motoko and Sakura followed them there. Sakura laughed at the sight of her youngest born children hanging all over her husband. He had one twin on each arm, and they were squealing happily. Motoko ran over and hugged him.

"Welcome home dad!" she said and kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and gave her a hug.

"Hey hey, I think the woman holding his fourth child should get dibs on the love." Sakura said then walked up to her husband and kissed him on the lips, the younger kids protested.

"Ewww!" Naruto covered his eyes.

"That's sooo Gross!" Ino said and hid behind Naruto. Motoko rolled her eyes then lead her younger siblings away from the door.

"Come on twerps," she said and grabbed their arms to take them to the kitchen.

"Welcome home honey," Sakura said and received a kiss as response.

"Hard day?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, Naruto had to take over, so I could come home. But he said he'd be able to make it in time for dinner." Sasuke slipped his shoes off and followed his wife to the kitchen.

"That's good, Ino said she was coming over too, and she was bringing the kids so tonight should be fun." Sakura smiled and handed Sasuke a glass of water as he sat down at the table, where the kids where laughing away.

"Hey Dad Dad! Guess what Nee-chan taught us today?!" Naruto asked happily, Sasuke looked over at his son.

"What's that?" he asked smiling.

"We can throw three kunai with one hand! Wanna see?" Ino said her eyes glowing. Sasuke laughed at the twins. They were like one person, it was really cute.

"After dinner, and you'll be able to show Uncle-Naru, and Auntie-Ino," The twins got excited then.

"Ino-ba-chan??"

"Naru-ji-chan?!" they both squealed with excitement.

"Yep," Sasuke replied.

"YAY!" they started dancing around the kitchen table, and Motoko looked at her father.

"Does that mean Shito-kun is coming over too?" She asked, looking happy at the prospect, her father raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe, why do you want to know?" he asked slyly, she blushed.

"That's because Nee-chan likes Shito-san," Naruto squealed with glee.

"Nuh-uh, Nee-chan loooves Shito-san!" Ino squealed louder, Motoko blushed more.

"What did you say you twerps, get over here so I can jutsu your mouths closed!" she shot up and started chasing her siblings around the table.

"No running in the house you three," Sakura said calmly, not ever turning around. The three Uchiha children went out of the kitchen and Sakura brought the spoon she was using to stir to her mouth.

"Ahh," She finished the soup and started the rice and fish.

"When did Naruto say he'd come over?" Sakura asked Sasuke, who was looking at the newspaper.

"Sometime soon," he flipped the page, "Oh well would you look at that," He chuckled and pointed to a spot on the paper after he put it on the table.

"What?" Sakura came over to look and then giggled at the picture.

"Tenten and Neji finally tied the knot? About time," she giggled.

"Yeah...hmm I wonder why they didn't have a ceremony?" Sasuke wondered aloud.

"Oh you know Neji he doesn't like a lot of public attention." Sakura said reading about Neji and Tenten's engagement.

"True, but I would have figured Tenten would have wanted to get all dressed up," Sasuke turned the page.

"She told me she didn't really care as long as she got the guy." Sakura went back to the stove and heard the door open.

"Naru-ji-chan!" They heard the Twins squeal as they made their usual jump on to the blond ninja, who walked in a few moments later with little Naruto on his leg and little Ino around his waist.

"Hey Sakura-chan, how are you?" He asked and came over to kiss her on the cheek, Sakura hugged him back.

"I'm fine how are you?" She asked as he went over to sit at the table next to Sasuke.

"I'm alright, busy you know." He grinned at her.

"I bet," She said, happy for him. He had just been initiated as the Rokudaime Hokage.

"Yep, so Sasuke anything good in the paper?" Naruto turned to his best friend, the twins still hanging on him.

"Yeah, you knew that Neji and Tenten got married?" Sasuke asked.

"Well duh, I had to sign the papers." Naruto said then yawned. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Tired dobe?" He snickered.

"Haha, shut up teme," Naruto replied as Sakura handed him a glass of iced tea. She gave one to Sasuke too.

"Ino-san and Shikamaru-san are here!" Motoko said from the living room. She came into the Kitchen followed by four others, the older Ino and Shikamaru were two of them. Another was a boy with brown hair that was short and spiky, his eyes were blue and he was very good looking for a thirteen year old, he smiled at Motoko who smiled back. Sasuke snickered, he couldn't wait till they went on their first date. Sakura rolled her eyes at her husband before she went over to hug her best friend who had a small bundle in her arms.

"Oh is this the little one?!" Sakura gave a small squeal, which all the men in the room rolled their eyes at.

"Yep, guess what her name is?" Ino smiled mischievously, Sakura shrugged.

"Sakura!" Ino said happily, and laughed at her friends surprised face.

"Really?" Sakura said looking at the tiny baby girl. Who somehow ended up in her arms. The little girl had blond hair and blue eyes like her mother, she was sucking on her tiny fist. Sakura giggled and touched her soft cheek.

"Oh she's adorable," Sakura said cooing at the baby.

"Yeah I know, but speaking of cute babies, when's yours due?" Ino asked as she took little Sakura from the pink haired one and handed it to Shikamaru, who smiled down at his daughter.

"Three more months," Sakura replied as she and Ino went over to the stove and started serving food.

"Do you know the gender yet?" Shikamaru asked as he gave baby Sakura a bottle, she started sucking it down immediately.

"No but Sasuke swears it's a boy this time," Sakura laughed, remembering that he had said that for all the other children they'd had so far.

"Hey when the twins were born I was half right." Sasuke smirked as he grabbed little Naruto from around his best friends leg and then set him on his knees. Little Naruto beamed up at his father who ruffled his son's hair.

Right then they heard a giggle from the living room, all of the adults looked at each other. None of them had noticed that Motoko and Shito had left the kitchen. Sasuke frowned.

"Hmmm," He said glaring in that direction. "Hey Naruto, Ino why don't you go get your sister and Shito, we're about to eat." Sasuke told his two six year old kids they both bolted out of the room followed by chuckles, soon they dragged in a frowning Motoko and Shito back into the room. Sasuke beamed at his daughter. Who glared right back. And that only made Sasuke's grin grow bigger. Sakura sighed as she and Ino placed the food and plates on the table.

Dinner went by like it normally did, with jokes and happiness and stories, the kids loved hearing stories from their parents about missions they'd done when they were their age. It was normal for them to have dinner every few weeks to catch up even though they saw each other every once in a while in their every day lives.

But being able to catch up like this made them all happy, and not to mention the kids were able to play with their Naru-ji-chan, which they throughly enjoyed. And Shito and Motoko were able to spend time together, even though they were interrupted every five minutes by some one. It was normal and everyone was used to it. Sasuke looked forward to these nights because he was able to check up on the people he cared about that didn't live under his roof.

Later that night and everyone was leaving, Sakura had a sleeping little Ino in her arms and was holding a sleepy eyed little Naruto's hand. Motoko was standing next to her dad, who had an arm on her shoulder and an arm around his wife's waist as they waved good bye to Ino, Shikamaru and their kids, and to Naruto who said he probably had paperwork to get to.

"We'll see you guys in a few weeks," Sakura smiled as they left through the gate. Sasuke bent down to pick up his son.

"Time for bed I think, you should go to sleep too Motoko, don't you have a mission tomorrow?" Sasuke asked as the Uchiha family went back inside the house.

"Yeah, but Kakashi-sensei is always late anyway so I'll be okay," Motoko said with a yawn. Her parents laughed, they remembered how Kakashi had always been late.

"Well good night, mom. Good night dad," she gave each of them a kiss before going to her own room.

"Good night honey," they responded, then went to the twins' room, setting them down on their own beds kissing them good night. Sakura closed the door then turned to her husband.

"I bet you're tired, do you want to go to bed without me? I was going to clean the kitchen I still have a lot of energy." Sakura said, smiling at her husband who had an eyebrow raised.

"Hmmm, you know I can think of another outlet for that energy," Sasuke said and an instant later had his wife against the wall with his hands on her hips and his lips on her own.

"Sasuke..." She gasped, then giggled.

"Not here," she said then slid out of his grip and started for their room, grabbing his hand on the way.

"Oh Ho ho ho, mommy wants to be with daddy tonight?" Sasuke said huskily. Sakura blushed as Sasuke pushed her onto the bed.

"Sasuke," Sakura gasped again as he reached under her shirt and caressed her skin. He transferred his mouth to her neck. He'd had a long week and he needed a little alone time with his wife.

"Yes...?" He asked, taking off her skirt and shirt, then taking off his own shirt and pants. He placed his hands on either side of her head, he smirked down at her. He leaned down and kissed her again before he ground his hips against hers and she moaned, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He started sucking on her throat again, he lowered himself on top of her gently, then he started running his hands up and down her sides, she gave another moan. And Sasuke transfered his hand to her core, she bucked her hips at the contact. Sasuke started thrusting his finger in and out gaining more moans from his wife.

"Sasuke...please..." Sasuke smirked against her neck, he removed his fingers then he brought himself above her before he led himself in gently. Sakura's hips bucked again as he started to move. He began working up speed and Sakura was making sounds to encourage him, he attached his mouth to her neck again he'd been wanting to attack it all night he'd just controlled himself until now. Both of them were making noises until they both came trying to keep the noise down Sasuke removed himself and landed next to her on the bed.

"Sasuke..." Sakura had her fingers entwined in his hair. She brought his mouth to hers.

"Yes?" He asked, he brought the covers over their bodies.

"I love you," She whispered just about to fall asleep.

"And I love you." He whispered back just as she fell asleep, and he followed soon after. Though he kissed her stomach first and whispered 'I love you's to everyone in the house. Sasuke was content with his family and he knew he could protect them if he needed to. Because he had a reason to fight and it wasn't just for revenge it was to protect the ones he loved whom he didn't have until fourteen years ago, and now he was glad that he had been with Sakura that night and he was glad Motoko was a result. He now had the family he'd always wanted and needed.

Sasuke Uchiha was no longer alone, and he never would be, never again.

~THE END~

(for real this time)

Okay yeah so theres a tiny bit of smut, but you'll get over it. _

and before questions are asked:

Uchiha Motoko is thirteen and has the sharingan and is a damn good ninja and she loves her family.

Uchiha Ino and Naruto are six years old and Ino came first so Naruto being a boy was a happy surprise for Sasuke. They don't know if they have sharingan yet.

The unborn baby would be a boy named Uchiha Itachi, and he'd be unbearably cute.

Nara Shito (Ino and Shika's boy) is thirteen he's nine months younger than Motoko. He's not as lazy as his father, but he's just as smart. And yes there is something between him and Motoko.

Nara Sakura (InoShika's girl) well she's just cute ain't she?

THANKS EVERYONE!

Thankyou to anyone who has stuck with me for this long you're awesome.

I hope you like my next fic, though I haven't decided if it's gonna be my NaruSaku or my other one. We'll see.

Arigatou! And Sayonara!


End file.
